The Fifty States of America
by nisakeehl
Summary: Meet all fifty states of America ! Just a bunch of random one-shots for each of them! Rated T for language  ALL FIFTY STATES COMPLETED
1. Author Note please read!

**Heeeyyyyy~! So, this is the authors note and stuff~ For all the states, you can comment/review or PM me a character description of a state(s). First come first served. This book will be about around 51-53 chapters :3 No one can take Missouri or Alaska, cause I'm already doing those XD SO GO~! HURRYYY~!**

**~Nisa**


	2. Missouri

**Hey~! So here I am, with a new book! So this is the fifty states of America, and if you want to be a state (or send a character discription) please PM me or comment/review! I already took Missouri and Alaska, so sorry D: but all the rest of the forty-eight are yours!**

**Missouri: Nisa doesn't own Hetalia, or America**

**Nisa: D;**

I first noticed the strange girl following me after lunch. I pretended not to notice her (being the awesome hero me), but she was starting to get slightly annoying. I shoved the burger into my mouth and growled into the air. I quickly looked back, and saw a flash of brown hair. Who the hell was this girl? At the last minute I swerved, and headed towards Iggy's house. Maybe he could help me catch the strange stalker girl.

"Hey~! Old man, you home?" I called out into his large house. I heard a swear, and loud footsteps upstairs. I waited for him to hurry up and get downstairs (Pft, you know how old guys like to take their time~) I finally caught sight of his large bushy eyebrows and laughed out right.

"What do you want git?" he muttered angrily, and glared at me. I being totally awesome just ignored him.

"Yeah, um about that I need your help with something." and took a slurp out of my Pepsi. He rolled his eyes, and motioned for me to come to his office. Thank god it was in the middle of his large mansion. This way the girl couldn't hear them.

"So what's wrong?" he sighed, and sat down on his large plush chair. I sat down as well, and looked around nervously.

"I think I'm being stalked." I murmured, deadly serious. One of his large, bushy eyebrows rose at me, and he rubbed his head in thought.

"When did you start thinking this?" he said finally, and looked at me seriously. It almost made me laugh. Usually he would be bright red, or a frown, or a smirk.

"Well today, after lunch I started seeing a girl with brown hair following me." I shuddered, and looked at him anxiously.

"Well maybe she's a ghost." he smirked, the corners of his mouth starting to turn up. I shook my head, and glared at him.

"Not funny Iggy! What if she really is?" I cried, and grabbed my chair, looking around fearfully. Arthur let out a snort and laughed.

"You idiot. Ghosts aren't real. So this girl must have a crush on you, or thinks your someone she knows." he grinned, and I felt my breathe slowing.

"Well how do I get rid of her? Or at least confront her." I asked, and rubbed the back of my head.

"Well why not just ask her now?" Arthur said innocently, and pointed behind me. I whipped my head around, and saw the girl standing at the doorway. I head Iggy snicker behind me.

"Uhh... Hello...?" I asked, and looked at her more carefully. She had brown hair with bright vivid brown eyes. She narrowed those eyes, and glared at me, her hands in her hips.

"You idiot! I've been tracking you down all day!" my mouth was agape, and I racked my brain, wondering if I did know her.

"Umm... I'm sorry, but who are you...?" she glared at me harder, and let out an angry chime.

"MISSOURI!" she screeched, and stomped her foot.

"Ohhhhhhhhh~!" I smiled, and got up. She glared at me even more when I ruffled her hair. "What's wrong kiddo?" she slapped away my hand, and stood next to England.

"Why is everyone forgetting about me? I mean really, I have the flipping arch! The gateway to the west! Still, people completely ignore me! The even know Illinois better!" she ranted, and hit her fist on the deck. England looked at her, obviously amused.

"Uhhhh... Cause you're a small state...?" that was obviously not the correct thing to say. She got bright red and stormed up to me.

"YOU ASS-HAT! DIE I SAY! DIE!" and started hitting my chest. I just started laughing, and if someone walked by the room, they would forever be scarred.

And so, now Alfred is dead, lying at the edge of the arch.

"HA!" Missouri screeched, and left.

"HA! IM ETERNAL!" Alfred yelled after she left, and walked back to England's house.

**- The end :3 -**

**Please leik review/comment! Or else Poland will make your capitol Warsaw! :D**

**Iggy: Nisa doesn't own Hetalia, or that git America**

**Alfy: HEY~!**


	3. New Jersey

**OMG~! Thanks for all the reviews guys! So anywho, this state was requested by Rebecca Calzone (New Jersey) you can see her comment if you want~ I hope no one finds this offending D: She requested a Jersey Shore type of thing XD I myself found it really funny. For all you people who commented, I am getting to your chapter! So enjoy~! For those newbies, dont be afraid to comment and ask for a state!**

**New Jersey: Like, Nisa doesn/t own Hetalia or America**

I smacked my lip gloss covered lips and started tapping my Italian fingernails on the cold hard table. My other beautiful, spray tanned hand was rested firmly on my juicy couture purse. Where was I you might ask? Some of you idiots might not even know who I am. Well in fact, idiots, my wonderful sexy name was Bianca. Or New Jersey as my family liked to call me. Meh, I liked my wonderful name better. Also, currently my beautiful ass was in jail. Yes, you heard correctly, jail. Like with all the popos and stuff. I bet you want to know how I got here, hm? Well be patient idiots. I'm getting to that.

I was driving my baby (a beautiful cherry red Lamborghini) to hang out with my bitches *sigh* - or besties- and I was all excited because we were going to one of New Jersey's best dance clubs. I pulled up to my best friend's house (Mia) where her boyfriend (Stefi) were waiting for me. I honked the car horn first to let them know I was here (cause ya know, they might be a little busy with you know what) and waited outside for Mia.

"Mia darling!" I squealed, and we both hugged.

"Bianca!" she chirped back, "ready to like, go?"

"Hell yeah! Let's go, bitches!" Stefi crowed behind her. I flashed him one of my if-you-call-me-a-bitch-I-will-kill-you smiles, and we all hopped into my baby.

"Hold on Bibi, first we have to stop somewhere." Mia said, applying a thick coat of lip gloss.

"Mkk Mia, hey is that like, a new tan? Omygosh it looks awesome on you!" I chirped, and she nodded enthusiastically.

We drove for a bit, (I felt like giving baby a good run) and finally Mia directed us to a rundown old shop. I was a bit confused at first, but Mia explained that we had to get fake IDs to get into the club. We hurried up into the icky old shop, and quickly purchased three IDs. We walked out, and got back into the car.

"It totally sucks that Brittany couldn't come." I whined, and pulled out of the lot. Mia smirked and giggled. She and Jake were apparently to 'busy' tonight, if you know what I mean." I smirked as well, and the whole way there we gossiped, text, and reapplied our lip gloss.

Finally we got to the club, (it was called Fiasco) and I quickly parked my baby, and kissed it goodbye. I locked the door, and shut the roof. We walked up to the club, and waited to get in.

"ID please." a voice finally said to me. I smiled at the man flirting, as he checked my ID. His eyes narrowed, and I felt my heart drop. Was he really going to notice? He let out a click of disapproval and glared at me.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but is this ID fake?" I gulped, and tried to calm down. I heard Mia stiffen behind me. I giggled nervously, and shook my head. He rolled his eyes, and motioned to the security. I glanced back fearfully at Mia, her eyes wide with shock as well. One grabbed my arm, and made his way down to the police car.

"W-wait! What the hell are you doing bastard? Wait! What about my baby? I can't just leave her!" I cried, and pounded furiously on the man's arm. He rolled his eyes, and I started screaming at him in Italian. That didn't stop him from shoving me into the car though.

So here I am, sitting in a chair waiting for daddy to hurry up and make the police forgive me and give me back my baby's keys. Finally daddy walked out, and I perked up. He frowned at me, and motioned for me to come with him. I quickly scampered up, really wanting to scream, "See ya bitches!" but I was already in trouble... So yeah. He opened the passenger door to my baby, and I got in, petting the leather seats. Finally when we were gone did he let out a loud groan.

"This is the sixth time this month I've had to come and rescue you!" daddy complained, his shiny blonde hair waiving in the wind.

"- but daddy! It's not my fault! Mia made me!" I whined, and tugged on his arm.

"Don't call me that." he groaned again, and ran a hand through his hair. I pouted, my lower lip shivering. Even though Alfred hated it when I called him 'daddy' he technically was.

"S-so what are you going to do?" I whimpered, and made the puppy dog eyes. There was no way he could not be tempted by my wonderful eyes. He growled, and I felt upset. It wasn't my fault Mia had chosen a shitty ID place! I just hoped he didn't take away my cell phone away again. That had been pure hell. He stopped the car in front of my -our- house, and shut down the car's engine.

"I think, that I'm going to have to take away your car." he said finally, but all I could hear was, "I'm going to send you to hell and watch you burn" that bastard could not take away my baby!

"W-what?" I stuttered, my eyes wide.

"You heard me Bianca. Now hand over the keys." he turned to look at me, but found an angry she- demon wielding a chainsaw.

"I'm sorry daddy, but no one, and when I say no one, takes away my baby. No one." I said, my voice dangerous and low. The last thing I remembered was screeching murderously,

"DIE BASTARD! DIE I SAY!" let's just say no one saw Alfred for the next month.

**-The End XD -**

**LOL hope you guys liked it~! The next chapter will probably be California. Remember to review/comment!**


	4. California

**OMG~! Thanks for all your comments n stuff! Gosh... I'll have to work extra hard on this fanfic! This one is California, requested by Californialoving so I hope you enjoy! I did this during school, so please dont kill me if you dont like it! One of my friends suggested she be a cute little muderer :3 So of course, I did it! Also, feel free to comment/review or PM me for a request!**

**Calfornia: Nisa doesn't own Hetalia or America *pets bear***

Alfred hovered over me nervously as he watched me cut up the fruit. Tonight apparently all of brothers friends were coming over to a party he was hosting. Because he fails at life, I have to make all the food. Is it smart to give an eight year old a knife? Of course not. But who said that Alfred was smart? Anyway, back to the point. Currently I was cutting up an orange (my oranges, thank you very much). Oh yeah! I should probably introduce myself! I'm Isabella F. Jones (or California). I have blonde hair, large blue eyes, and an evil bear named Sacramento. Of course, I couldn't forget my best friend Fredric. He lives in my head, if you were wondering.

_"You give me no credit!"_

"Shut up Fredric!" I accidentally yelled out loud. Alfred glanced at me weirdly, and just shook his head. Alfred told me once that I reminded him of my Uncle Arthur. I don't know why though. He's crazy. He thinks a flying mint bunny speeds to him! I know for a fact Fredric is real! He told me so!

_"Hey, hey Bella. You wanna have some fun and stab Alfred?"_ Fredric giggled. There was some bad things about having another person in your head though. They think its fun to stab people. Meh, whatever. I never listen to him anyway.

"You done yet kiddo?" Alfred asked for the tenth time.

"Gosh! For the last time Alfy, this is the last orange!" I complained, and puffed out my bottom lip in annoyance.

"Okay, okay, relax." he smiled, and patted my head. I refrained from rolling my eyes, and went back to business. About an hour later, I was finally done. I looked at my creation, a beautiful sculpture of an eagle.

Rawr! I heard from the next room, followed by a high pitched scream. I dashed into the room to find Sacramento growling at Alfred.

"SACRAMENTO! No! Bad, bad bear!" and I grabbed his scruff, and pulled him away, and back outside. See? I told you he was evil! Just not to me of course.

"Are you ready yet?" Alfred asked, sounding tired and anxious.

"The oranges are done, I just need to go and change. Are you ready?"

"Yup. Just hurry up, okay?"

"Kay! I'll be done in a few minutes. Don't mess anything up!"

About an hour later I was finally ready, (after having a heated argument with Fredric). I was wearing a spring green dress, and cute little black shoes. The look on Alfred's face made me know I was completely adorable.

Finally the doorbell rang, and I quickly got up to open the door. After that, tons of people I didn't even know showed up (because my brothers and sisters weren't invited). So finally all the guests were there.

"Hey Bella, these people piss me off. Wanna kill them?" Fredric asked, sounding bored.

"Maybe later." I sighed, and went off to get more punch.

After about five hours, it seemed like no one was going to leave. Many of the nations were all pissed off, or dead drunk. I knew because some of them were dancing half naked on the table. I heard the familiar bark of Sacramento, and I knew he was being bothered. I quickly dashed outside to see some creepy guy with a faucet and a lavender scarf.

"Uh, hello? What are you doing to my bear?" he turned around, and I knew I hated him. That, or he creeped me out.

"Nothing little girl. You become with mother Russia, da?" he said creepily, and started kolkolkoling.

"Pft. Gosh no!" I yelled, and puffed out my lip angrily. This guy was creepy, and annoying. Then he started getting closer and Fredric stated screaming out him, and my head hurt, so I just snapped.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME CREEP!" and pulled out one of my golden knives (I always keep one with me). He looked at me warily, and pulled out his faucet thingy.

"OH HELL NO BASTARD!" I screamed, and pointed my knife at him. I hadn't realized that now five people were watching us, all greatly amused.

Let's just say that Russia is now deathly afraid of California, that and, she's crazy.

**-The end :D-**

**Mk, just one last comment. The order of the next couple of chapters are 1. Illinois 2. Texas 3. Florida 4. Maine 5. Oregan 6. Alaska **

**If I missed any of you, please tell me!**

**Iggy: Nisa doesn't own Hetalia *pets eyebrows***


	5. Illinois

**Heeeeyyyyy~! I finally updated, (thanks for keeping me up all night story) and actually, I have a question for all of you. I was wondering if anyone would like to work on this with me! I find all fity states a little overbearing, and I was wondering if anyone would like to help me make chapters. I only need one person, so please PM me! The next chapter is Texas. Please review/comment!**

**Illinois: Nisa doesn't own Hetalia or America**

I made my way up to the balcony of my three story mansion, feeling bored. Missouri had promised she would come over today, but obviously she forgot. We were going to watch our new favorite TV show, The River. Meh, oh well, she was probably in one of her pissy moods today. It wouldn't surprise me if it was about Alfred. I'm getting ahead of myself though, my name is Mitchel Jones (I usually tried dropping out the Jones part). I have longish brown hair, and soft blue eyes. If some of you are wondering, no, I am not a girl. Actually, most of the states are guys. You've just met some of the girls though. My skin is tan, (probably because all of the working I do), I usually wear a tan jacket, and my favorite leather gloves. Missouri always makes fun of me, saying that I look like Indiana. Another thing about me; I hate Indiana. Why? I really can't remember. Whatever, I hate that guy.

So I sat around for another hour, debating on watching the show by myself, or waiting for Missouri. Finally, after like, an hour, the doorbell rang. I quickly jumped up, relieved that we could finally start the show. To my surprise -and horror- my older brother Alfred was at the door. He flashed me one of his hero smiles, but all I could think was, "Why the hell is this idiot here? I never called him!"

"Hey Mitchi! Missia -Missouri- called and said you were watching a horror movie, and you were really freaked out about watching it, so she called me to tell me to watch it with you!" my jaw wide open, I just stared at Alfred.

"W-wait, what? I'm not afraid to watch the river! Why the hell would Missouri say that? That bitch, I'm going to kill her!" I stuttered angrily. Oh, and one more thing ; I could hardly stand my older brother. Probably because he has this shitty 'hero' complex thingy. Weird? Hell yes.

"She told me you might be embarrassed, so she told me to just watch it with you anyway! It's okay dude! I don't really like creepy thing either!" he rambled on, never stoping to not smile. I felt my face heating up, and had a strong urge to kill a certain state.

"No- " I started to say coldly, but he dragged me inside anyway.

"I can't just let my little bro watch something creepy by himself! Hero's totally don't do that!" he stated, and forced me on to the couch. Settling down beside me, I was was silently fuming to myself. After Alfred finally left, I was going to kill her. Like, get-a-chainsaw-and-rip-off-her-face kind of killing spree. He clicked the tv remote, and the show started. I stared annoyed at it, tough snorting every time Alfred jumped.

"You sure it's not to scary? Cause, um, we can turn it off..." he said nervously for the thirteenth time.

"No." I snapped, and just let him wallow there in horror. Finally they showed a demon killing a girl, and he snapped.

"LIKE OH MY GOD! DID YOU SEE THAT? HE JUST GOT SHITTY FUDGING KILLED! HOLY SHIT TURN IT OFF~~~~~!" and grabbed me around the waist, dragging me outside. Actually, I was too stunned to react before it was too late. He shoved me in the car, locked the door, and got in himself.

"W-what the hell are you doing bastard?" I cried angrily, and pounded on the door. "MY SHOW ISN'T OVER YET!" he ignored me, and instead floored the engine, as we sped off to god knows where.

Finally after an hour of screaming, hitting, and cursing, our car finally stopped. I turned to him, furious. "Where the hell are we idiot? Take me back home!"

After a couple of minutes of screaming, he dragged me into the mansion before us. He shoved open the door, and I could hear some cursing, and loud footsteps coming down to greet us. Currently I was hanging by my stomach, being held by Alfred's right arm.

"L-let me go dammit!" I cried anxiously. There was no way anyone could see me like this! Finally a petite man with sloppy blonde hair, stunning green eyes, and huge eyebrows greeted us.

"What the bloody hell Alfred! What are you doing here? Wha- Who is that child?" the man cried, his face red from all the yelling.

"LET ME GO DAMMIT OR I WILL CUT YOUR DAMN ARM OFF!" I screamed, and started struggling again.

"Alfred, put the boy down." he said, exasperated. Finally Alfred released his death grip on me, and I fell on to the floor with a thud. I jumped up quickly, and brushed myself off. I turned t face the man, crossing my arms.

"Who the hell are you? Where the hell am I?" I asked, not caring if I was being rude. The man rose his large eyebrows at me before answering.

"First, my name is Arthur, but call me England. Right now, your currently in Missouri. Anymore questions?" he asked, clearly pissed.

"E-England? Alfred, why the hell did you bring us here?" I asked, frustrated.

"I always go to Iggy when I'm creeped out!" he exclaimed, and crossed his arms, huffing, muttering about how he was just trying to save us, etc. I let out a snicker, and faced England.

"Well then, if you don't mind, I'm going back home." Arthur just rose an eyebrow, and said,

"Aren't you a little young to be driving?" my face went bright red, and I stuck out my chin.

"It's not my fault that I'm here! This idiot dragged me here for no reason!"

"A hero doesn't leave his little bro to the monsters!" Alfred chimed in. I just rolled my eyes in response, and walked to the front door.

"I'll just call Missia and tell her to pick me up. She owes me anyway." I said coldly, and flipped open my cell. It rang until a giggling Missouri answered her phone.

"Hey Mitch! So, was the show really scary? Good thing big brother was there to protect you!" she mocked and sniggered. I felt my face heating up, and growled angrily back into the phone,

"Missouri, if you don't come and pick me up, I am going to kick your ass. Understand?" I growled, my teeth clenched. She laughed, and replied casually,

"Sure Mitchi. Where the hell are you?"

"At England's house in your state." I hissed, still bright red.

"Mkk. Be there in a bit! Watch out for monsters~!" and hung out. I started muttering about I was going to kill her, and stood there, arms still crossed.

Finally, after an eternity later, Missia pulled up in her black mustang.

"Thank god." I muttered. Alfred had decided to stay at England's house, claiming he was too freaked out to be alone.

"That took you forever." I hissed, and climbed into the car.

"Poor Mitch. You have a nice night?"

"I'm going to kill you."

-The end X3-

**Please review/comment! Remember to ask me about helping with the story~**

**Iggy: Nisa doesn't own Hetalia *sips tea***


	6. Texas

**Hey there! So another chapter, done! Here is the order now: 1. Florida 2. Maine 3. Oregan 4. Rhode Island 5. Alaska Please remeber to review/comment!**

**Texas: Nisa doesnt own Hetalia or America**

I stood behind a tree, my breathe quick and short. Currently, I was playing paint ball with New Mexico, Oklahoma, and Arkansas. Oh! Right, you probably don't know who I am. My name is Haley Jones (or Texas). I have slightly tanned skin (not a fake tan thank you very much.) I have bright blue eyes (They sort of resemble America's eyes), and wavy long blonde/brown hair. Yes, I am a girl (If some of you were confused.) as I was saying, I was playing paint ball with my three best friends. With my gun firmly in my hands, I quickly and cautiously poked my head around the tree. After quickly confirming I would be safe to come out, and walked through the forests ,and fields, until coming to a small clearing to rest.

I sat down gratefully, and took a long swig of water from my jug. I was about to keep going, but I heard a scream of triumph, and a loud blast, shortly feeling the effects of the paint ball on my back.

"Who the hell?" I screamed angrily. I was known throughout the country that I was the best paint ball player. So who had shot me? Whipping my head around, I turned to glare at the shooter. Which, to my anger, just happened to be Alfred.

"HAHA~! I so got you Haley!" he said, laughing triumphantly. I got up quickly to glare at him.

"IM SEPARATING FROM YOU!" I screamed, and ran off. Alfred stared after me, jaw open.

I sat under a tree moping, any that an idiot like Alfred had beat me. Of course, I could actually become a country if I wanted too. I have my own oil, my own gas, and farming land. Of course, I was also kinda pissed that Obama was the president as well. Meh, everyone knew I was a pure Republic state. I knew I could never do it though. Even though I hate to admit it, I probably wouldn't do very well on my own. There was so many things I didn't have. Whatever, as long as it annoyed Alfred, I was good with it.

"Haley! Hey Haley! I'm sorry, okay? Just don't leave!" I heard Alfred call. I let out an angry hum, but replied back,

"You idiot! I'm right here!" and rolled my eyes. I heard Alfred come running towards me, and I braced myself for impact. He finally showed up in my little clearing, paint ball gone. His face was dirty, and I could tell he had been quite worried.

"You idiot." I sighed, "I wouldn't really leave. You just pissed me off." he nodded, but his answer made me pissed again.

"Not that I would let you leave" and he creepily pulled out his chain saw. I let out a squeak, and glared at him. He grinned again, and said creepily,

"So don't even think about leaving."

Let's just say now Texas is pissed off and slightly freaked out by Alfred. She then threatened even more that she would leave, but meh, everyone knows she won't.

-The end :P-

**LOL sorry that was so short~ Im starting to run out of plot bunnies! Remember to review/comment**

**Iggy: Nisa doesnt own Hetalia *plays with fairy***


	7. Florida

**Mkk this chapter is done by the-best-person-in-the-world or known as Day Star Angel :3 So a big hug to her~! This chapter was requested by... uh... I lost the user name D: So sorry whoever requested Florida... Anywho, enjoy! Miane is up next, then Oregan, than Rhode Island, and then Alaska. Remeber to review/comment and request a state!**

**Florida: Nisa doesnt own Hetalia or America**

Sometimes living in the Everglades is the most peaceful place on this planet, at least for me. But I guess that's what you'd expected when you're Florida. My name is Joshua, Joshua Jones but most call me J.J, I have America's famous sandy hair, but my eyes is like a sweet honeysuckle, with the complexion of a tanned surfer. Let me just say and there's nothing more relaxing than sitting out after a float with the American Alligator, Toothy, and watching the Blue Heron fly by. Nothing in the world.  
>Not to say that that's the only thing to do here, but it sure is the best! See I've got a little of everything, beautiful Everglades, beautiful beaches, and cities. Plenty of cities! Plenty of people too, I ranked 4th in population in the US thank you very much. Why is that you ask?<br>Well because we know how to live. How to kick back in a nice lawn chair and eats Cuties (because mine is the BEST no matter what Cali says!) Plus having Disney World in my back pocket helps too.

"Hey SunShine, 'The SUN' says hello!" Cali waltz right into my humble home while I stayed in my chair, "Really how do you stand this heat, this humidity?" I yawned and muttered a small reply, really, it couldn't of been but noon, who in their right mind would disturb me from me sleep. . . I was having a good dream.  
>"Hey, J.J.! Happy Birthday little brother!" Michigan said following California. Birthday? I looked on the Calendar. Sure as day it was March 3! I guess it was today. . . I rubbed my eyes in time to see Texas carrying at least forty huge tubs of what looked like cool trash cans.<br>"Haley, what is that?" She looked innocently at me and flashed her eyelashes in a mock of California.  
>"Why this? Oh it's nothing! 'SunShine'! 'The "Sun" has arrived!'" she fake bowed, "These are just some left over fireworks from yesterday from back home. I thought since this is your "16" birthday for the nineteenth time, I wanna make rememberable!" she leaned close to me. "Just keep an eye out for 'Spray Tan' over there!" she winked at me and snuck off to the back of the house some sort of spy. I laughed softly, so much work entertainment.<br>"The Party May Now Begin; The Hero Has Arrived!" I didn't need to turn to see who it was, it was quite clear that it was our 'Father/Dad' whatever you what to call him, I'll just stick to 'Bro'. "J.J. It's good to see you!" he bear hugged me. "How've you been? What's been going on? What are you up too nowadays?" Alfred rambled a mile a minute and waved at him to slow down.  
>"Bro, I've been fine, chill!" I said in a teasing manner knowing how Alfred could and would talk till next week, and cover everything in the Universe. Note to anyone who meets my Father, don't try to let him talk it all out, you'll die before he runs out of things to say.<br>"Great, man! Where's the food? The Hero is hungry! Is there cake?" Alfred fist bumped me before demanding to know about food. I was about to shrug and tell him the bad news, but that was before I caught a glimpse of Minnesota carrying an Orange flavored cake. I saw Alfred's mouth water.  
>"Looks like Minnie's a step ahead of you Pops." and walked over to my favorite blue chair in the cozy back corner and lazily watch as more of my siblings walked into my now small looking house. 'How did you all get through the mud? How'd you get past Toothy?' Ohio pasted by and pated my head.<br>"Good party Joshua."  
>"I didn't even know about this until today." I gave a sheepish grin looking at my visitors with half closed eyes. Ohio chuckled and again pated my head.<br>"Well you can thank your Twin for that." Ohio smiled, "Speak of the Devil, here she comes." I opened my eyes fully and watch as a Sly looking Texas snaked her way towards me. We were called twins because we because states in the same year, even if we were polar opposites at times.  
>"Come on J.J.! You'll want a front seat for this!" Texas pulled me up out of my big blue chair and yanked me out side. It was dusk, the sun just starting to set and the stars visible from my home. Out in the swamp there was a figure flinging around what could only be described as fire. It looked like Cali, that couldn't be, That state wouldn't dare risk all that faked beautifiedness out in the swamp. "Not unless something was in it for her." Texas sang reading my thoughts.<br>At that moment a few things happened as Cali screamed Bloody Murder and red and blue fireworks exploded on the ground not five feet from the frightened state, while at least fifteen orange and whites shot up in the sky making huge popping sounds and the colors drizzled down. It was hard to hear Cali's screams as the second round of fireworks went off and spelled out quite vividly "Happy Birthday FL" in Orange, Green, and Blue. I teared, my favorite colors.  
>The show ended shortly after that and all but California returned inside for the most amazing Orange cake and drinks afterwards.<br>Needless to say it was the best Birthday yet. But still only second best to lying out the Florida heat soaking up rays.

**LET US CLAP FOR DAY STAR ANGEL~!:3 A big thanks to her~ Anywho, remember to review/comment and request a state!**

**Iggy: Nisa doesnt own Hetalia *slaps Alfred***


	8. Maine

**Mk, this chapter was made by meee ^^ I hope you like it~! This chapter was requested by Lon Yokune, the red head idea was requested by witchqueen783 Remember to review/comment, and feel free to request a state!**

**Maine: Nisa doesnt own Hetalia or America**

The night was stormy. From my little house on the coast, I could hear waves crashing against the cliffs. It scared me like nothing else could. Jumping from my bed, I hurried toward the living room, racing to get to the phone. My red curly hair bounced slightly, as I grabbed the phone anxiously. Being Maine, I should be used to this. I mean really, there are cliffs and the ocean all around me. I really just couldn't get over it.

The strange and stupid fear started when I was about five. I was still young enough that I lived with New York. He had gone on a business trip, and I had been left home. I being a very adventurous child, decided to go outside during a thunderstorm to my favorite spots; the cliffs. The idiot who was supposed to be watching me, *cough* Alfred *cough* was dead asleep on the couch. I was surrounded by lightning and thunder, my vivid green eyes widened in amazement and shock. That's when I saw it. Lying at the bottom of the cliff was…. MY BEAUTIFUL PINAPPLE! After running inside screaming, I had made Alfred jump off the cliff and save my beautiful yellow fruit. Of course, then I had to call the hospital, but meh, he was okay.

I quickly dialed New York's number, and waited impatiently for him to pick up.

"Hello? Lilia is that you…? Is something wrong?" he asked, his husky voice thick with drowsiness. I let out a whimper, and almost screamed,

"LOUIE~! IM AFRAID MY PINAPPLE IS AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CLIFFS AGAIN!" but I refrained from speaking.

"It's storming outside." I whispered, tugged anxiously at my yellow night gown. He let out a soft groan, and complained,

"C'mon Lilly! Your pineapple is perfectly fine! Your thirteen for god's sake!" I let out an upset hum, and murmured,

"I need you to come and help me check Louie."

"Omigod seriously? It's like 1 in the morning!"

"I don't care~!" I cried, and jumped when there was another flash.

"I'll be there is fifteen minutes." He groaned, and hung up. I sat on the couch, twisting my hands. My pet seagull jumped into my lap, and pecked my ear affectionately.

"Mr. Pecks, what if Mr. Yellow dove off the cliff again? Then I'll have to throw Louie off the cliff so he can go and get him!" all the response I got was a chirp.

After fifteen minutes, someone finally knocked on the door. I jumped up, and dragged Louie inside.

"Let's get this over with." he sighed, and waited for me to get ready. I remembered to bring my flashlight.

We walked to the edge of the cliff, and I peered anxiously over it, grabbing Louie's hand.

"Is it down there?" I asked, my voice shaking. He let out a soft groan, and asked,

"How the hell did it even manage to go over?" I gasped, and looked for myself. Louie had been right. Mr. Yellow was at the bottom of the cliff!

"L-louie! What are you going to do?" I cried, but I already knew. I slowly got behind him, and pushed hard.

"W-what the hell?" he screamed all the way down. I heard a crash, and loud cussing.

"Remember to get Mr. Pineapple!" and rushed inside to call the police.

-At the bottom of the cliff-

That damn bitch pushed me off the cliff! Luckily, since I was a state, I wasn't hurt that bad. I grabbed the pineapple angrily, and chucked it into the ocean. Screw her and her pineapple. She could have killed me! Finally the police –or rescue team- showed up, and I yelled,

"Oi! I'm down here!"

The rope was lowered, and I grabbed onto it, screaming,

"Pull me up!"

Finally I got to the top, seeing a crying Lilia. I almost felt bad for chucking her favorite fruit. Suddenly, her face went cold.

"Where is Mr. Yellow?" she demanded.

"U-um… In pineapple heaven…?"

I never got the chance to say anything else before she grabbed rope, chopped it off, and let me fall –again-.

-back to Maine-

Let's just say Louie is now pissed at me, and has hated pineapples ever since.

-The end :D-

**XD So, here is the order~ 1. Oregan 2. Oklahoma 3. Rhode Island 4. Alaska :3 **

**Iggy: Nisa doesnt own Hetalia *pets scone***


	9. Oregon

**Hey~! ^-^ I'm not dead! Im sorry for not updating sooner (my beta dissapeared) so i hope you like it~! Here is the new order of chapters~ 1. Oklahoma 2. Michigan 3. Alaska 4. Washington 5. Rhode Island :3 This chapter was requested by Anon :D so I hope you like it~!**

**Oregon: Nisa doesnt own Hetalia**

It just happened to be a fine day; the sky was blue, the sun was shining, and there was a nice breeze. Actually, on this fine day; I was stuck inside with a boatload of papers. Meh that could be completed later. I quickly got up and out of my cherry wood desk, and went to go stretch outside. I sighed, letting myself plop to the grass. I closed my eyes, and the next thing I knew, I was asleep.

I woke up, the grass tickling my feet; making me giggle. I groggily opened one eye, and stared up at the sky. The only problem with it though; was that it was neon green. Being Oregon and all, this obviously meant to me a huge tornado was on its way. I quickly jumped up, planning to go back inside quickly. Something touched my feet, and I quickly looked down. The grass was... Purple? I let out a screech, quickly running on to the cement.

"W-what the hell?" I cried angrily.

"Jasper?" a loud voice called.

"W-what? Who's there! What's going on?" I asked angrily, backing slowly into the house.

"What do you mean man? It's just me. I told you I would be coming over today!" I turned quickly to the voice, sighing in relief when seeing my older brother Alfred.

"A-Alfred! What's going on? Why is the sky green and why is the grass purple?" he looked at me weirdly, and asked,

"What are you talking about? The sky has always been green! There's nothing wrong with the grass dude!" I gaped in horror at him, hardly believing my ears. Was he being serious?

"Don't fuck around with me! The sky and grass have never ever been those colors! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Jasper, cussing will get you nowhere." he chided. "Do you feel okay? Maybe you're sick!"

"HE IS NOT CRAZY!" said a voice coming out of nowhere. Alfred just rolled his eyes, and started muttering underneath his breathe.

"Who's there?" I called; hoping whoever this was could help me. A small man appeared out of nowhere, with vivid green eyes and huge eyebrows.

"England?" I scoffed. When I had said I hoped someone could help me, he had not been in my mind.

"Yes you twit! Do you want to go home or not?"

"Iggy." Alfred said in a warning tone, "This is his home you idiot!"

"No, his home is in a different America!" he retorted angrily. Alfred just rolled his eyes, and let out a loud sigh.

"Whatever Artie, if you want to play wizard with Oregon, go ahead!" and disappeared himself.

"Stupid git, magic is real! I'll show him some day..." he muttered crossly under his breathe.

"Uh... England? You said you were going to help me." I pointed out, still a bit weirded out.

"Oh yes! The way to get out of here is simple. One; you must do a cooking test. Two; a concert for Spain. Understand?"

"Whaaaa?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head. Did he seriously think that was the way out? He nodded, and pointed to the kitchen.

"You have to make your best dish, and then feed it to the grass. Understand?" I nodded, and went into the kitchen. I was determined to get out of this place.

After about two hours, I was finally done with my dish. Of course, me being a wonderful cook and all, I wasn't that worried. Even thought my family said my food was terrible *cough*. I walked briskly outside, and gently dumped the food onto the ground. The grass started to turn blue, then eventually green.

"Hurray!" I cried, and clapped my hands together. England came outside to inspect it, and nodded.

"Now you have to perform for Spain himself. What is your plan?" he asked.

"I'll just play the guitar." I said simply, and magically pulled out my guitar. All of a sudden Spain was by me, and in a huge throne.

"Play por fovor!" he cried, and clapped his hands together. I bowed, a d started playing.

I finally finished, and waited worriedly to see if he would accept, and send me back home. He nodded, and suddenly, I felt the ground being pulled out from underneath me, and a swift movement.

"Jasper? Jasper, are you all right?" a voice called, and I groggily opened one eye. I breathed a sigh of relief after seeing the sky and the grass. Canada stood over me, a look of concern over his face.

"I'm fine." I smiled, and got up, brushing myself off.

"Oh! England's here to see you! He said its something important." I nodded, a feeling of dread settle over me. What if he forced me to go back to the other dimension? I walked inside, seeing England sitting on the couch, his face smug looking.

"So, Spain let you pass hm? Well then, good for you! Anyway, I just stopped by to see if you were alive, but you are, so goodbye!" he said, and vanished.

"D-did you see that?" Canada cried, but I was just laughing to myself, still wondering about other dimensions.

**- The end :3-**

**I hope you liked it~!b Remember to review/comment or request a state!**

**Iggy: Nisa doesnt own Hetalia *pets flying mint bunny***


	10. Oklahoma

**Heeeyyy~! ^^ Im leik really tired, so im just gonna hurry up and uplaod this ^^; Please enjoy!**

**Oklahoma: Nisa deosnt own hetalia~!**

Is anyone here the middle child? Or at least the second youngest? Trust me, I know how you feel. My name is Maria Jones; or better known as Oklahoma. I have dark brown wavy hair, a nice -real- tan, and big cow brown eyes. Some people consider me the baby of the family (I am not~!) cause obviously that's obviously Hawaii! Even though I am short, I'm more mature than some of my siblings *cough*. Anyway, I want to tell you a story. For you who or the oldest, maybe you'll learn an important lesson.

It was last summer -around the fourth of July- and all of my siblings gathered at a park to have a sort of a family reunion. Of course, Illinois almost killed Indiana, and California almost killed Florida, but meh, that's a different story. Anyway, I had been talking to Arkansas about how it was stupid America himself wasn't here - obviously he was with Uncle Arthur- and wondering why we couldn't all get along. In truth, I care deeply for my family. I believe family is the most important thing in the world, and constantly wonder why the world can't get along. The only two people that I don't completely love are Kansas and Texas *cough*. I don't even know why!

It had been around lunch when the sky started to get dark. I could tell Maine was getting nervous, because she started inching closer to New York. Around four o'clock, it started raining; hard. Most of my siblings hopped into their cars, but for those of us who weren't allowed to drive yet, we were almost abandoned in the rain. Luckily, Missouri remembered us, and we were able to get into the car.

"The rain is coming down so fast that I can barely see!" Missouri complained, her nose scrunched up in concentration. I could tell most of my siblings were getting nervous, because Arkansas went as far as suggesting we all get out of the car. If there's one thing I can never let my sibling see is me being weak. Sure, I was the second youngest, but screw that! I had a reputation as well! Suddenly the car lurched forward, and we started spinning. Most of my siblings started screaming, but I just racked my brain, hoping to find a quick solution. Suddenly, it came to me.

"Missouri! Try steering to the right!" I screeched frantically, and tried to calm down a hyperventilating Arkansas. She did as I told her, and we screeched to a bumpy stop. We all let out a hum of relief, and started making sure all of us were okay.

"We should probably get out of the car." Illinois suggested firmly. We all obeyed, and hopped outside. The rain had started to slow down, and we searched for the other cars.

"Missouri? Oklahoma! Arkansas?" voices called, and we screeched in reply,

"We're here!"

In the end, all of my older siblings found us, and led us to their cars. Missouri was pissed that her car was decked, but she admitted she was glad we were all okay. Finally a very confused Alfred showed up, and took us to the waiting buses he had ordered to take us all home. I climbed into a bus with Alfred, very tired and worn out. In grogginess I leaned against his large chest, letting him hold me. When I woke up, I would kill him anyway. I was just glad all of us were safe.

**-The End :D-**

***death* I forgot to tell you who requested this! It was Klepogirl~! I hope you enjoyed it! :3**


	11. Oregon 2

**Uh, hey~! ^^; so anywho, my beta's computer died for two days and she just got around to writing this! My Oregon chapter was a little stupid, so when I read this i thought it was funny :3 I aslo had promised someone to do a sci fi thingy so i hope this chapter makes up for it! The only diff is that the origional Oregon's name was Jasper and this one's is Ethan :D So enjoy~!**

**Oregon: Nisa doeast own Hetalia**

Awesome place man! You said this was a bar? Where's the peanuts?" I heard the booming of America before I saw him, though I didn't really need to see him to know he was finally here! There was just something about my 'Fatherland" that in a way demanded to be noticed without him even have to say a word, you just feel it. "Hey man, have you seen a teenaged dude?" Alfred voice rang loud in the large half-filled bar, "'bout yea tall, pale as ice? Black hair, kinda lanky looking, and huge busy eyebrows half covering some lightish brown eyes?"

'Great force. . .' I heaved a long sigh, 'Never changed, it would seem.' first off, there is no such thing as black hair, there's deep dark brown, but no black. Second, I do NOT have busy eyebrows, I'm just afraid of tweezing. . . And that weird stringy thing that I've seen my sister Isabella (better known by you as California) does almost every other week to keep her young and innocent look up, but I'd tell you, there's nothing "innocent" about that bear thing she carries around.

"I think he goes by Derek?" Alfred ask with an obvious mouthful of. . . Something, the person he was talking to said sorry never heard to him, but as I predicted America pushed on, "Then Ethan then! Jones! Look, I don't know which name he's uses these years but! I DO know my, uh, friend told me to come to this bar to meet him for some big  
>Before we go to some SUPER AWESOME convention! Now I know you can help me out, man, so why don't you help me out already!" I chuckled; the plan was going according to plan. I saw it in my head, the stranger's eyes will light up with false recantation, and he'll say, "Oh yea, Ethan Derek Jones, you must be Alfred." pat his shoulder and point him to the back room separated by old fashioned swinging doors.<p>

I was right. Action time.

I stealthy walk along the dirt wall lauded hidden under the bar. It was shadowy black in the tunnels, the only lights came from a crack or two between the floorboards, but fine, that was, I needed not the light to aid my eyes. I followed the heavy footsteps of the hero country.

Alfred waited in the empty dim back room and waited, and waited. Where was this dude? Ethan was support to meet him here for lunch. Well, it was noon. No one was here. Alfred heard a creek; he heard a sound, his head snapped around. Nothing. "Wellah, that's weird! Heelllloooo?"

Under the floors I was trying so hard not to laugh! This was gonna be great! My outfit was built to perfection! It was time! I stepped on a latch and the trap door closed above the Country and snuck closer to him. The startled Alfred rubbed the walls trying to feel for a light switch, which he found with little trouble. The black lights that I had just installed last night came on and illuminated my neon green face and white "ghost shirt" almost to a purple.

"'Hello, Sweetheart'!" I spooked to Alfred, quoting one of my most favorite TV shows, who's wide eyes were as big as Tony's space ship, he screamed like a little girl. When I say little I'm serious, like 5 years old, it was high pitched and LOUD! Oh how the thing of fright is SO lovely when not directed towards you!

Though I should of known my lapse of victory was not to be, because as soon as I stopped laughing, Alfred pulled back him fist and swung. Hard. At the impact of the swing I flew back into a wall and felt all the blackberries I'd eaten in the last month flop around in my poor tummy that was currently doing back flips.

"Take that you BLOOD SUCKING FEIND!" I felt it coming, the wave of The America's wrath that he's so known for being.

"No Don't!" I screamed like a baby, I folded into the fetal position and hid my face. There was a pause and you could almost hear Alfred think, 'American ghost wouldn't do this...? I should of punched air, not flesh...'

"Ethan? Whaa..what are you DOING?" I couldn't tell if he was mad or maybe just really confused.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scar- I mean I did but!- that's not the point I didn't think you'd react so badly!" wincing as tried to talk my way out of Alfred really beating me up.

"oh, dude! I'm so sorry man!" he grabbed my forearm and yanked me up. I finnly go a good look at Alfred and was shocked to see that Alfred was dress as (or tried to) dress like Arnold Schwarzenegger, the outfit was more a success than a failure, something about the clean blonde hair on the dirty cameo with his too clean face was streaked with mud. "Ahh! You really got me dude!" he laughed and patted my back hard. "But for cereal Eth, that was kinda stupid!"

". . . I'll say." I grumbled.

"Hey! Listen to this! 'I'll be bahhk.'" America said with the straightest face I've ever seen. I smirked and studied him, his face stayed blanked

"'Mmmm. . . The force is strong with this one' . . . this time." I smirked. Alfred gave a broad smile.

"It has always amazed me how you can just jump right back up in the saddle!" I sighed.

"You were just around Kentucky recently haven't you. . ." Alfred smiled and thought at the new sure to be scar on the bottom palm of Kentucky, his huge roughed upped hands from a little joy ride on a bull with the new addition of A three inch jagged gash.

I just sighed and said, "That just proves I'm your 'child'. . ." Alfred put his arm around my shoulders, and gave me a sideways hug.

"Ahhhh, come on Oregon! Now tell me!" he stood back under the light, "How do I look? Think I'll win the costume contest at that Comcon thingy?" I looked back at him, and chose to let the fact that he just called the COMCON a "thingy" and told him straight up,

"Well. . . Tell me, do you feel lucky? . . . Punk." I growled gritting my teeth. Alfred smile widely and guided me towards the exit.

**xD I hope you liked it~! Remember to comment/review and feel free to request a state! :3**


	12. New York

**Heeeeeeeyyyyy~! Sorry this chapter is weirdly formated, there is somthing wrong with my computer D: This chapter is done by the greatest writer in the world, Black Star Angel :D She did New York~ Actually, btw this chapter is more serious and if your confused; its about 9/11. Please enjoy~! Remember to review/comment and request a state!**

**New York: Nisa doesnt own Hetalia~!**

It's strange how any day could be your last one on this planet. Being a state one like myself and my 49 siblings, we don't have to worry about that much. At least I didn't think so. I'm Louis Henry Jones, formerly Kirkland before Alfred gained custody of us (the first 13 states). To be perfectly honest, I never once thought of death. Not once. On this particular day in 2001, it was probably my most normal abnormal day of my life. It was cool September's day, the only thing different on this day from the others was that today all fifty states and one country were going to be in the same room in some small secretive town just outside one of my brother states, Delaware. Delaware was hosting the States' meeting this time, as it was an mandatory meeting. According to Alfred -who was already in the room looking at papers when I came in twenty till- he felt that we all needed to be together today. Though he couldn't explain why. I was lounging in a leather rolly chair watching Maine talk oddly to Mr. Pineapple, and nodding to the music from the newest Musical, at that point I was getting tired of waiting for the rest of my younger siblings to get here. The oldest of us, (the first 13 states) were already at the bed and breakfast conference room. Currently I was dressed in a black pint striped suit, that way after our States meeting I could go to "work" managing the economics at my office in the crown of Lady Liberty. You see it is my job to predict the stock markets. My job to prepare the states and even Alfred if the economy was going to start too slid. And I'm pretty good at it too, just don't think about the "Great Depression" (leave it to me to forget a decimal at the exact wrong  
>time...) The point is, this meeting is supposed to start in two minutes and forty-two seconds (at 8a.m. sharp) and still good thirty-some states are missing. I guess it wouldn't be so amazing if Alfred was already here, what more was that he quiet hadn't said one word the whole time, a thing thought impossible for the Great Hero. About fifty-one seconds till 8 a.m. I noticed Massy (...Massachusetts) start to fidget his body from side to side, which was the strangest thing I've even seen in my life. Mass doesn't twitch, he doesn't play with his fingers. This must really be an off day for us, I mean, Alfred was the first here, and Mass is fidgeting? The world must be coming to an ending!' I silently chuckled to myself. I took a survey to who was here. I noticed Indiana was up and about pacing with a worried look on her face. Missouri with her brown eyes was watching a fly buzz around the room, grinning evilly when it happened to land on Illinois. I watched him glare at the fly, and flick it right into Missouri's smirking face. Texas was talking to Florida about a common immigration problem. Bianca (New Jersey) was painting her nails bright neon pink. Nevada was passed out cold on a love seat with dark shades over his head. Colorado was sketching out a bird jumping on a tree branch. And South and North Dakota were playing "Go fish" on the floor.<p>

To my disappointment, it wasn't until six minutes and eleven second after eight that we started the meeting. It started out easily enough, talking about  
>normal stuff and Alfred asking personal "updating" questions that we only heard about threefour times every year, before we got into the real juice of  
>the meeting. It was hard to not to laugh at the Sun state as Texas and California started arguing over immigration laws that she clearly did not know. "Haley! How could you be so cruel? Those poor people from Mexico just want a nice home!" Bella snapped. Texas brushed her golden hair behind her ears and used a technique that made me smile, being calm. "I understand Bella, but I will not tolerate lazy bum's, if they are not<br>going to work, then they can go home!" "Go Home? To Mexico?" Cali shrieked knowing what full well what the older state was trying to do. "Are you nuts? There's like drug wars and stuff going on like right now!"

"Speaking of Mexico and Drug wars," New Mexico said, "Whose smart idea was it to send the President's daughter there for spring break? Do you know how hard Texas and I have try to keep kids away from going there?" I sighed, the first 13 states don't usually get involved with debates, we normally stay quite most of time, and today was no difference. The 13 knew that Texas could take care of herself, and really didn't need anyone to question her beliefs, she loved her people almost as much as Virginia the "Mother state" to the states, and would only do what's best for her people. We also knew that Alfred couldn't control were the President's daughter went no matter how he felt about it. Over all it was going to be a typical meeting and it wasn't even 8:15 a.m. yet.

The meeting went on without many problems; well as many as 50 people can on  
>any subject that is. But there was this nagging feeling that seemed to loom<br>over my head, I couldn't place it, but it seemed like fear. Yes, fear. I was  
>feeling fear. My mental clock said it was only 8: 42: 21 a.m. but something<br>deep with end me was really start to twist and turn, my heart felt like it was  
>about to be ripped out. I looked up and saw Alfred with the same pain stricken<br>look, the kind he got when South Carolina and Mississippi first broke away  
>from him to form the Confederacy in 1860.<br>Alfred, Indiana, Mass, I and even New Jersey began to look sick.  
>Alfred's eyes couldn't stay still; they kept jumping from one spot to another<br>as if expecting something. Indiana started hyperventilating in silence. New  
>Jersey's forehead wrinkled with worry, her large eyes wide with confusion, and<br>her bump it leaning to the side following her head. I felt sick to my stomach  
>and I tried to ignore it.<br>8: 45: 59 a.m.  
>Mass gave a yell of pain as she hunched over in her chair breathing too hard,<br>too fast. She started yelling and screaming in pure terror, thrashing  
>everywhere. I stood, only having a moment to process the condition of my<br>sister, that last moment of bliss before my life, and how the life of my people  
>would change forever.<br>8: 46: 31 a.m.  
>my body heaved over as if it were punched, but it felt like I had been shot<br>by a tank. I feel to the floor, tears leaking out my eyes. My Hands shaking.

"Momma? Why is the plane flying so low to the city?"  
>"Oh My God! We're gonna crash!" A passenger shrieked, panic followed, and people<br>we're pushing to go anywhere, anywhere but on this plane. The Mother's eyes  
>shined brave with fear, her will forcing her not to cry.<br>"Momma?" her baby girl asked with fear in her voice and tried to hug her  
>mother across the armrest. The mother embraced her four year old daughter<br>picking her up over the chair and into her lap, and she cuddled her precious  
>child in her arms as she did when she was a just a baby. Such a short while<br>ago.  
>"Oh, sweetheart, don't cry. Baby? Baby. I love you sweetie. Close your eyes."<br>She whispered into her ear, drawing down the shade of the window. "Close your  
>eyes."<p>

"Momma, are we going to see daddy?" The mother laughed gently.  
>"Yes! Yes love, we're gonna see daddy!" her voice cracked with a small smile.<br>"We're going home."

A scream ripped through my body. What happened?

"Tommy do you have those pape- Oh My Lord! Watch out!"

Gone. People burned alive. Incinerated. My People. Run! Get out of the  
>buildings! Hurry!<p>

"Get these people out of the building! Now!" Firefighters by the dozen, by  
>the hundreds swarmed into the building to save to trapped souls. "Let's move<br>it people! Move! Move! Move!

"Dad, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. . ."  
>"its ok, son, its ok. . ."<p>

Smoke. Fire. Flames. Smoke. Fire. Flames. Smoke. Fire. Flames. I can't  
>breath, it's too hot. The smoke, it's too thick!<p>

"We have to jump! We gotta get out of here! It's our only hope!"  
>"No! Stop!" But it was too late.<p>

That day is still fresh in my mind. I've never thought about dying, I never  
>worried about it. But in that day I died two-thousand-six-hundred-and-six<br>times. I fell from burning buildings two hundred and fifteen times. I went  
>into those towers to save my people, and died in the flames three hundred and<br>forty one times. My building collapsed on me seven hundred and twenty four  
>times.<p>

I've never thought of death before.

**D: Wasnt that sad? I promise the next chpater will be funny *nods* So anyway, sorry again for the weird formating~ Remember to Review/comment and request a state! Another big thanks to Black Star Angel for the fabulous chapter :3 The next chapter up is Michigan!**

**Iggy: Nisa doesnt own Hetalia *kicks France***


	13. Michigan

**Hey~! Im back~ anyway, this chapter is by me :D It was requested by AnalogDemyx57 :3 so i hope you enjoy it! The next chapter is Alaska! Ugh Ive got a report to finish so i gtg remember to comment/review and request a state!**

**Michigan: Nisa doesnt own Hetalia~!**

I sat by the water, letting it lap up my feet, kinda like hungry blue snakes, licking my feet. The day was perfect; the wind blowing in my hair, the smell of wild flowers surrounding me. The sand wasn't too hot, and the wind didn't make the sand blow into my eyes. Of course, a perfect dream can only last so long.

"FEEEEEERRRRRNNNN~!" a voice screeched, making me wince and open my eyes. Ugh, the perfect day was just a dream. Outside it was pouring rain, sending cold breezes through the window I had left open. I shook my head angrily, and shoved myself up.

"What?" I screamed in reply, hands on my hips.

"I'm hoooommmmmeeee~!" I walked out of my room and into the kitchen, still drowsy and pissed.

"Ally! Will you ever shut up for a minute?" I asked, annoyed as hell at her. For all of you who haven't guessed, my name is Fern Jones, or better known as Michigan. Ally here is my younger sister or known as the lower peninsula of Michigan. Let's just say she was very... Talkative.

"Hey Fern! I just had the greatest idea when I was coming home! LET'S GO SWIMMING~!" I mentally face palmed, and responded in a sarcastic voice,

"That's a great idea Ally! How about when were at it, we try to see who gets struck by lightning first!" she scowled, and crossed her arms

"- but it's not storming outside!" she wined, still trying to get me to go with her ridiculous idea. She pouted some more and gave me the puppy eyes. For some of you that don't know, I have a horrible weakness for cute things.

"Fine." I growled, and rolled my eyes.

"HURRAY~!" she yelled in victory, and ran to her room to get into her swimsuit.

"I'm an idiot." I sighed, but went into my own room to change.

-At the beach-

When we arrived I realized how crazy I actually was. There was lighting all around us, and the thunder was deafening.

"WOW~! ISN'T THIS AWESOME FERN?" Ally screeched happily.

"We should probably leave!" I called, started to get worried.

"HAIL NO~!" she cried, and splashed right into the water.

"Ally!" I screamed. If the lighting hit the water, she would probably get shocked. At the last moment I made a split decision, and splashed right in behind her. My heart started to sink (hehe bad choice of words~) as Ally got farther and farther away.

"Ally!" I cried again, but the waves were starting to push me farther into the large lake. I kicked harder, and felt something cool and slimy touch my feet.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I screamed, and started kicking away from whatever the thing was. The "thing" started rising out of the water as I just floated there, amazed and horrified. Lighting and thunder crashed louder as a big gray thingy emerged.

"A- a... Whale?" I whispered to myself, not believing it. "Whales don't live here! This is the flipping lake of Michigan! What the hell?" I screeched, hardly believing it. What was at the top of the whale though, was even more horrifying.

There Alfred Jones stood, dressed up in a merman costume (at this point I was laughing and crying hysterically) with a huge spear and crown.

"IM AQUA MAN~! HERE TO SAVE YOU!" he yelled over the thunder, head raised.

"Go pet whale! Save Fern and Ally~!"

I could hardly believe it when a large fin pushed me up and out of the water, where Alfred was.

"Alfred?" I giggled, and started laughing loudly again. Man, you should have seen his suit! He looked like a flipping idiot~! Then the whale moved to Ally, and picked her up as well.

"Like, wow Alfred! Cool suit and whale~!" Ally cried, hugging him. At this point, I was crying because I was laughing so hard and could barely breathe.

"Ohmaigawd Fern! Look! There's the bad guy!" Ally cried, pulling on my arm and pointing at a little speck that was slowly getting larger. Alfred gasped, and pulled out his spear.

"Wait! Alfred, that's Ohio! You're not allowed to shoot him!" Ally cried, and took the spear out of his hands. She handed it to me, -I didn't like Ohio anyway- and I waited for him to fly closer. I actually started laughing though, when I saw what he was wearing. Then he shot a bolt of lightning at us, and I stopped laughing.

Taking aim, I pointed it at a laughing Ohio.

"You can't kill me Ferny~! Kya HAHAHAHAHAHAH~!" he laughed, and started to create another lightning bolt.

"Die bastard! MICHIGAN FTW~!" a chucked the spear a him. It landed with a thud and we all started laughing-

"Fern! Hey Fern, I'm home! Wake up!" I shot up, clutching the pillow.

"Huh...? Whas happenin...?" I asked groggily, rubbing my eyes.

"You fell asleep again on the couch!" Ally chided.

"Oh! Sorry... I just must have gotten really tired!" I yawned, and stretched.

"Alfy's here, so at least brush your hair!" she scolded, and stomped out of the room. I let out a low chuckle, and started getting dressed.

Let's just say I can no longer take Alfred seriously, or Ohio for that matter. I also burst into a fit of giggles every time I hear the name "Aqua Man."

-The end o(^▽^)o-

**LOL Mk, remember to review/comment and request a state~ next chapter is Alaska!**

**Iggy: Nisa doesnt own hetalia *pets unicorn***


	14. Alaska

**Hey there~! So so so so sorry for not uploading sooner! I went on vaca to Arkansas~ and my beta is dead D: Also, i had just started watching HetaOni (SO. FLIPPING. SAD.) you could be nice and check out my HetaOni fanfic All things Seen~ :3 Its got UsUk :D BUT SAD AS HECK. It just a one-shot, so whatev. This chapter was requested by Ivan-bear and it has slight RussAmerica just cause Alaska is their son *nodnod* anyway, remember to review/comment and request a state~!**

**Alaska: Nisa doesnt own Hetalia~**

I sat in the middle of one of my rare fields, feeling the cool wind whip and caress my pale skin. I was all alone, secluded, and in the middle of nowhere. Or you could just say I was horribly lost. My fists were deep in the hard soil, my frozen fingers grasping at little roots and soil. My (full) name is Luka Sawyer Jones (or Braginski) depending on which parent I favored that day. I have shaggy, shoulder length hair that's striking silver (sort of like Prussia's). My father says I have eyes that look like canad- or whoever that guy is. For most of you who hasn't figured it out, I'm Alaska. My two parents ( I have two instead of one like the rest of my siblings.) are Alfred (America) and Ivan (Russia). Some of you may be fangirl squealing, or gasping in terror. Let's get one thing clear. Yes, I am their child. No, I have no idea how I was born cause obviously, there both guys. Whatever. Anyway, back to the stor-

"LUUUUKKKAA~!" a voice called from the north. I opened my eyes quickly, and tore my hands out of the ground. I was slightly annoyed that someone had interrupted me though.

"What?" I asked in my usual cold, clear voice, not betraying any emotion. Unlike my American father; I'm very quiet, but like my Russian father; slightly insane. I waited patiently, expecting Alfred to pop out and scare me half to death. Instead, I felt arms wrap around me, and a sharp squeal. I turned quickly, pulling out my fork (of doom.) My eyes met a young man's with blonde hair and sharp green eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked, a black aura surrounding me. She completely ignored me, ans instead squealed,

"Ohmygawd Liet! He's like, totally albino~!"

"Liet...?" I asked, still deeply confused. A man popped up over the hills with shoulder length brown hair and light green eyes.

"Poland." he said exasperated, and tore (Poland?) of me.

"Poland...?" I mused to myself, thinking about how to deal with this annoying man. I stood up, my aura changing to a deep and angry purple. Did I mention I also inherited my father's creepy laugh? I started kolkoling, and took out my fork of doom (it has killed two people thank you very much.) Poland let out an eep, and hid behind Liet. He stuttered,

"P-Poland! Look what you did! You know he's related to Russia!"

"Ohmygawd leik seriously? I never knew Russia liked America in that kind of way-" but Poland got quickly cut off by Liet, who covered his mouth with his hand.

"P-Poland! L-look who's behind you!" and so Poland did, eeping again when seeing Russia behind him.

"I think you should become one with Mother Russia, da?" he said cheerfully, but pulled out his faucet no less. So both father and son started advancing on the two men, both kolkoling.

"Luka~! Don't kill them!" Alfred cried, popping out of nowhere.

"OMG ALFRED LEIK TOTALLY SAVE US!" Poland cried, hiding behind Liet. I rolled my eyes, and we both stopped.

"They were annoying me." I said simply " - and then they started talking about- ummmmm... Stuff." and glared at them. They were lucky I decided not to tell on them.

"What are you guys even doing here?" Alfred asked curiously.

"We wanted to see cute little baby moose!" Poland cried. "- and I thought Luka was one, so I hugged him, and then he totally got mad at me!" he exclaimed, waving his arms frantically.

"Luka does look like a moose...da?" Russia said thoughtfully as I glared at him.

"- but Luka doesn't have any horns! Or brown hair, or a tail!" Alfred said, slightly amused with it all. I huffed, and crossed my arms.

"I do not look like a moose." I growled simply. Everyone shrugged, and said together,

"Yes you do!"

Let's just say I took care of them all with my fork (of doom.)

**- The End :3-**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Remember to check out my new fic Things not Seen, review/comment, and request a state!**

**Iggy: Nisa doeant own Hetalia *kills Steve***


	15. Connecticut

**Hey again~! Yup, two chapters in a row~ This chapter was requested by Anon~ It does have slight UsUk you can choose to ignore it (or not~) Hope you enjoy! Remember to read Things not Seen, review/comment, and request a state!**

**Connecticut: Nisa doesnt own Hetalia~!**

Fairies, flying bunnies, unicorns, elves... Does anyone here truly believe in them? What if I told you... They were all real? My name is Ivy Scone Jones, and I'm thirteen years old. Most of my family though, know me as Connecticut. I have long black hair, vibrant blue eyes (like my father.) large eyebrows, and as skinny as a twig. Sure, my best friends are fairies, elves, bunnies, my Uncle Arthur, and unicorns, but meh, I could care less. Most of my family calls me "Little England" only because of the fact I actually have magical powers. One thing about me; I can't exactly control my magic yet. Once, I got mad at Illinois, and for a whole week he was a duck. Papa doesn't allow Uncle Arthur to visit me (he says Uncle Arthur will make me crazier) - but I am not crazy!

"Ivy...?" my best friend; a water sprite said suddenly. We were both lying by a lake contentedly, watching the clouds fly by.

"Yes Roxy?" I murmured, still sleepy.

"The fish just told me someone was approaching. They say he kinda looks scary with his huge goblin."

"Hm? Goblin...? Was he a man or a fae?" I asked, no longer asleep.

"Hmm... They say he's a man." she replied, flicking back her blue hair anxiously. My blue eyes narrowed, I slowly got up.

"How close is he?"

"About three minutes away."

"Do you think he'll see you?"

"He does have a goblin... He probably will."

"Maybe you should go home Roxy. I'll be fine... Hopefully he's just a traveler."

"Are you sure...? Okay, I'll visit you later!" she cried hesitantly, but flipped back into the stream anyway. My eyes narrowed in thought, wondering who could possibly be visiting me.

"Hello...?" a British voice called, and I instantly recognized it to be Uncle Arthur.

"Uncle Arthur!" I cried, and ran towards him. We hugged, and he smiled down at me.

"I think I scared the fish." he said sarcastically, but grinned no less.

"That's cause your goblin freaked them out." I snorted, and led him inside my small cottage. My real house is much larger, but my magical friends like the small cottage better.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked as he sat down on the small love seat.

"I'll have some water. Oh, did you see the newest episode of My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic? It was really good this week!" he replied happily, and my eyes lit up at our favorite T. V. show.

"I did! When Rarity and Pinky Pie saved Twilight Sparkle, me and Roxy were Jumping up and down!"

"It's Roxy and I love." he corrected, and started going through his bag.

"Whatever." I muttered, and handed him his water. "What are you looking for?" I asked, looking pointedly at the brown bag.

"Just some ingredients for a spell." he shrugged.

"What spell? Who are you planning to curse?" I asked curiously.

"Actually, that's why I came here. The spell calls for two magical beings, and you were the only one I could think of. As of the person, I was hoping to curse Alfred." he shrugged. My eyes lit up at the prospect of cursing my older brother.

"What does the spell do?" I asked, eyes lighting up.

"It makes him tell the truth, and nothing but the truth." he grinned evilly. "I've been noticing he's been lying a lot lately, so I thought it would be fun to curse him." I clapped my hands in excitement, knowing this would be very fun.

-The next day-

After a long night of chanting, I was bouncing off the wall in excitement to see if it worked on him. Luckily, I was able to control my magic, so it should have worked. Arthur ANSI walked into his office in New York, both of us snickering.

"Alfred~?" I called, a smirk planted on my face.

"Yes?" he called back, and we both walked in, Arthur with a video camera.

"Tell us all your embarrassing secrets~!" I squealed/commanded and to my happiness, he started sprouting a long list of things.

"Whaa-? Oh! I have a tattoo of a burger on the bottom of my foot, I'm deathly afraid of ghosts *cough no duh* uhhh... Oh yeah! I secretly love Iggy's cooking, my favorite color used to be pink, I was deathly afraid of Tony when I met him, and I secretly love-" but before he could finish, he stuffed a tissue in his mouth.

"What the hell?" he muttered through the tissue. "What did you do?" he demanded. Arthur and I were laughing like crazy, and rolling on the floor.

"Holy.. Hell... That was... So funny!" Arthur gasped, trying to breath. Tears were rolling down my face from laughing. He stood up and said triumphantly,

"Ha! I knew at least someone likes my cooking!"

"What was the last thing you were gonna say?" I asked curiously, and ripped the tissue from his mouth.

"Eep! Uh no one- OH MY GOD FINE I WAS GONNA SAYIGGYBUTTHEN YOU INTERRUPTED ME!"

Let's just say we were very shocked, and later, Alfred dived off the Empire State Building.

**-The End~-**

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Umm.. not much to say.. remember to read Things not Seen, review/comment, and request a state!**

**Order of next chapters: Utah, Indiana, Washington, and Ohio.**

**Iggy: Nisa doesnt own Hetalia!**


	16. Utah

**Im Back! Sorry for the wait, but it's Holy Week and stuff so yeah :3 I had churchy things to do~ This chapter was requested by MountEverest424 :D She requested a no swearing chapter (*gasp* almost impossible for me ^^;) So I hope you enjoy it~! (btw Sappy chapter is sappy. Sorry if it kills you with pointless fuff xD)**

**Utah: Nisa doesn't own Hetalia**

Blue eyes; dry blue-less landscape. Blonde Hair; red rocks. Dark skin; bright sun. A nice smile; a harsh environment. This is what makes up a boy named Liam. Caring, funny, handsome, polite; this is what makes up Utah. Currently said boy was sitting on a rare patch of grass that had been able to survive the strong sun. He was thinking quietly to himself, wondering about a certain girl he had just met. As a state, he wasn't allowed to date anyone out of the family. Sure, everyone knew Missouri had a secret thing for Illinois, but for him, it felt strange and weird. Was it really not okay to love someone that wasn't eternal? Someone who actually was able to move on; to see a different place? Alfred had always warned him about loving someone who wouldn't always be there with you.

Brown eyes; brown earth. Red hair; red rocks. Bright smile; bright sun. This is what made up a beautiful girl named Elizabeth. She was the first girl ever to successfully steal a state's heart.

Liam always told her it was like Romeo and Juliet; as a warning, and as a pleading way of saying, "You have to leave me, or we'll both get hurt."- but she hadn't listened. She continued hurting him, but also filling him up with hope.

Later that night, the two of them watched the stars, having a cool breeze on them.

"Will you promise never to leave me?" she asked, the moonlight filling her face and eyes, almost like cold blue eyes filling her every pore.

"To stay with me for the rest of my life, even if I get old, and am no longer beautiful?"

"Yes! Of course I will!" is what he wanted to say, but his throat closed. He; who would be young forever. Her; who would end up leaving him through death's cold hands. Instead he replied,

"Will you stay with me forever? Sink into the rocks, fill the valley, and cry tears into the land? Will you stay with me, never growing old, but staying young with me in this red land?"

She had no idea how to reply to that.

"How can I do that?" she pleaded, wondering of there was a secret way to eternal life, and he had somehow gotten a hold of it. "how can I stay one with you in this land forever, if I am not fully into the land?"

"Become one with me. Shed tears of happiness and new life, and fill my land with your water. In the valley, you can make a lake, but it will be a salt lake; like your tears." he replied gently, and took a hold of her free hand.

She nodded fearfully, wondering how she could possibly make a lake. One lone tear trailed down her face, ands he caught it in his hand.a tear fell from his face, and he caught it in his other hand.

"Say you love me." he murmured, blue eyes looking down upon the two lover's tears.

"I love you." she sighed, and waited for him to do something.

"I love you as well. Because of my love, I have decided to give up part of myself for you. Mixing our two tears, it shall make a lake in my valley, and we shall call it The Great Salt Lake of Utah."

A soft glowing surrounded the two, and he grabbed both of her hands in his.

"What do you say? Yes, or no?"

And with a soft sigh, Elizabeth replied lovingly,

"Yes."

Thus the Great Salt Lake was born.

**-The End \(/∇/)\-**

**Yup, sappy chapter is sappy xD Next chapter should be Indiana (beta is working on it) 1. Indiana 2. Washington 3. Ohio 4. Rhode Island See you guys soon~! Remember to review/comment and request a state!**

**Iggy: Nisa doesn't own Hetalia *dies from pointless fluff***

**Nisa: ^^;**


	17. Indiana

**Soooo sorry for not updating sooner~! This chapter was requested by The Dangerous One :D Just for some who haven't seen it yet, I'm starting a new fanfic :3 its called Dark Hetalia. Summary: The normal countries are horrified to hear that evil versions of themselves are trying to destroy the Earth. Old scars and grudges are dug up, making things complicated. UsUk,slight FrUk,DenNor,SuFin,slight RussChi,Other pairings that I'm too lazy to put. So please check it out~! Remember to review/comment, and request a state!**

**Indiana: Nisa doesnt own hetalia~**

In a grassy plane of the great state of Indiana just outside of Muncie, you can always find me there. Who's "me"? Well I'm Lilly Jones, most commonly known as, you guessed it, Indiana. *insert Indiana Jones joke here, come on you know you want to* I'm used to it by now and I don't really mind. I mean come on! How cool is it to have a whole movie franchise about you? *ok, well not "me-me" but practically it might as well be!*

I'm a very spiritual being, whether it be because of the Native American in me or simply because of the haunting's in Indianapolis is your guess as good as mine.

One day I walked to the Kankakee River just before Elkhart and dipped my toes and feet into the water. I remember it was a especially nice day out side with bright sun high in the sky and only a few clouds dotting the sky, there was a gentle breeze that swayed my dark blonde hair, but nothing too wild. I pushed up my glasses up my nose and leaned over to look at the water. My reflection always confuses me, for it seems like I'm a white Indian. My Eyes and hair stand out the most as my hair is a dark blonde and my eyes a pale light blue, my skin *though slightly tanned* is way too pale to be considered a "Native American" but my bone structure says it all, with my high cheek bones, round almond shape eyes and sharp chin that was amazingly very feminine.  
>I surged, no point to trying to change my appearance. I pulled out some hard corn to suck on, being a very agricultural based state I think that has some doing to my odd cravings to corn, but it's most likely because corn's just that awesome!<p>

"Miss...?" a small voice called to me from behind, I jumped up and around.

"O-oh!" I stuttered, "You scared me." I said in a small voice and cast my eyes downwards.

"Please help..." I glanced up to see a little girl, I gasped.

"Wh-what are you doing here little one?" I looked around, seeing no one. "The town's a good twenty minutes away, why are you all alone?" she didn't answer, just kept silent with her pain ridden green eyes. I walked up to her and touched her black hair, it's just like silk.

"Come sweetie, I'll take you home, I'll help you." I grabbed her hands, closed my eyes and thought of my house. When my eyes opened we were there, another state power that they never tell you about, it's like Harry Potter, but way cooler.  
>I brought her into my house,<p>

"Make yourself at home. I'll get you some water."  
>She nodded and wondered to my library filled sky high with book ever since the 1790's. Yeah I am a reader; ask me for any book, I'll have it. I grabbed a glass for water and my lights flickered.<p>

"Odd. . ." I whispered but went on with filling the cup with water. I walked into my room of books and saw the young girl sitting in my favorite high chair, holding my voice recorder.  
>"It's my recorder. I do voice diaries! Isn't that cool?" I asked hoping to get her to talk. She didn't, she held it tight in her hands till they started turning white.<p>

"Would you tell my momma it's not her fault?" It was barely a breath but I heard it.

"Of course I will, did you run away?" I asked with concerned eyes touching her hands softly, they were so cold. "Your hands! You're freezing!" I said looking her face over.

"I had an accident. . ." she said with a saddened voice, she looked down, I followed her eyes to her tummy, and her clothes were turning bloody around a very big open hole. I yelped, not scream, I was petrified! It was all I could get out.  
>Her face started to get very pale, Goosebumps appeared on my arms and the back of my neck.<p>

"Promise! Promise you'll tell her!" her green eyes faded into a dark brown-red. "It wasn't her fault! She has to understand!" her black hair became blacker, black as the deepest pit in hell.  
>"I promise!" I screamed! Hands shaking voice wobbling, heart pounding. My lights went off and on she started to float, her hair flying. Her mouth opened and there was a loud scream, high pitched and glass shattering. It ended and the lights turned off.<br>My breathing was the only thing heard as it sounded like a jack hammer, I was hyperventilating. It was pitched dark. Nothing was lit. I was afraid to move.  
>Beep.<br>My head snapped to the sound. There was a red light the size of a pen cap flashing on and off. I quickly pulled out my phone for light. It was my recorder. My whole body was shivering with Goosebumps in fear. I pushed play. There were only four words on the tape that once was full.

". . . Emma Hunt. . . You promised. . . "

**Oh God that was creepy~ I forgot to add this chapter was made from my awesome beta Day Star Angel~ So a big thanks to her! 2. Ohio 3. Louisiana 5. North Carolina **

**Remember to check out Dark Hetalia~ Also, remember to review/comment and request a state!**

**Iggy: Nisa doesnt own hetalia~ **


	18. Washington

**Well hello. Yup, right now I'm slightly depressed -_-' Cause I thought I was going to see One Direction... and now I'm not ;n; So I'm slightly pissed and annoyed. So yeah... Um please enjoy this chapter. It does kind of make fun of Twilight.. ^^; So sorry if you like Twilight, and find this offensive xD I just write down what poeple request :3 **

**Washington: I dont own Hetalia ;-;**

I bet whenever hears the word 'Washington' they think about Twilight. They must also think everyone that lives there must love Twilight. Well, you're in for a huge shock, cause that's not flipping true at all. When Stephanie Meyers and the film directors asked me if they could film at my place, the first thing that came out of my mouth was,

"Hell to the no."

Of course, America (being a huge Twilight fan) pleaded and begged me to say yes until he actually forced me to. By the way, my name is Olive Jones. I have short dirty blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and very pale skin. It's probably cause its always raining at my place.

Another thing that pisses me off is that people almost never to seem to remember me. I mean really, did they have to make it "Washington D. C.?" why not just "The Presidents house"? So when people say they're going to Washington, there probably not talking about me. That's what annoys the heck outa me.

Right now actually, I'm supervising the newest Twilight movie. I rolled my eyes at Robert, who was raging with the directors about 'how the shot didn't make him look pretty' I smirked at Kristen, who was trying to make her face at least a little bit emotional.

"Kristen! Like please keep your emotions under control!" I yelled at her, and she shot me a glare.

"Olivia. Be nice." Alfred snapped at me, and waved apologetically at her. I huffed, crossing my arms. I don't even know why I had to be here!

"This is stupid." I scoffed, getting up. There was no way I was going to stay here.

" Olivia..." Alfred said warningly, shooting me a glare. I waved back to him, and continued walking.

-Later that night-

It had been a nice afternoon, (after I finally left) and it was starting to get dark outside. Alfred had stopped by after the filming, obviously pissed. He told me I had 'To let him stay at my house for the night to make up for my rude behavior.' Alfred was already asleep on the couch, and I was just starting to feel drowsy.

"I should probably go to sleep..." I muttered, and dragged myself off the chair. I froze when I heard a knock at the door.

"The hell?" I murmured, and walked up to open the door.

It was Kristen Stewart. Covered in blood.

"W-what the hell?" I gasped, and took a step back. She groaned, and started walking towards me slowly.

"A-Alfred! Help me!" I screamed frantically, scrambling back. I heard a large groan, and saw him stumbling towards me.

"What's happening?" he yawned, but his eyes went wide when seeing the blood covered actress.

"Um, you okay?" he said dumbly. At this point she had stopped walking towards me, but her eyes never left my face.

"I'm... So hungry..." she murmured, petting her skin. I looked at Alfred, who's face had become strangely pale. I sighed angrily, and shoved him out of the way.

"What the hell happened to you? Why are you covered in blood?" I demanded, thought my fists were shaking. What if there had been an accident?

"It's just... The stupid deer looked so good... I couldn't help myself..." she groaned. Alfred let out a small eep, and I looked strangely at him.

"Alfred... What does she mean?" I asked curiously.

"She's... Become a vampire..."

Kristen's head shot up, and she let out an unearthly growl.

"What the fu-"

Then she pounced.

I woke up screaming, thrashing around.

"Whoa! Olivia, calm down! What's wrong?" Alfred yelled frantically, shaking my shoulders.

"It's... She... A vampire..!" a choked out, and looked around frantically. I was on my bed, and it was morning.

"Hey man, it's okay! There are no vampires, okay?" he said in a soothing voice, and patted my back. I shivered, and pulled myself from the covers.

"It must have been a bad dream..." I laughed shakily. It had been so real though! Ugh, this stupid Twilight stuff was getting to my head.

"Maybe you shouldn't go to the filming today." he laughed, and earned a punch to the shoulder.

"I don't like going to that stupid thing anyway!" I huffed, and jumped out of bed.

-The End ＼(^o^)／-

**So um yeah... See you guys next chapter! Remember to review/comment and request a state! 1. Ohio 2. Louisiana 3. Connecticut 4. North Carolina 5. Hawaii 6. Tennessee **

**Iggy: Nisa doesnt own Hetalia~**


	19. Ohio

**Hey guys! Not much to say, so i'll just get to the point. If your looking for something else to read, (other than this) you could check out my new fanfic Dark Hetalia! Other than that, please remember to review/comment and request a state! I dont really like this chapter so sorry... ^^; I ran out of plot bunnies~ **

**Ohio: Nisa doesn't own Hetalia T^T**

"Lighten up a bit Jake!"

That's the first thing my siblings and older brother say to me. My name is Jake (or Ohio); and I am probably the most serious out of my siblings. People say that if Ireland and Germany had a child, I would be theirs. I have red hair, tons of freckles, and ice blue eyes. I'm serious, smart, strong, and mature. The only person that is allowed to see me without my defenses up is Fern (or Michigan).

"Oi, Jake, you here?" came the familiar call. I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck. I had been trying to finish up some paperwork-

"What the hell was that for?" I asked angrily, glaring at Fern. She had ripped my papers away from my hands. She grinned lazily, and pulled me from my chair.

"You wanna go to the park today? It's supposed to be really nice outside today~" she suggested, twirling her hair between her fingers. She looked up at me with hopeful eyes, and I sighed. Today I really just wanted to get work done... and it looked slightly cold outside... Before I knew it I was already nodding, and she was pulling me out the door.

It really wasn't a nice day outside at all. It was chilly, cloudy, and damp. Where in the world had Fern gotten the idea that this weather was nice..?

"It's cold." I said grumpily, kicking at the gravel. She rolled her eyes, and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Suck it up. Be a man Jake~" she huffed, and pulled her jacket closer. I rolled my eyes as we continued walking.

"Hey Jake... Have you... Ever thought about love?" Fern asked suddenly. I froze my eyes wide. Dammit... If she was suggesting we go out... Well shit. Fern had always known I wasn't into that kind of stuff. I was always too busy, and dating Fern... would make things complicated.

"I sometimes have." I answered truthfully. Dammit, what was I doing? I didn't want to try to lead her on!

"Cause you see, there's this one guy that I know. He's really nice, and a great friend. How do you think I should tell them I love them?"

"Uh... Umm... Just flat out tell them...?" I answered nervously, digging my hands into my pockets.

"Okay then... Jake, will you go out with me?"

Time froze. What the fuck do I say? I didn't want to be in a relationship... How should I tell Fern that without hurting her...? Then I heard a snort. Then a giggle and a laugh. I turned to her confused, wondering what she could possibly be laughing at.

"Oh god, your face~ Pft, you actually thought I was being serious!" she giggled, and started twirling her hair around her fingers.

"Whaaa...?" I asked, confused.

"You see Jake; I do a video blog for girls about how to prank a guy. Sadly for you, you were my test subject." she laughed, hooking her arm through mine. I felt my face heating up, and glared down at her.

"Stupid! Of course I didn't fall for it! I knew all along!" I protested, stuttering a bit. That just made her laugh harder than before. I felt myself turn red, and I angrily started stomping off.

"W-wait Jake!" she called, and dashed after me. She chased me all the way home.

"Did it really bother you that much?" she asked when we got home.

"No." I scoffed, and took a long swig of water. She stared curiously at me for a bit, before standing up.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings~" she said dramatically, sauntering over to me. "Do you actually like me?"

"Don't flatter yourself." I retorted, rolling my eyes.

"Whatever. I gotta go, okay?" she called from the door. I just nodded and half waved.

"See ya later!"

"Do I actually like her?" I mused aloud, and co tinted drinking water. Sure she was my best friend... but.. Ugh, feelings were so confusing. "Whatever." I sighed, and sat down on the couch. "Not like she'll ever know I even considered it~"

And outside filming with Japan, was Fern, who was bright red, but giggling slightly.

-The End \(/./)\-

**Other than hating this chapter cause I ran out of things to write about~ I hope you liked it! Check out Dark Hetalia, review/comment, and request a state! **

**Iggy: Nisa doesn't own Hetalia~**


	20. Louisiana

**Hello again~ Not much to say, so uhm, please remember to review/comment and request a state!**

**Lou: I don't own hetalia -_-'**

Have you ever gone to a huge Mardi gras parade? I'm proud to say that particular holiday originated in my state. My name is Gabrielle Ann Jones, and I am the proud state of Louisiana. I have dark blonde hair, and brownish-green eyes. Some people tell me I-

"OMIGAWD SWAMP MONSTER!"

"FRUK OFF TEXAS, IM TRYING TO INTRODUCE MYSELF! YOU ALREADY HAD YOUR CHAPTER DAMMIT! LET ME HAVE MINE!"

"... Oh, sorry Lou! I didn't know it was you~"

As I was trying to say, some people tell me I look like "a swamp monster." I mean, seriously, where the hell did that one come from?" Anyway, back to the point. My history is a fascinating one, so listen up. I speak French and Spanish, and I mixed it together to make Cajun French.

"Hola mi amiga~! Beautiful day, no?"

"Ohonohonhon~ Bonjour jolie petite fille~~~"

"WHAT. THE. HELL. IM TRYING TO TELL THESE PEOPLE MY HISTORY, SO COULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?"

"Oh~! Lo siento señorita!"

ANYWAY. Louisiana is also known as "The sports man paradise" because of my lovely weather. Some of my siblings say I "cheat" with my voodoo magic. Which by the way, I'm not a witch, no matter what they tell you! So what I grow herbs with healing properties and speak ancient witch language! That means nothing!

"Hey Lou! Talk to your other witchy friends lately~?"

"OAKLAHOMA! SHUT. UP!"

"Sorry! Like please don't put a curse on me~"

"IM NOT A WITCH!"

"Whatever you say~"

WHAT IS WITH ALL THESE PEOPLE TODAY? Anywho, back to the point. In 1812 I am proud to tell you I defeated England. You see, he was trying to keep us under control and such, but I totally beat his ass!

"HA! NO ONE CAN DEFEAT THE BRITISH EMPIRE! GO, FLYING MINT BUNNY! USE SPECIAL ATTACK!"

"WHAT. THE. HELL. GO AWAY ENGLAND! I ALREADY KICKED YOUR ASS; DON'T MAKE ME KICK IT AGAIN!"

"DAMMIT FLYING MINT BUNNY! RETREATTT~!"

You know what; this has gone on long enough. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience, but it looks like this chapter won't be completed like some of you hoped. You probably were looking forward to a nice, long history lesson. So I regret-

"LOU! JUST END THE CHAPTER ALREADY!"

"FINE DAMMIT! HAVE IT YOUR WAY!"

-The End ＼(^o^)／-

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! See you next chapter~! Remember to review/comment and request a state!**

**Iggy: Nisa still doesn't own Hetalia *pets unicorn***


	21. Connecticut 2

**... Well shit. I just noticed I already had another Connecticut. So uhm, this is another one...? For people who request a state, could you pretty please check to see if it has already been taken...? Thank you :D So anyway, please enjoy! Remember to review/comment and request a state!**

**Connecticut: Nisa doesn't own Hetalia =3=**

I disapprove of hamburgers. I disapprove of them very, very much. I mean, really, I'm classified as 'an outside state'. I love sports and stuff, so why hamburgers? Good Lord, why? They are fattening, disgusting, fattening... I think I said fattening twice... Oh well, that's how much hamburgers make you fat. Also, because of the fact that I just happened to create the first ever hamburger- That means I get a special place in Alfred's heart. His hamburger heart, which by the way is half of his regular heart. So yeah, I guess you could say I'm one of America's favorite little states. Did I mention how much I dislike hamburgers?

"Hey Cassie, you gonna finish that?" Alfred asked, pointing at my hamburger which he forced me to buy. I shook my head, still annoyed.

"I don't like hamburgers." I complained loudly, shoving the plate over to him. Suddenly, it was deadly silent. When I mean silent, I mean everyone stopped talking suddenly and stared at me.

"Look what you did!" America hissed, eyes darting from side to side nervously.

"What the hell did I do?" I growled back, rolling my eyes.

"Excuse me ma'am, but did you just say you hated hamburgers?" one of the workers asked, and suddenly the room felt very, very hostile.

"Why yes, I did. I find them revolting thank you very much." I scoffed, crossing my arms. I tried to ignore the hard glares people were shooting at me.

"I'm sorry, but you need to leave, or face our hamburger wrath."

"Hamburger wrath..? What the hell is-"

"She'll leave!" America cried suddenly, shooting me a warning glare.

"Uh, no. Alfred, how the hell am I supposed to get home? You're the one with the keys. We came together, remember?"

"Remind me never to take you here again." he sighed, rubbing at his temples. I looked at him strangely, wondering why he could possibly be thinking that-

That's when the first hamburger hit. It slid disgustingly down my back, smearing ketchup and grease on me.

"What the fuck?" I yelled, whipping around angrily. I was met with another hamburger- at my face. I spit out the horrid taste, wiping it off angrily.

Then all hell broke loose

Alfred and I were suddenly pelted with hamburgers, making it almost impossible to escape. Alfred found my arm, and roughly yanked me up and out of my seat. I hissed protestingly, still wanting to throw a hamburger of my own.

We sat down in a now hamburger- pelted car, wiping off grease, ketchup, and other icky things that made me want to puke.

"So what the hell was that for anyway?" I asked finally, trying to ignore the seeping of wetness go through my clothes.

"Well, let's just say hamburger joints like this one take their hamburgers seriously. Since you're in the heart of Connecticut, the sandwich is even more worshiped. You already know that it was made here, so obviously it's very special to them. Anyone who says hamburgers are disgusting is 'devils'."

"That's ridiculous." I whined, starting to shudder in disgust. I could just not get over the fact I was covered in such a revolting mess.

"No, it's really not." Alfred retorted, finally starting the car. "-and by the way, you're paying me for new seats."

I groaned, hitting my forehead against the dashboard. Stupid Alfred... Stupid Hamburger... It sucked that they were both two things I secretly liked.

-The End (￣▽￣)-

**Hope you guys enjoyed! See you next chapter~! Remember to review/comment and request a state!**

**Iggy: NISA DOESN'T OWN HETALIA DAMMIT *stabs hamburger in anger***


	22. N Carolina

**Heeeyyyy~~ So yup, new chapter! I need new requests D: but anywho, I hope you enjoy this one! Remember to review/comment and request a state!**

**Carolina: Nisa doesn't own Hetalia -_-**

"Where the hell did they go dammit?"

"Stop yelling and shut up. I'm not telling you."

"-but they might want to join the British Empire!"

"Doubt it."

"Why do you refuse to listen to me anymore?"

"... Cause I'm older now..."

"We'll that's stupid!"

"I'm still not telling you."

My name is Wyatt Jones, and I know one of the biggest secrets in America. I know where the colony Roanoke. Obviously, England would very much like to know if they are still surviving. Just by the way, I'm never telling him. Or anyone else for that matter. We pretty much argue about this every time he visits. Which, is once a week. He's even asked South Carolina to help him figure it out. Like a loyal sister she is, she refused.

It was Friday afternoon, and the weather was actually beautiful. I was sitting outside by myself, enjoying the cool breeze.

"Is he gone yet?" a tiny voice called from a bush. Out of the bush popped a little girl with wavy black hair and bright blue eyes. I nodded once, closing my eyes again. She padded over to me, and sat down next to me.

"... Why is he so determined to find me?" the girl asked, crossing her arms irately. I sighed, rubbing the back of my head.

"Well, your a lost colony who was never found. Also, if you can remember, you used to live with him. That's probably a good reason. Also, if England found you, part of me would belong to him. That's mostly why I am never ever going to tell him."

"I left them a clue. Why were they so stupid and didn't look? It's not my fault now my people are mixed in with everyone else's." she complained, drawing her knees into herself.

"-because everyone is stupid." I laughed, and glanced quickly at her. Even though Lian is the oldest colony, when she disappeared she lost the chance to become a state.

"Sometimes I think I should just go to America." she whispered to herself, eyes focused on the ground. I glanced at her is surprise, and felt a small smile form at my lips.

"Do you want to? I could call him right now-"

"No!" she cried quickly, latching herself on one of my arms. "I didn't say now... Maybe later."

"Whatever."'I sighed, smiling at her. I closed my eyes again, feeling the breeze. We both sat like that for a while, just enjoying nature.

"Hey Wyatt?" she said suddenly, slowly moving her eyes to mine.

"Mhm?" I hummed, meeting her gaze.

"Do you really think I should go see America? I feel like I've kept how I disappeared for so long... I feel bad." "

"What do you think?"

"I think... That you should do whatever you want."

"Okay."

That night felt different, Lian was quiet, staring off into space. I said nothing, but just simply let her think.

I woke up suddenly to a poke, and a harsh whisper.

"... Wyatt."

"Mhm? Lian, what's wrong?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Sure."

The next morning I woke up, and she was gone.

"What the hell do you mean you have no idea where she is?" I screamed into the phone, pulling on my hair.

"-I'm so sorry man, I didn't even know she existed..."

"You idiot! What if something happened to her? What if she-"

"Did you call England?"

I hung up on America angrily, feeling panicked. When I woke up alone that morning I had just thought she had maybe gone for a walk, or was in her own bed. I started getting worried after lunch, wondering where the hell she was.

"England you bastard, what did you do with her?"

"... Wyatt?"

"Tell me! Tell me what the hell you did with Roanoke!"

"... Roanoke? Wyatt, I didn't even know she existed in human form..."

"Then where the hell is she? She isn't with America, so where could she be?"

"... Have you checked outside on all the trees? Maybe she left a clue or a message. Thats what she did when she first disappeared."

I flung the phone down, not bothering to say goodbye. I raced outside, and to the great oak tree. Sure enough, there was a tiny message on the tree.

"Brother, it was time for me to truly disappear"

That was the first time I truly cried.

**Well that was sad ;-; I need to start doing funnier stuff... *death* I'll see you guys next chapter!**

**Iggy: Nisa doesn't own Hetalia 030**


	23. Hawaii

**Hey Guys~! So sorry for not updating sooner ^^; Also, I'll try to do all the current requests cause I'm going on vaca with my class next week. Also, so sorry for the person who requested the Mighigan Paninsula (I have no idea how to spell that~) but I'm only doing states D: but maybe you could request a different state...? Also, my IPad got taken away -_-' and my grandma is in the hospital ;-; So yeah... I will try to finish all the requests this weekend! Anywho, remember to review/comment and request a state!**

**Nisa: Dont own Hetalia ;-;**

* * *

><p>As the youngest, I guess it's my job to be treated the youngest. Or, to make sure Alfred was alright, because of course, I still lived with him. By the way, you might think that living with him would be fun, but it's like babysitting a really hyper child. Like, forever and ever. My name is Kana Jones, and I am the youngest state of America. I am 14 years old, with black wavy hair and black shiny eyes. My siblings call me 'nerdy' and 'the peace maker'. Alfred and I live in New York, (which upsets me because I rarely get to visit home); in a flat close to my other brother New York.<p>

I was really excited about this week though, because Alfred and I were going to visit my home. Also to my delight, he invited my best friends California, Alaska, Florida, and Lydia. Lydia isn't a state, but she's my forever best friend. Yeah, she's a normal girl, and will die (it makes me tear up thinking about it); but is the same age as me.

We were all boarded on the airplane, and Joshua –Florida- was already asleep. Isabella –California- was already arguing with Luka –Alaska-. Alfred was having a long discussion with Lydia, and I was staring off into space, a small smile formed on my lips.

"What are you staring at?" a sleepy voice asked, and I looked over to see Joshua smiling over at me. I grinned back and said happily,

"It's just nice to be surrounded by friends and family. That's all."

"That's nice Kana. I'm glad you invited me to your place~"

"Oh yeah Kana! Thanks for inviting me." Bella interrupted, smirking triumphantly.

"Yes, thank you." Luka said calmly, playing with the fray of his seat.

"Like, hey! I'm the one who invited you!" America complained, crossing his arms in a huff. We all laughed, and went back to doing our own thing. Yup, it was good to finally go home.

About twelve hours later, we were finally able to get off the now crowded plane. I jumped up quickly, pulling on Joshua's arm to get him to get up. I ran out quickly, and when my feet hit the ground, a sort of calmness filled me. That calmness though, was replaced quickly with a warning. I froze, whipping my head around. There, next to the plane, was my enemy- The Great Huge Coconut of Doom.

I gasped quickly, eyes narrowing. They widened again when seeing the coconut approach the plane.

"Everyone get off the plane!" I screamed, and started racing towards the others. To my relief, everyone made it off in time. I did a quick head count, and my heart froze. Where the hell was Lydia?

"Lydia!" I screamed frantically, dashing and pushing my way past other frantic passengers. I hissed in panic, and thought to myself numbly,

_I guess there is no other choice._

My mind when blank, my muscles relaxed. I closed my eyes, and tried to close out the surrounding noise. My hair started flowing faster and faster around me, a green glow surrounding me. I started rising into the air, my face calm and emotionless Suddenly my eyes snapped open, and I landed on the ground. I was no longer Kana Jones- I was now Kiwi girl. I was dressed up in a short skirt, and a small shirt. On the shirt was a huge Kiwi, a symbol for myself. I started rising again, and I faced my palms towards The Great Huge Coconut of Doom. I started chanting quietly and quickly to myself, my palms starting to glow. My eyes closed again in concentration, and a burning sensation shot through me. I could hear shouts and screams below me, but I ignored them. Suddenly a great blast shot out, and towards the coconut. I heard a dying scream of fruit, and I slowly opened my eyes. In my enemy's place was a pile of ash. I quickly sped down towards the plane, zooming inside. I looked frantically around for my friend, humming in relief when I saw her familiar blonde hair.

"Lydia!" I cried joyously, and landed. Her pale eyes met mine, and I knew everything was going to be okay.

-The End *w*-

* * *

><p><strong>See you guys next chapter! :D Remember to reviewcomment and request a state!**


	24. Tennesse

**Hey~! Im back from vaca~~~ This chapter was made by Day Star Angel, so a big thanks to her! Btw, this chapter is Tennesse, I know it really does't say. So please leik, enjoy! :3 Remember to review/comment and request a state!**

**Nisa: I. Do. Not. Own. Hetalia. *death***

* * *

><p>"Hollywood, with a country twang! To be a star you gotta *BANG BANG BANG*"<p>

"-avid!" In the middle of a ranch there was a man in his early twenties being approached by a young lady in her late teens. "David!" The man's eyes opened to show eyes the deepest brown as dark as the bark on the trees. He smiled and took out his head phones.

"Well hello Miss Jones." he nodded politely. David didn't seem fazed by the girls arrival even though he was pretty sure Miss Jones had saw his full version of 'Crazy Town'.

Miss Jones was hesitant,

"I told you call me Rose . . . Miss Jones was my mother." David nodded a muttered a silent 'Rose' but it was barely above a whisper. "Look my sister is having a rodeo in Texas and she invited me and a plus one. So what'ca say? Wanna be my 'plus one'?" David was thinking,

Miss-I mean- Rose had been asking him these type of question a lot lately, he should of said no. . . But it was a rodeo.

"I guess I'd sure like ta." he said giving a sweet smile, "When we leave?" Rose gave a daring grin.

"Now! Let's go!" she tugged his hand all the way to the airport, and wouldn't say nor let him say two words the whole ride there. On the massive plane David was finally aloud to speak.

"Mis- uh- Rose. I'm flattered that you would invite me, and I love me a good rodeo as much as the next, but could I ask what brought this on?"

"Oh we're just gonna go meet some of my family," Rose pushed the call button. "That's all. You'll like 'em." she pushed the call button again. "Is this thing broke or something!" she snarled.

"When you asked if I'd be your "plus one" I didn't expect I'd have to ride in the rodeo!" David eyes flashed with anger and his chest puff "Hollywood, with a country twang!

"Why not? Can't ya ride! You said you was a cowboy!" she screeched

"I said I was a farm hand!" he yelled back at the screeching woman.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! What's all this fussing in my rodeo?" a musical voice sounded from behind them.

"Haley!" Rose said, "Why if it isn't my 'Big sis! How are ya dude?" Haley winced.

"Just fine. . .'dude. What's the matter?"

"My rider won't ride! You don't even know how to sit on 'em right!" Rose yelled to David, "What kind of cowboy are you?"

"A smart one!" he gasped a little as the bull moved under him.

"Get off! I'll show ya how to mount a bull!" Rose said as she pulled David off the bull over the railing and into a seat.

"Rose I don't think that's a go-" Haley had started to say but it was a little too little late. 'The gate's gonna open in five seconds no matter who's on it. . .' Tex had thought.

"Ya mount the darn bull like this you pri- Ahh!" the gate had opened mid-sentence and Rose was pulled with the bull into the arena. The announcer voice seemed to be speaking a light year a minuet and didn't seem to be slowing down.

For Rose the ride seemed longer than 5 seconds; more like a whole seven minutes. Time slowed as she bobbed up and down and side to side as the bull pulled and tossed her around like a little rag doll.

Rose had felt eyes on her, and never in her life had she been more determined to win the Rodeo. She might not of had wanted at first to ride the bull, but now that she was on it she thought to see it to the end. With a big Texas size trophy in her hands.

Just when Rose thought she was about to win that new shinny trophy, she was bucked; big time. One millisecond she was on the bull, the next she was in the air getting kicked in the back by its hind legs. She fell on the ground like a duck- face first.

Funny thing is she couldn't remember much after that. The next thing she did remember was being in a nice big bed, and her head hurt something awful.

"Hey, she's awake!" a brotherly voice said. "Wow l'il sis that was pretty cool of ya!" Ziak...?

"New Mexico? You, saw?" she opened her eyes and besides seeing her flaming red hair, she saw all of her Southern brothers and sisters. Arizona, New Mexico Texas, Oklahoma, Mississippi, Arkansas, Alabama, Georgia, South Carolina, South Dakota, Wyoming and even Louisiana and Florida (who didn't usually come to Texas' rodeo's).

"You bet I did sis." he stopped short real fast.

"Did I win?" Rose's voice was filled with hope, but the siblings looked around the room nervously.

"Rose," started Wyoming, "You only stayed on the bull for 5.2 seconds." she stated dryly as if that was gonna mean something. "You didn't-"

"Here we go!" Haley's voice rang out from behind the small group of family. "I had a feelin' the bull riding was 'rigged' and I'll be damned I let some cheater truly win sis. So here's your trophy for be a newbie to bull riding" Texas smiled. "Yours was the best newcomer to ridin' 'em Texan Bulls." she smiled with a wink towards Wyoming.

"Wait, the race was rigged?" Rose snapped towards the two smiling states in front of her.

"Texas, Wyoming." she closed her eyes in sudden rage. "Who won the race? I'll strangle them!" most of the siblings in the room were quiet and unsure of how to calm the fiery redhead when she's in her 'tempers'.

"Well you could sure try to." said New Mexico. "But that might be a little hard to do." he said matter of fact.

"Why? Ain't he human?"

"Well, not internally. . ." he started saying but refused to look in Rose's eyes.

"Texas, who won the ridin'?" she started to tremble.

"Rose. Calm down before you make a fool of yourself." Haley responded.

"Haley! WHO IS-?" Rose started yelling put when a gray hand covered her mouth.

"Meh." Rose's eyes grew wide in surprise and fear.

"Tony?" she muffled out from his hand.

"No this is Eve." said Ziak (New Mexico), "She's Tony's sister or something." he turned to Haley, "And you never said the rider had to be human!" he sneered. Haley surged.

"Shouldn't have to." Eve removed her hand off of Rose and Rose went wild. She lurched herself off the bed and tried to strangle Eve. Unluckily for her, Eve knew she would and pulled out her first place trophy and blocked Rose from her.

BANG!

Needless to say, Rose was gonna have a pretty big headache when she woke up again.

-The end =0=-

* * *

><p><strong>Please remember to reviewcomment and request a state! :L**


	25. Mississippi

**I AM NOT DEAD DAMMIT. Uhm... sorry ^^; Anywho, my wonderful Aunt Carla requested this~ Yes, pretty much all of the characters are very very much OC. Whatever~~~ So please no hate -_-; Also, I am still continuing Dark Hetalia! So very much sorry for not updating sooner ^^; I ALSO LOVE TEXAS. MY AUNT JUST DOESN'T LIKE HEEERRRRRR So sorry for the hate of Texas ^^; Again, very very OC. Remember to review/comment and request a state!**

**Nisa: I do not own Hetalia~**

* * *

><p>"GOOD NIGHT CHICAGO!" I screamed out into the crowd, my fist up in victory. My heart was beating loudly, still shaken up from all the screaming. My name is Carla, and I'm a rock star. Yeah, Alfred told us we weren't supposed to use our statuses for getting famous, but what the heck. This was America, the land of the free. So therefore, I could do anything I wanted.<p>

I walked backstage confidently, getting ready to leave.

"Hey Missi!" a voice called, and I broke out into a huge grin. I turned to face Alabama. Her face shone with excitement, and she was holding up a pen and paper. I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"You know I'm your sister, right? You really don't need an autograph. She pouted, crossing her arms.

"- but I never got to see you!" she complained.

"I'm with you right now." I pointed out, a small smirk forming on my face. She rolled her eyes, and turned away.

"Texas said she wanted to see you. Is that okay?"

My face heated up, and I felt myself grow angry. Texas was one of my siblings I could not stand whatsoever. I found her to be obnoxious, annoying, and full of herself. Another reason is because she told me I was horrible at singing. That made me hate her even more.

"Whatever." I shrugged, trying to calm myself down. "Where is she?"

"Waiting for you in the car~"

"Okay, thanks Alabama."

I walked towards the car, smiling and waving at all of my devoted fans. They screamed happily in response, waving pieces of paper like flags. I saw Texas flash me a frown, and motioned for me to hurry up. I ignored her, and kept signing papers.

"Carla! Hurry up!" she called finally from the car. I huffed, flashed the fans a grin again, and got into the car.

"What?" I hissed, crossing my arms. "I'm trying to say hi to my fans!"

"What fans? All I see are idiots~"

"Shut up Texas."

"You first~"

"What the hell did you want anyway?" I asked angrily, eyes boring into hers.

"I just wanted to tell you that you suck. That's all~"

She the hopped out of the car happily, and skipped away. I felt myself digging my nails into the plush seat, and let a soft shriek out. God, I hated her so much. I felt myself smile though, when the fans started screaming again. I waved one last time, and drove off.

At the next state meeting, I was surprised when Alfred came up to me asking to perform.

"It's Alabama's birthday, and I forgot to get her anything. Mind performing? I know she really would like that."

I nodded happily, grinning. She would love her present~

"- I SET FFFIIIIRRREEE TO THE RRAAAAIIIIINNNN~"

Finally after about three songs, I was done. Everyone was clapping and cheering~ Alabama looked really happy.

- THE END :3-

* * *

><p><strong>So so so so so OC that it makes me sad ;-; Anyway, I hope you like this Aunt Carla~! Luv ya! 3 Remember to reviewcomment and request a state!**


	26. Arkansas

**Hey again! So tonight Im gonna be uploading 2 chapters~ I'm about to upload the next one :D Please enjoy this awesome chapter~! Remember to review/comment and request a state!**

**Nisa: I do not own Hetalia in any way, shape, or form :3**

* * *

><p>The wonderful land. Of Walmart. Or, that's what I call it anyway. My name is Addison Jones, and I'm Arkansas. Yes, I do ever so very much adore Walmart~ my siblings usually call me a pack rat. Whatever, they'll never be as awesome or rich as me~ Did I mention already that I'm like, really rich? Probably because I have so many diamonds. Arkansas is known best for my wonderful scenery and beautiful bout of diamonds. Anyway, back to Walmart.<p>

I'm about to tell you a tale that will make you love Walmart- forever. I was with my best friends, Texas, New Mexico, and Oklahoma. We were just shopping and looking at random stuff when I heard the familiar creeper laugh. I shuddered, whipping my strawberry blonde hair back. My forest green shone in disgust and I turned to face an unspeakable, ugly, perverted- France.

"Ohonhonhon~! What do I have here~?" he purred suggestively, rolling his lips back in a smirk. Haley -Texas- frowned, turning towards me.

"I thought you made a rule banning all creepers."

"He must have made it past the body guards." I hissed back, rubbing my neck irately.

"You hear that other sound? It's like coming from the next aisle over." Ziak muttered suspiciously. I nodded my head, listening. Sure enough, I could hear a familiar slurping and crunching sound.

"America." Oklahoma breathed out quietly, brows furrowed. The last time Maria had seen Alfred was after the car accident. It had been around the fourth of July too. I slowly pulled out my diamond encrusted gun, pointing it in France's direction. He stopped trying to molest Haley long enough for her to shove him away.

"Rapist much?" she complained, rubbing herself of creeper-ness. He glared at my gun, his eyes never leaving it.

"Maria, you'll take care of Alfred, correct?" I asked, knowing very well my sister would have a gun as well. She nodded once, taking the familiar stance. I was gonna teach these idiots a lesson. Never, ever, ever walk into one of my Walmart's if I don't like you. Finally the other idiot appeared an idiotic look on his face.

"Oh... Ah, hey Maria! Why the hell are you pointing that thing at me man...?"

"You intruded Walmart."

"... That's totally not fair! I can go to Walmart if I want!"

"If you don't shut up I'm going to shoot France." I threatened, cocking the gun at the frog once more.

"O-oi! That's not fair little girl~! Aren't you a little young to even have a gun?" France stuttered, hands on his hips.

"What did you say?" I said dangerously, turning slowly to face him. My eyes were glinting red, and you could see evil spirits surrounding me.

"... I still don't get what we did wrong..." Alfred muttered, crossing his arms.

"Hey guys!" Ziak yelled from the rafters. When the hell did he get up there...? He looked down cheekily at us, bright green eyes smiling.

"Wha- How did you get up there?" Haley cried, rolling her eyes.

"I can see tons of other people coming up to our aisle! So you should probably put the guns away por favor~"

"Fine." I growled, reluctantly putting the diamond gun back.

"- just don't come back to Addison's Walmart!" Maria finished for me, still waving the gun in the air.

"Maria! Put the damn gun back idiot!" Haley hissed, grabbing it from her hands.

"So anyway, what are you and France doing here anyway?" I asked, narrowing my eyes into little slits.

"- uhmmmm... Not looking for diamonds to take?" America said hopefully, rubbing the back of his head and laughing nervously.

"Stealing my diamonds, eh? Well then, I'll just have to punish you both!" I said dangerously calm, eyes growing white. Suddenly everything around me turned black, and I got out my now flaming red gun.

"- w-wait! Don't kill us!" France cried, stepping back.

"Too late." I said cheerfully sadistic.

Let's just say Alfred and Francis can never have a normal conversation with Addison anymore without quaking in fear.

-The End :3-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! Remember to reviewcomment and request a state!**


	27. New Mexico

**'Ello again! This lovley chapter was made by the lovely Day Star Angel xD So please enjoy! I just counted how many states I've completed, and I counted 24 ;-; I'm gonna dddiiiieeee -_- Whatev, screw my whining! I WILL COMPLETE THIS DAMN THING! *cough* anyway, remember to review/comment and request a state!**

**Nisa: Still don't own hetalia ;-;**

* * *

><p>Deep in the woods of the Carisbad Caverns National Park there were two stalkers hunting for each other. <em>Run. Jump. Dodge. Aim. Shoot! Pfft! Pfft! Pfft! Darn it! Missed! Why is she so fast?<em> The sounds of paintballs flying through the air were not uncommon this time of the month. Texas and New Mexico were fighting again. It most likely started out small, maybe Texas commending Mexico's metal works, but then Texas will make a smart ass comment that didn't please New Mexico's ears, and it would be a race to their guns.

Paintball guns that is.

Though Texas didn't always start it. Sometimes Ziak would start it. Usually over her inability to even construct the clay to make pottery, or her inability to eat almost anything spicy. "Tex! How close to the border are you again?"

"Hey! You try sticking with Mexico for more than a decade shoving spicy foods down your mouth! Tell me how much you enjoy it then!" she would yell.

It was petty things that seemed to always start a mini fight between the two Southern States. The rest of the States, anywhere, couldn't really describe their relationship. It was apparent that they could and would rip each other apart at times if not for Alfred. But they made the best debate team, and always (unknowingly) helped each other out in heated augments in the States meetings.

Currently the bright green-blue eyed State had been hunting for his sister state for the past five hours, always seeming to be just a few steps behind her. Ziak wasn't looking at his footing and stepped in to a rope trap that flipped him head over heels upside down. He dropped his Paintball gun in surprise. He fidgeted, bucked, and squirmed, but no matter how you saw it. He was stuck.  
>"Pfft!"<p>

Ziak heard it before he felt it. He felt it before he smelled her. And he smelled her vanilla fragrance before he saw her moonlight eyes laughing her ass off. "On your home turf and still having problems getting me? Hahaha! Oh Ziak! When ya gonna learn?" Her face was red from the heat and her hair slightly damp from sweat.

"No fair Tex! No Trappings!" Zaik was having problems seeing Haley with his eyes covered by his wavy dark hair in his eyes; he gave an angered breath to move the hairs away from his eyes.

"Ah! No, no, no, no!_ You_never said that! You're just upset that I beat you again! Won't this be the 600th time?"

"526!"

"Oh yes! Because I was just so far off!" she leaned her head to one side. "Is the Blood rushing to your head yet?" she sounded concerning but Mexico knew that voice. It was the voice of a cat that's food's tail just got trapped in the door jam.

"Screw you!" Ziak said. "I'll get down myself!" Texas sighed and moved to sit down on a log playing with a long blade of grass, after twenty seconds she got up walked over to Ziak and with a flip of her wrist pulled out a hunting knife and cut him down.

"Why won't you just except my help?" She snarled as he got up, a sight few had the unfortuneness to see. Ziak didn't say anything and stalked off to his house followed closely by Haley.  
>They didn't say anything on the walk back to Mexico's house. There wasn't a need to. It was tradition. A long day of fighting was usually ended by five or six p.m. and whose ever land they were in would treat the other to a drink of water and possibly (if the day went well) a bite to eat. Ziak's house was beautiful Earth ship house not far from Roswell. It was hot and fairly dry, something his Coastal sister state never seemed to get used to.<p>

We entered the house where I quickly grabbed a glass of water and shoved it towards my sister as soon as she sat down in one of my barstools. She started at my intensely but took the water gratefully. Today there was a tension between us, or at least to me. It was like all day we were fighting without words and the older state, by 19 siblings, had just won.

"You have a really big head you know that Tex?" Haley looked up a drop of hurt in her eyes before she covered it up and smirked one of her well known "Southern Smile" and placed her cowboy hat on her head.

"Well, you know what they say, 'Everything's Bigger in Texas'" she winked.

"Even your head?" there was an edge in my voice, one that I didn't want so forceful, but it came out as hard as rocks.

". . . Well, if the boot fits. . ." she gulped the last of her water and got up walking towards the door. There was this thick silence just hanging it the air. Texas stopped just before the door and sighed heavily, "Why do we always fight Ziak?" my breath was knocked out of me as if she had punched me in the gut, which believe me hurts a lot. She asked the unspoken question. The Question that both of us never really knew an answer to.

"We just do Hales. We just do." again my voice was sharp and I saw her wince.

"You know you remind me of Spain a lot." she turned and smiled at me, a rare thing for me to see.

"I've only seen him twice; once went I was living with your name sake, and twice when I was sick."

"Before Alfred took you in?" she nodded.

"Thank the Lord you're not like Mexico. To the world Mexico might not bad. But to me he did whole lot hurt." She grabbed the door handle and opened the door to the immense heat outside. "We might fight Ziak." she paused. "But you're the only one that I'll ever let call me 'Hales'." she took a last look at me and walked out the door.  
>The house went back to the way it was, bright and colorful, but somehow different. I sighed and shook my head.<p>

'Why do we fight?' I found myself thinking out loud.

_Because we just do_

* * *

><p><strong>See you guys next chapter! :L Remember to reviewcomment and request a state!**


	28. S Carolina

**Hello again! No, I DID NOT FORGET ABOUT ALABAMA~! xD someone else is currently working on it :3 So please enjoy! :D Also, I'm taking a break on Dark Hetalia for a bit ;-; Please rememer to review/comment and request a state! **

**Nisa: Don't own hetalia -_-;**

* * *

><p>Any stranger is allowed at my house. The homeless, drunk, lost, traveling, and people running away. I try so very hard to be so polite to everything. I guess it's just my southern hospitality~ my name is Emma Jones, and I'm South Carolina. You probably already know my brother, Wyatt. Or better known as North Carolina.<p>

It was a stormy night; my brother and Roanoke were staying over for the night. We were sitting calmly watching T. V. when I heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I smiled, stopping Wyatt from getting up. I padded down the carpeted hallway in my velvet slippers, wondering who in the world would had come to my house. I opened it cautiously, poking my head out of the door. There stood a girl around the age of thirteen, and behind her, a little boy around the age of five. My curious pale green eyes found her tired golden ones.

"May I help you?" I asked politely, wondering why two children would be wondering about in this type of weather.

"Can we please come in? A friend of mine told me you accepted run aways. Is that true?" she asked, pushing the little boy behind her in a protecting sort of way. She had a slight British accent, and I wondered to myself if it was actually England, trying to trick my brother.

"Why yes, I do. How about you two come inside?" I smiled, beckoning them inside. I wondered for a brief second if I should attempt to call their parents- though, I had to listen to their leaving first. Who knows, maybe they were abused.

I led them inside and into the living room, while my two siblings stared at me with questioning eyes. I helped them both out of their coats, and motioned for them to take a seat. The girl looked warily at Wyatt, before finally deciding it was safe.

"I'm going to make some hot chocolate. Does anyone want some?" I asked, looking potently at the two children.

"Nah, I'm good." Wyatt interrupted, stretching. Roanoke rolled her eyes, knowing this was going to end badly.

"I wasn't talking to you." I growled, my left eye twitching softly. Did I mention that I can't stand my siblings when their rude?

"Whatever. Look, these kids are already messing up your house. It's not like you owe them anything~" he yawned, moving back to a more comfortable place on the couch. Now my left eye was twitching like crazy, and anger boiled up inside me.

"I'm going to make all of us some hot chocolate. Please, you two make yourselves at home." I said, trying to remain in control. I hurried off to the kitchen, breathing hard. My nails dug into my palm, and I tried to calm down.

"You bastard, die!" I heard a yell, and then a crashing noise. I hissed in annoyance, rushing back to the room. Wyatt was lying on the floor, and an angry girl stood next to him.

"Don't you dare accuse my brother of such a thing dammit!"

"I thought he was England! He probably is, pipsqueak!"

"Shut up! If you call me small one more time-"

"Enough!" I yelled, pulling Wyatt up. "What the hell did you do idiot?" I hissed, slapping him lightly with the wooden spoon I was still holding.

"I thought he was England! He asked me who Roanoke was, so I told him to go jump in a hole!"

"You idiot! He's just a child!"

"- and actually England!"

"Go upstairs, and stay there!" I hissed, jabbing my finger to the stairs. "I'm trying to be a nice host!"

"Pft, pretty stupid one of you ask me~"

"Well I wasn't! So you and Roanoke can go upstairs, and not get any hot chocolate!"

"I didn't want any anyway!" he retorted, crossing his arms in a huff.

"Good, because you aren't getting any!"

Without us noticing, Roanoke had already helped the two children, giving them two bus tickets, and an address of a friend's house they could stay at.

"I'm so very sorry about my siblings. I called a taxi, so it should drop you both off at the bus. Just find another taxi, hand them the money, and show them this address. I'll call my friend to let her know your both coming." she said calmly.

"Thanks so much!" the girl replied, taking the money and tickets. The taxi pulled up, and she watched them both climb in.

"Goodbye! Thanks again!" they both called, and the taxi pulled away. Roanoke turned to her still fighting siblings, shaking her head.

"Uhm, their gone." she said loudly, trying to pull them apart.

"What?" I yelled tearing off to the door. "You did help them, correct?"

"Yeah, yeah, just relax."

"Thank god child-England is gone."

"That wasn't England idiot!"

"It was!"

Roanoke sighed, knowing it was going to be a long night.

-The End xD-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it~! Remember to reviewcomment and request a state!**


	29. Alabama

**Heeeyyyy~! I AM SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY FOR FORGETING GEORGIA~! Day Star Angel is working on it right now :L This chapter is actually made by someone else, named kanari shojo10! THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH! :D This chapter is Alabama, and Georgia should be next! Remember to review/comment and request a state!**

**Nisa: I do not own Hetalia T3T**

* * *

><p>I was sitting atop of a tree, watching the countryside in joy, NASCAR races, and a football game all at the same time. I loved them all... The person who loved it all is Alabama, or, Jayden Jones. No, I ain't some guy; I'm a girl (or a tomboy, if specific).<p>

Don't ask me why I have a boys' name: blame America! Ever since he named me, people had always called me a boy. Worst part: I was pushed around for it. I just went downhill after that, and my only outlet was sightseeing the beautiful countryside, watching NASCAR races, or a football game. Or all three of them, as I was doing right now.

I usually wear light clothing since it's usually sunny and warm here (to the point I have moderately dark skin): skin-tight jeans, a white shirt with a messy graphic design of a sun, and a frayed hoodie. My hair is short, choppy, black, and put into a messy bun... I know, my outfit probably sounds urban-looking. But the truth is I'm the heart of the country: well, in the south, at least, 'cause obviously, the heart of the country's Kansas!

Also, I hate almost all of the northern states.

Really, I hate them! I also hate racism, mostly for the black people, when I'm forced to do girly stuff, pageants, girly stuff itself, when I can't watch NASCAR, when I can't watch football games, when I have to act urban (ugh, I hate that), the north, America, crazy countries like Russia, Belarus, France, and sometimes England, doing stupid stuff, killing others just for something unreasonable, just like the racists, *gets muted by America*, seeing England drunk and act stupid, stupidity, stupid people, stupid states, stupid countries, *gets muted by some states*, Nevada or New Jersey being the assholes they are, people just not getting along, craziness, war, randomness, pranks, wild ones, suckish stuff, insulting NASCAR, insulting football, insulting the south, insulting my friends, insulting the countryside, liking urban stuff, rich, snobby, urban brats, California's bear, Arkansas' annoying and sassy mockingbird, Nevada's crazy love things she does, attention beggars, and worst of all… I hate this side, I sound like a foal that's learning to walk! Mean people. Of course, you might be all, "What, of course! Everybody hates them!"

But it's just that… Well… I'm sensitive about that part... They were so... You know what? Just-  
>*insane cussing so I'm not gonna put it :L*<p>

-Later-

Okay, sorry for that rant about the top forty-something things I hate. Anyway, I really hate the northern states! I even have a list!

-Later (again)-

So... I'm getting tired of ranting about what I find annoying... I'll just say one more thing, though: Mississippi. I love her singing, and all, but she rubs me off the wrong way. I'm not a fan of Mississippi herself. We get into fights, she annoys me, and I just don't like her. I'm sorry, Carla. It's just like that for me. Maybe I'll get used to you someday, but I'm never gonna be sure when…

Suddenly, America appeared atop of the tree with a video recorder. "Oh, dude, this is going to be on the big screen: of revenge!" he laughed. I turned around and screamed in terror. What? He recorded all of my rants? How did that hamburger idiot even stay awake? Aw, I should've never ranted about this to you guys! I can't believe this! If he shows this to all the other states, I'm as dead as Billy the Kid! Do you know most of them own weapons for some purpose? It ranges, from physical strength to guns to swords to even bazookas! I gotta stop him!

America, meanwhile, then declared, already down the tree, "HAHA! I'M GOING TO HAVE MY REVENGE!" I knew what I needed to do. Destroy America and that video recorder! I jumped off the tree and onto a horse, "OH, NO YOU WON'T! NOT UNDER MY WATCH AND CERTAINLY NOT UNDER MY GUN!" I got out a (concealed) gun and ran, no, sprinted, after that demon!

"GET BACK HERE!" I demanded, trying to shoot him.

"NEVER!" America cried, showing off his skills and dodging everything. I am going to kill him for that as well.

"IF YOU DON'T, I'LL LOCK YOU UP IN AN INDESTRUCTIBLE METAL, CHAINED AND LOCKED BOX WITHOUT HOLES AND THROW YOU INTO THE PACIFIC!" I threatened, eyes practically flaming.

"TRY THAT WHEN THE STATES WANT TO KILL YOU AFTER SEEING THIS!" America replied.

"THEY WILL NOT SEE THAT TAPE!" I screamed in desperation.

"YES THEY WILL!" America sang.

I passed Texas, Oklahoma, New Mexico, and Arkansas.  
>"Jayden, what are you doing?" Haley, -Texas- asked. "You look like you're going to kill America!" Marie (Oklahoma) said. "I am!" I said. "Well, why?" Arkansas asked. I thought of an idea: she owned diamond-encrusted guns with diamond bullets, and she hates America, and she's greedy over diamonds. She might help me out! I then answered, "Hey, Addison! America stole five million dollars' worth of your diamonds! Wanna help me in getting him?"<p>

"WHAT?" she screamed. Like I hoped, Addison got out a diamond-encrusted bazooka and her green eyes turned white. Her hair actually flamed a little. "You have a bazooka?" Ziak, New Mexico, asked, whimpering a little behind Texas.

"And a rifle, and lots of guns!" Arkansas smiled. New Mexico then whispered, " I'll never get angry ... I will not be shot with a bazooka, rifle or pistol!"

Arkansas then screamed, "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! I'LL KILL YOU SO HARD, AMERICA!" but Texas, Oklahoma, and New Mexico then restrained her and Texas said, "No, no, no, no! No! Addison, you're the oldest out of us four, so you act that way! We'll get the diamonds later!" Addison pouted, even if they were right.

"Texas! America also said you'd be nothing without him!" I added. Getting out guns and pushing everyone out of the way, Haley then declared, "Addison, forget about what I said! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Oklahoma and New Mexico then asked, "But-"

"NOW!" Texas and Arkansas screamed. The four ran with me.  
>I also passed Nevada and New Jersey (Natalie and Bianca), discussing plans for some wild party. Even if they annoyed me, they have deadly weapons. They must help me! Nevada saw me and asked, "I'll pay you to join a pageant!" "Never!" I replied.<p>

"What are you doing?" New Jersey asked. "Bianca, Natalie! I know that you people are planning some party-thing, but I need your help in chasing America! I saw him destroy your Lamborghinis! Nevada, he kidnapped your dear 783 turtles, he ordered a restraining order of 10,000 feet away from Utah and said you can't do anything to him, he destroyed all your casinos and he actually recorded all the moments that you acted submissive, that side you hated!" I lied. Okay, that was supposed to be one big lie, but technically... It was six lies. As for New Jersey, I lied that America destroyed her clubs, closed down all her stores, and is planning to take away her wardrobe for more modest "unfashionable" clothing. Well, turns out I was good at lying, because both Nevada and New Jersey got out nuclear weapons (Nevada) and a chainsaw (New Jersey).

"Where is he?" they screamed, both of their looks turning from wild and glamorous (they are annoying, but they love fashion, anyway) to crazy and manic. New Mexico and his three friends then caught up with them and he then said, panting, " We're pursuing right now!"

"You know Ziak? That Spaniard?" New Jersey lost focus and calmed down.

"Yeah, I know him: I once invited him to visit me at a casino to play poker!"

_"Hai fatto tu-sai-cosa con lui?_Did you do you-know-what with him?" New Jersey giggled.

_"Me encantaría eso, pero yo lo prefiero con Texas! Se lo debe hacer 'que' uno con el otro!"_Nevada smiled.

"Guys! That's so pervy! I am not like that with Hales!" New Mexico whined, blushing. Meanwhile, Texas gave a frown, asking, "What's that supposed to mean?" Nevada only smiled and winked at Texas.

I slapped the two into their senses and then said, "Your turtles, Lamborghinis, casinos, clubs, and parties are at stake, all 'cause of America!"

"Aw, daddy! That's it, we have to find him!" New Jersey declared, stomping her high-heeled foot on the floor. Nevada and New Jersey grabbed their weapons and then said, "We'll be with you!"

"Let's go!" I cried, running as well. They followed me.

Meanwhile, I passed more and more states, with multiple lies to come up with and many responses from them. Okay, so far, I made up twelve lies, and here are some other ones:  
>California: "America said your bear, Sacramento, should be thrown off a cliff."<br>Maine: "He cut your new pet, Mr. Pineapple, into bits, and ate him."  
>New York: "He's celebrating 911 and the fact that you died 2606 times, fell from burning buildings 215 times, died in flames 341 times, and that buildings collapsed on you 724 times." He actually cried!  
>Alaska: "He thought you were a moose, that you're Russia-insane, and that your fork of doom was ridiculous!"<br>Utah: "America hates the love of your life."  
>Washington: "Alfred's gathered all the Twilight fans in the world, and declared a two-year-long Twilight marathon and parade with the stars of the movies making appearances in Washington."<br>Louisiana: "Alfred made a parade blaspheming Mardi-Gras all about you being a witch-swamp-monster!"  
>Mississippi: "America rated your singing as 'New Mexico bad'!"<p>

Well, I passed every state in chasing Alfred, and we all read a note telling us to go to his house.  
>While most of the other states got confused on whether to believe the note or not, New York, Louis, suddenly shouted:<p>

"HEY! HEY, HEY, HEY! Why don't we all ask the girl who started in the first place, huh? I need to make Alfred wail for the 9/11 attacks! How 'bout that, Jayden! How 'bout that?"

"Yeah!" Everybody screamed. "I want to kill America so he'll take back the fact that gay marriages are stupid!" Vermont cried, armed with his acid syrup. "I wanna kill him for calling my singing 'New Mexico bad'!" "My baby! My Lamborghini! I'M GOING TO FIND HIM!" New Jersey screamed, tears streaming down her face. "Same with that, added to my casinos, turtles, and Utah!" Nevada replied, testing out her nuclear weapons on a tree. The tree fell to ashes. "I want to show him how crazy he is to think I'm in love with Michigan!" Ohio frowned. "And I am not as crazy as England!" Connecticut yelled. "I want him to take everything back about my ghosts and books, one by one!" Indiana said.

While they all ranted about their own reasons to torture America, I finally replied, "GUYS! GUYS! WOULD YOU PLEASE ALL STOP, YA'LL?" Nobody even cared. At that, I jumped to Arkansas and then asked, "Can I borrow your bazooka for a minute?"

"Aw, sure!" Addison smiled, giving me the bazooka. I aimed at the sky... And I silenced everyone.

Then I said, "Let's just go to England's house already!"

Everybody charged to America's house.

-Later-

America was at his house. I was right.

"GET HIM!" everyone yelled. Unfortunately, America played the video on a big screen TV. "NOOOO!" I screamed in terror. I pretty much heard my voice as another. Everything was played. On speakers set to the max. The other 49 states stopped charging at America and stared at the TV. They watched every single detail. The video was in HD, the background was HD, and the TV was HD. But the sound was what HD was the most. That meant my words were clearest.

Great! All over again, I was going to be shunned, pushed around, and be treated just like before! I don't want that to happen... Why? Why did this have to happen? Oh, Lord... This is the worst day of my life! All I could do was run out of the house as everyone watched. The worst part? I cried. I hate it. I don't want to be considered so sensitive! I ran as far as possible from the house and ran to a nearby hill to sit on by myself. Now, they'll probably all hate me...

"Wanna kill her now?" America smiled, which I heard.

"YES!" Everybody yelled.

I prepared to flee until Mississippi stopped everyone. "Hold it!" I heard. I went back to peek into the room. "If Alabama hadn't told us what America did, we'd be hurt even more if we didn't know. Right?" Mississippi asked. "What do you guys want to do? Kill America or kill Alabama?" "Both!" they all said. "Hey!" America pouted. "You don't do that! Now... Alabama may have completely insulted me. But I'm still her friend. So even if she doesn't consider me that, I'm her sister, I'm her friend. So are you other states. Now, what do you say?"

"WE STILL WANT TO KILL SOMEBODY!" they whined.

Mississippi immediately blamed America: "Kill America then!" "WHAT?" America screamed. "Okay, then!" they smiled. America didn't even need a warning. He ran out with all the states chasing him. I ran to Mississippi. "Mississippi!"

"Yeah?"  
>"... I'm sorry. I take everything back!"<br>"You know what?" Mississippi said.

"What?" I asked.

"You said that someday, you'd be used to me and like me, right?"

"Carla? Today is the day," I said, and hugged Mississippi as explosions, gunshots, diamond-encrusted gunshots, the sounds of knives or swords, roars from a bear, burning acid syrup, big forks of doom, kiwi-green flashes, nuclear weapons, roars of a chainsaw, and Alfred's cries of mercy and terror all occurred outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much again to kanari shojo10! This chapter was awesome, am I correct? (HELL YEAH I AM) anyway, remember to reviewcomm****ent and request a state!**


	30. Georgia

**Soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner! Here is the fianlly finsished chapter, Georgia! :L This awesomeemotionalepic chapter is by Day Star Angel :D So all credit goes to her! I was planning to do Virgiana today, but tonight I'm babysitting to like 1 in the morning D: So it should be ready tommorow! Remember to review/comment and request a state!**

**Nisa: I don't anything that has to do with Hetalia~**

* * *

><p>"Hey you reached Will, you know what to do!" <em>Beep!<em>

"Yo William! My man! It's Justin! You know from School? Uhh, yeah I was just wondering if maybe you want to work on that project with me man? Yeah man, so like, give me a call or something."

"Willey! It's Ethan! Give me a call! We gotta get together to plan York-ie's birthday surprise! I'm thinking BIG! HUGE! _wait for it! _Giraffe's! Yeah anyway give me a shout!" Oregon voice rang loudly in the empty house in Willacoochee.

"William G. Jones!" an angry female voice screeched at out of the recorder speakers. "William Georgia Jones! I KNOW you're home! Pick up this phone NOW!"

In the basement of Georgia's home a man in oiled up overalls quickly rose up from under a pile of scrap metals suspended by pulls and levers, hitting his head in the process.

"Oww!" he whined.

"William! WIILLLL-I-U-MMM! Pick up! pick! UP! . . . Now!" Lacie was calling, William sighed. He took his time walking up the stairs of his house into his kitchen, throwing his think metalwork gloves down on the clean brightly polished granite countertop. On the beams of the kitchen ceilings Williams pet Brown Thrasher fluttered softly above his head watching his master. William walked right past the recorder and turned down the volume.

"No point in blowing out another speaker Lacie, pipe down." he said to the machine. "Don't you think Toxo?" Will called to his bird that glided down to Will's shoulder and tweeted a little response.

_Beep!_"Finally Toxo! I thought she'd never be quite!" Georgia sighed in relief. "Gosh Toxo, twenty-two messages? I guess I was missed." he smiled quietly.

Just as William grabbed his gloves to go back down to the basement he heard a soft faint knock at his door. He didn't want to answer it, for fear it was Lacie wanting something again, but he felt compelled to go to the large oak door.

"William." William stopped and paused his head to the side listening to his sister from the other side of the door. Virginia.

"William." her soft voice echoed again. "Something happened." her voice cracked, he opened the door at once. "My baby. . . She's gone. . ." a single tear rolled down her check.

"Come in, we'll go into the garden." he grabbed her forearm as one would a newborn and guided her into his back yard that was built to perfection. Virginia put one step into the garden of metal and oak and peach trees and felt slightly calmer. She sat stiffly on a bench in the cool shade and didn't say a word.

Virginia didn't tell anyone, but she wanted a baby, a real life, her own, child. No one believed a state could have a child, it had never happened before, so she didn't tell anyone but Georgia her closest sibling. She found a man, who treated her as a Queen, they secretly got married without anyone, but William, to see it. But two months ago her love died, saving a little girl from a sinking car in a river, after eight months of their unity. Virginia was four months pregnant.

William didn't say anything, he simply watched his garden buzzing with life. Toxo's lush brown feathers shined in the sun matching both of Will's hair and eye color at the same time. In front of Virginia and Georgia, Will's Gopher tortoise slowly walked up to them. The American Green Frogs suddenly hopped out of the small water pond towards the states, and several Swallow-tailed butterflies landed on Virginia's arms, shoulders, and lap. The trees were quiet as the Thrashers that lived in Williams's garden stopped singing bells.

Georgia touched Virginia's shoulder and she broke into sobs but didn't bother wiping her face. William felt a lost, as if he too had just lost a child; he felt the pain and sorrow that flowed as waves to his heart hitting him with sharp pangs with each heartbeat.

"Virginia." he whispered, standing in front of his sister and wiped away her tears. "Mothers' lost is the worst pain." He placed his hand under her chin and gathered her tears in the palm of his hand.

"When Andrew Jackson forced the Native America's away from their homes, their lands. The children died because of the winter cold and lack of food. The mothers were helpless to help their precious ones, and watched as their children became sick and died." he paused not sure if this story would help Virginia or hurt her more. "It is said that a mother's tear of sorrow have magical qualities." William pulled his hand away from under her chin.

"The tear of the Cherokee women's tears fell to the ground for days on end." he kneeled in the soil and coast Virginia over to him. "These tears, created the most beautiful flowers in the entire world. A symbol of the beauty the world lost." he poured the puddle of tears in the Tifton soil. "These flowers are called the 'Cherokee Rose'." he stood and held Virginia's hand the only way the brother knew how to, in a vice grip.

In front of their eyes, a green stem blossomed from the Earth and sprouted the purest of flowers.  
>Virginia gave a shaky chuckle, ". . .They symbol the pure lost souls. . ." she chocked on a sob but smiled though the pain and look up to the baby blue sky praying for her little one to be in her own perfect Heaven.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>dgfodfguog. That was very emotional ;-; See you guys next chapter! Remember to reviewcomment and request a state!**


	31. Virginia

**Here is the long awaited chapter! This one was actually really fun to write, so please enjoy! Other than that, please remember to review/comment and request a state! **

**Nisa: I dont own Hetalia D:**

* * *

><p>"Alfred! It's time to get up!" I yelled up the stairs, currently scrambling some eggs. I heard a bump of feet hitting the floor, and rolled my eyes, smiling. Alfred stumbled downstairs, hair sticking out all over the place, and eyes still blurry.<p>

"Are you ready for the meeting today?" I asked, swinging my brown hair back over my shoulders. Hazel eyes met blue ones, and I smiled again. Alfred muttered something under his breath, laying his head on the table. I took a wooden spoon, and hit him lightly on the head with it.

"Wake up sleepy head! It's your own fault for staying up so late~" I teased, going back to the eggs. I set a bowl in front of him, along with some milk.

My name is Lacie Jones, and I'm Virginia. Actually, most of the states just call me 'mom' being the mother state and all. Being a mom and all, I guess my overprotectiveness sometimes includes Alfred as well.

"- Do I have to go to the meetings?" he grumbled, picking at the scrambled eggs. My lips pursed, and my hands went straight to my hips. Knowing that Alfred was kind of a slacker sometimes, I guess it's good to at least have a mother figure in your life- even if they're younger.

"Alfred F. Jones. If I remember correctly, you're the one representing all the states here. Yes, this meeting is important. The only reason you wouldn't go is if you're sick. Are you sick? I think not." I scolded, hitting him again with the spoon.

"Why can't you go? I bet it would be a great experience, and I bet you would be way much better at it then me-"

"No."

"Why do they have to have it so early? I mean really, who the hell wakes up at this time?" he wined, draining the milk. I shoved down the temptation to roll my eyes, and instead, looked him squarely in the eyes.

"Look. I have no time to hear your complaining today. I have a book club soon, and as soon as you leave I need to get ready to go. So get your stupid arse up, and get ready."

"Fine, fine." Alfred surrendered, getting to his feet. I smiled after him, and started cleaning up.

* * *

><p>Alice Mcaster was a girl every parent feared. Flashy, dangerous, sadistic, and sometimes a bit bitchy. She had hazel eyes, (usually covered with some form of eye makeup) nice brown hair (with purple highlights) and a devilish personality.<p>

Lacie Jones was a model girl every parent adored. Sweet, caring, compassionate, and sometimes a bit over protective. She had hazel eyes, nice brown hair, and a wonderful personality.

Alice Mcaster however, was a fictional character that Lacie made up. She wore a black motor cycle jacket; leather skinny jeans; combat boots; a bright red tank top.

This is what Lacie became when she was out at her 'book club'. Being a seventeen year old mom wasn't really the best idea anyone could have had. When being a teenager, Lacie tended to give into her 'dark side'.

* * *

><p>"Oi Alice, pass me the vodka!"<p>

"Hey Alice, sweet jeans!"

The voices stirred together, creating a wave. I paid no attention, but I stead focused on trying to get a drink. I was in a foul mood, having to deal with a difficult and idiotic Alfred had been annoying. Sometimes I wondered why I even put up with it.

"Lacie!" I heard, and my heart stopped beating for a fraction of a second. The noise rushed right back in, and I shook my head, trying to get the buzz of beer out of her head.

"Hey Ali!" an Australian voice chirped, sliding next to me. I turned to face my Australian friend, scowling slightly.

"What do you want Kang?" I growled, swishing the beer in my glass.

"Well actually, I wanted to introduce my friend and all! He's never been here before, so don't tear him apart!" he smiled, and pointed a finger at a man standing by some other girls.

My heart stopped beating, and I felt myself shudder. The man had glowing golden hair, bright sky blue eyes, and glasses. He had a little sticky thing pointing out of his hair, and had a huge grin plastered on his face. I rubbed my eyes furiously, wondering if I was already dead drunk.

"Him...?" I pointed shakily. Kang just smiled and nodded, motioning for his friend to come over. I felt myself grow cold, and I stopped breathing. There was no way...

"Hey man, I'm Alfred!"

Yup, it was.

"- I-I'm A-Alice." I replied shakily, forcing myself to smile and at least appear calm. My heart beat loudly and fast; it was a miracle they couldn't hear it. Kang flashed me a frown, probably wondering if I was okay.

"Nice to meet you Alice!" he flashed me a 'hero grin'. And settled down right next to me. He noticed my shaking and asked slightly concerned,

"Hey man, you okay?"

I nodded quickly, drawing down the beer quickly.

"Well, it was nice to meet you! I should probably get going-"

Wait. What was Alfred doing here? My motherly self-surfaced for a moment, making my teeth ground together. Alfred was supposed to be in a very important meeting!

"Why are you here again?" I asked furiously, and mentally slapped myself. Well that didn't sound suspicious...

"Uhm, hanging out..? Why, did I offend you?" he asked worriedly, scooting away a bit. I flinched, screwing up my eyes.

"I'm sorry; I'm just a little drunk. I have no idea why I said that!" I laughed nervously, slowing stumbling up. I stumbled, and Alfred quickly caught me. My heart quickened, and prayed to god he wouldn't recognize me.

"You okay..? Maybe Kang and I should take you home."' he sighed, helping me back on my chair.

"N-no! I mean, it's okay; I'm just sort of tired. Tell Kang I said bye, okay? It was uhm, nice meeting you!" I called, and dashed away.

* * *

><p>After quickly dashing home, I rushed into the shower, tearing off my clothes and makeup, breathing hard. I beat my head against the wall, wondering why the hell Alfred had been there.<p>

I heard the front door opening- a signal that Alfred was home. I rushed into my room, shoved the clothes under my mattress, and slowly walked downstairs.

"Don't start yelling at him..." I warned myself quietly. Alfred sat at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper.

"Hey Alfred, how was the meeting?" I asked, leaning against the wall.

"Okay, boring, but whatever." he shrugged. I felt my blood boil, and I really just wanted to beat the truth out of him. I inched closer, grabbed his face, and smelled his breath. He flinched back; face red, like he knew he was in trouble.

"You've been drinking." I said quietly, trying hard to make it seem like I already knew.

"Maybe, so? I can have beer at the meeting!" he argued, but guilt was etched on his face.

"Mhm." I growled in response. "So where were you really?" I asked.

"... At a bar..." he finally confessed.

I of course started yelling, but really I was relieved. It looked like he didn't expect me of being Alice, so all was good.

Finally I stopped yelling, but Alfred's face strangely turned into a smirk.

"So, Lacie M. Jones. Are you now going to tell me what you were doing at the bar? 0r should I say, Alice Mcaster?"

"W-what, h-how?" I spluttered, turning bright red. He laughed, face pulled into a smirk.

"You forgot to put in your purple hair extensions mother dear~"

The rest of the night I chased him around the house, threatening that if he told anyone, he would be in serious trouble.

-The End xD-

* * *

><p><strong>xD This actually was a very fun chapter to write~ See you guys next chapter! Remember to reviewcomment and request a state!**


	32. Wisconsin

**So, I have sad news ;-; I have to give back my IPad, (aka Switzy) back to my school so anway.. R.I.P Switzy Dx May some other person find joy in you... Also.. everyone who hasn't watched Fullmetal Alchemist, watch it. NOW PEOPLE. So anyway, you shoudln't be too confused with this chapter... Here, let me explain.**

**Ed- Blonde hair, is short and his hair is in a pretty long -epic- braid.**

**Al- Ed's younger brother**

**Trisha- Ed and Al's dead mum**

**Envy- badass gender-confused guy with pointy long hair (is evil, and hates human -he is not a human-)**

**Lust- annoying, slutty idiot who also hates humans. -is not human-**

**Sooo.. this is pretty much me fangirling xD Also, I DO NOT think that New Jersey is an annoying, slutty idiot, and New York is not gender-confused. They were just the first ones that came to mind :D Anyway, remember to review/comment and request a state!**

**Nisa: I don't own Hetalia or FMA**

* * *

><p>Of all people, it had to be him. Long, golden hair, vivid gold eyes, and a smile that made everyone's heart go crazy. There was one flaw with him though- he wasn't real. My name is May Jones, and I'm the -awesomebeautifulepic- Wisconsin. Oh yeah, and about the guy I was fangirling over, his name is Edward. No you idiot, not Edward Cullen, Edward<span> ELRIC<span>. I mean really, that sparkly idiot has nothing on Ed. Anyway, being the preppy fangirl I am, I had a hhuuugggee crush on this guy. Like really really really huge. Anyway, back to the story.

Anyway, my family mostly just calls me 'the anime geek' but hey, I really don't care. Of course, Missouri watches most of the anime with me, so we're sort of like anime BFFs. Oh god, if you just look at a picture of him-

"Maaaayyy! It's me!" I heard the familiar call of Missouri.

"Coming!" I yelled back, slowly backing away from the computer sorrowfully. I walked quickly downstairs, to see Missia holding a letter, and sucking on a large red lollipop.

"Did I interrupt any fangirling?" she asked innocently, knowing full well she did. I rolled my eyes, bounding over to see the mysterious note. She noticed, and grinned excitedly.

"Hey May, I know chain letters are crap and stuff, but this one seemed too awesome to pass up. You wanna do it with me?" she asked, throwing her brown hair over her shoulder. I rolled my eyes again, and nodded.

We both sat at the kitchen table, reading the letter together.

"- if you chant whatever anime you want to be in three times, the next time you wake up you'll be there!"

"That sounds like total bullshit." Missia said, after I finished reading.

"You wanna try it anyway?" I suggested, skimming over the letter again. She nodded, grinning happily. "What anime do you want it to be?" I asked, praying to god she would say Full Metal Alchemist, and not something stupid or dangerous.

"What about that new show that were watching, Full Metal Alchemist?" she suggested, and my heart sped up with joy.

"Yes!" I squealed, and bounced over to where she was standing.

"Full Metal Alchemist, Full Metal Alchemist, Full Metal Alchemist!" we both chanted, grinning like idiots.

The next thing I knew we both crashed to the floor, and passed out.

* * *

><p>"Wha-...? Missia, what happened...?" I woke up, brushing my red hair out of my face. I shakily pushed myself up, before collapsing in fright. Why the hell was Missia and I lying outside? I looked around, but the house was gone. Instead, we were lying in a field, creepily close to a graveyard. I turned to Missia, shaking her awake. She groaned, and slowly sat up.<p>

"Wha-? What the hell!" she screeched, obviously not dizzy anymore. She stood up angrily, looking around. "Where the hell are we?" she demanded. I shook my head, not knowing the answer myself. She sniffed angrily, and stared stomping off towards the graveyard.

"Hey- Missia, wait up!" I called after her, scrambling up to catch up with her.

"Hey... May. What was Ed and Al's mothers name again?" she whispered, gazing down at a tombstone. I followed her gaze, and gasped my hand flying to my mouth.

"Dear god... The chain mail worked!"

"N-no way! That's not possible!" Missouri stuttered, turning pale.

"Then why in the world is Trisha Elric's grave here?"

"..." Missia said nothing, her eyebrows deepening. "This tomb in near Winry's house, right? We might just have to head there."

"Right." I nodded; excited over the fact I was going to meet my favorite female character.

Well... Let's just say no one was home. Or lived there anymore. The house was a wreck, trash everywhere.

"What happened?" Missia asked angrily. "I don't remember this happening in the series!"

"... Maybe they just randomly decided to move..."

"Whatever. Let's just go into town, or at least head towards Central." she retorted, taking off without a second glance

* * *

><p>"Do you think Missouri and Wisconsin are going to realize this is fake?" a voice asked in the shadows, watching the two girls.<p>

"Probably not man. I mean really, this is the best prank ever!" another voice replied, glancing at the other.

"I can't believe they fell for it."

"Hey, is New York ready in that Envy costume yet?"

"Yeah, I'll radio him and tell him to get ready."

* * *

><p>By the time we got to the train station, we realized there was no one- anywhere. The town had been empty, the houses abandoned, and I really wasn't sure what to believe anymore.<p>

Suddenly, with no warning, Missia shoved us both down, narrowly missing a punch.

"What the bloody hell man?" Missia screeched, even using her rare England-ish cursing. I got up quickly, facing our attacker.

"Oh. My. God. "

I promptly flung myself at the enemy, squealing the whole way there.

"MAY JONES! DO YOU WANT TO DIE IDIOT?" Missouri screeched, pulling me back before the enemy's kick could hit me.

"- but Missia, THAT'S ENVY! You know, the one you call a gender confused palm tree? That's him!" I fangirled, and would have glomped 'Envy' if Missouri didn't stop me.

"Uhm, I mean, you uh, stupid human! I will destroy you!" 'Envy' yelled at us, looking very embarrassed. I narrowed my eyes, suddenly became very cautious. I looked over at Missia, and she nodded, glaring at the 'enemy.'

* * *

><p>"Shit man! Why the hell did we choose New York to do Envy!"<p>

"He's blowing it!" another voice replied.

"Send in New Jersey!"

* * *

><p>"DUCK!" I screamed, after seeing Lust. There was just one difference though. Lust had blonde hair and covered in makeup.<p>

"Like, I will kill you guys! Cause really, Wisconsin, why would you ever dress in that?"

"New Jersey and New York." Missouri deadpanned, rolling her eyes. "Louis gave it away."

"Aw man, I totally thought I was doing a good job!" 'Lust' -New J.- groaned.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, very pissed off.

"We're trying to make Fanfiction man!" America said, popping out of nowhere.

Suddenly the real Envy and Lust popped out, screaming about pineapples. Then Ed and Al showed up in sparkly purple suits and started singing, and-

Person writing this right now: "Okay, I think reality just broke..."

-The End 030-

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... I just broke reality xD So anywho, hope you enjoyed the chapter! :L Remember to reviewcomment and request a state!**


	33. Pennsylvania

**So anywho, here is the awaited chapter! Just for a btw, I'm drowning in requests... so could we please keep those to a minimum...? Thanks so much XP Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll try my hardest to get up to speed with writing, so please be patient! Remember to review and comment!**

**Nisa: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>Some people say in the heart of Pennsylvania, you can sometimes see a beautiful fairy sprite. This of course is a legend, but the few that have seen her believe. Witnesses say she has golden hair that looks like melted gold and hazel-nut brown eyes. Surrounded by flowers and woodland creatures, she truly could be the princess of nature.<p>

Though those that actually know her just call her Pennsylvania.

"Hey Cellie! Did you see this in the newspaper?" Virginia called, shoving into my hands the regular _Nature Times_ paper. I rolled my eyes, though smiling none the less. The title headline screamed _"Fairy Sprite spotted again!"_ and a picture of myself lying in the middle of my favorite vineyard, with my two best animal friends, Izzy (a deer) and Veck (a bird). I was in my usual white billowy dress, and wearing a home-made grape vine crown.

"These people." I grinned, turning to the section on myself. "You would think that they have nothing better to do."

"_-and she looked positively beautiful. I don't even know how this is possible, but she really is real!"_

"_-these pictures are so magical! I so wish I could see her in real life!"_

"_- you can obviously tell this photo is fake. It's totally photo shopped fairy idiots."_

The usual comment were there, including some hater ones. The rest were usually people who truly believed in fairies. What made me laugh though was the last comment entry.

"_I've seen many sprites, and this obviously isn't one. This is clearly just a girl posing for a photo."_

_- Arthur Kirkland_

"Who knew Uncle Artie actually read this? I can't believe he didn't know it was me!" I giggled, laughing harder when seeing Lacie's evil smirk.

"You know, I am so using this for blackmail. Mind if I borrow the magazine for a while?" she asked, smirking. I nodded, handing her the magazine.

"Are you still going fishing this afternoon?" Virginia asked, flipping through the magazine.

"Yeah, you wanna come?"

"Nah, I'm good. I'm not really an outdoor kind of person."

* * *

><p>That afternoon was beautiful. The sun was out and shining, birds singing, and the fish were being really cooperative. Veck flew up to me, landing on my shoulder. I smiled, petting his blue head softly.<p>

"It's a nice day, hm?" I murmured, half to myself, and half to Veck. He twittered in response, agreeing.

Finally I caught a fish, and started pulling it in. Veck twittered nervously, hopping to look behind us. His shrill tweet scared me, making me drop the pole.

"- gosh Veck! What the hell is wrong with you?" I muttered, whipping around to see what upset Veck so much. I saw a shadow disappearing between some bushes, making me even more suspicious.

"Hello?" I yelled, and started romping back to the shore. I heard a rustle, and then a squeak. I dashed behind the bush to come face to face with some woman with a camera.

"Oh my god, you're actually this close! Please let me take a picture with you!" she squealed, quickly pressing the button.

"Do I know you?" I asked, slightly confused. Why the hell would she want to take a picture with me- oh. It was probably a reporter who was sent to stalk me and get pictures. I rolled my eyes, helping her up.

"Look," I sighed, "I know your one of those reporter people, but seriously, I'm not a spite. Would you please stop stalking me?" I asked in the nicest way possible. She looked at me with wide eyes, and then asked in a quivering voice,

"You mean… you're just a regular girl?"

"Yes, I am." I retorted, putting my hands on both hips.

"Oh, um well then I'm so sorry!" she squeaked, backing away. "I'll be sure to tell the manager!" and with that, dashed off back towards what I assumed was her van.

I turned around, planning to go back to fishing when two strong hands went around my mouth and eyes.

I couldn't even scream.

The last thing I heard was the same reporter person growling,

"Not a sprite, my ass."

I was shoved into the van, after being tied up. I was actually pretty mad that Veck didn't try to save me, but oh well. I was more concentrated on the fact I was being_ kidnapped_. What the hell did they want? I already told the reporter I wasn't some 'fairy' so why would she capture me?

_I hope Lacie figures out I'm gone and rescues me._

After that I blacked out, not really sure what was going to happen to me.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I was sitting tied up in a chair in a white room. My mouth wasn't blocked, so I started screaming,<p>

"Hello? I already told you, I am not a damn fairy!" I screeched, trying desperately to get free. All states have a super kind of strength, but I didn't want them thinking I was a sprite as well as having 'powers'.

Finally someone opened the door, and I felt my anger boil up.

"Let me go!" I screamed at the person, who paused at the doorway, but continued in.

Probably I have never been so shocked in my life.

"_England_? What the hell is going on here? ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" I screamed, hardly believing my eyes. _Arthur_ was the one who captured me?

"C-Cellie?" he stammered, obviously dumbstruck. My eye twitched, and I really really wanted to slap someone right now.

"Unite me. _Now_." I hissed, eyes narrowing dangerously. He stumbled over and untied me, ignoring the cries of his colleges. I rubbed my wrist, and with no warning, slapped him hard- on.

"Bloody hell, you didn't have to slap me _that_ hard!" he hissed, taking a step back and watching me nervously.

"Oh I'm sorry, because I _totally_ shouldn't be pissed off because SOME idiot decided to capture me!" I screamed, advancing towards him angrily.

"ARTHUR. KIRKLAND. JUST WHAT THE _HELL _DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, TYING _MY _DAUGHTER UP?" a voice screamed and I whipped my head back to the door. Virginia stood there evilly, and I suddenly feared for England's life. He paled, taking a step back.

"L-Lacie! You see, it was just a misunderstanding! I-"

He never got the chance to finish, because she punched him in the gut, and kicked him for good measure. She turned towards me, holding out her hand. I grasped it, smiling and not even pitting Arthur at all. Nope, not at all.

* * *

><p>Once we got back home, Lacie started complaining head on.<p>

"I cannot believe that I used to live with that- that _bastard_!" she complained, tearing throughout the living room. I myself was curled up on the couch with a book, greatly amused.

"How the hell did I even survive? This should be counted as child abuse! I'm going to kill that son of a-"

"Lacie, calm down." I interrupted, exasperated. She huffed angrily, plopping down next to me.

"I don't know how you deal with it. Right now I would be tearing him limb from limb-"

"Lacie, think about it. Arthur was at the HQ, so that means he works there, correct?" I interrupted again, grinning devishly.

"Yeah…" she said slowly, slightly confused.

"Which means we have full proof that he's insane and works with people on finding _fairies_. Also, he's doing it in _America_."

"Oh my god." she giggled, her hand flying to her face.

"So, we can use this to our advantage! I bet Alfred will find it _really_ funny that Arthur has a job in _his_ country and not his own!" I cackled evilly, already planning my revenge.

Let's just say when we told Alfred, Arthur (who was very humiliated) never stepped foot in Pennsylvania ever again.

-The End :P-

* * *

><p><strong>xD I'll see you guys next chapter! Rememeber to review and comment!<strong>


	34. Kansas

**Hey again~! :L So anywho, this awesomeepicbeautiful chapter was made by Day Star Angel :3 I am open to requests again, so feel free to ask! Remember to review/comment and request a state!**

**Nisa: Don't own Hetalia ;-;**

* * *

><p>"Good Night Logan!" The America's voice echoed in his mansion followed by a very sharp "Meh." The lights of America's house went out all at once and suddenly there was nothing but darkness. But not for Logan Jones!<p>

"Night Al!" I whispered to the quickly retreating figure that went to America's room in the dark. Tonight was the night! I _was_going to get it! Tonight I was going to get Lewis and Clark's compass!

When I was just a territory, not even that really, when I was just a kid, I met these two men, they were kinda funny looking but they were nice no less! One of them gave me this thing, it was shiny and gold looking and the inside glowed a dull green. I thought it was a compass, but it wasn't, it was something else. Whatever it was Alfie was kind enough to take it from me once I started working  
>he said, 'It was a bad influence on you!'<p>

Whatever, it doesn't matter now! Because tonight, I'm gonna get it back.

Earlier that day I disguised myself as a maid (don't you _dare _laugh!) It was all a part of my plan.

Anyways, I had donned a nice 'French Maid' outfit knowing that Alfred wanted to have a "nice looking" staff (HA!)

Once I was in the house I switched Alfred's nightly beer with some delicious nightquil. That will defentaltly put him to sleep!

Now here I am, my long shaggy blonde hair in two pig tailed braid and a black beanie, hanging from the ceiling of the main living room by one of my amazing gadgets thanks to WII (Oh him and his little handy-works!). I flipped on my night vision over my Emerald like eyes and everything turned into the various shades of green. I lowered myself down from the ceiling and unhooked myself from the rope...ah... thingie. . .gadget.

Using my epic gift of stealth I dodged and dived over and under chairs and other bulking items blocking my path to America's "secret room" in his closet.

Yeah I know what you're thinking, "In his closet? Really?" I mean come on, That would be the first place I'd check if I was looking for something. . . which I was.

The closet was huge! Bigger than I thought it would be. There was large wall space that was filled with hundreds of pictures. Some, I noticed were of a younger America with a slightly old looking (but shorter) guy with huge eyebrows. I mean like these look like fuzzy Caterpillars!

I didn't think Alfred could look goofier than he already is, but the younger him was sticking his tongue out at the camera and the bunny ears behind the other man would say otherwise.

Glancing at all the rest of the pictures they mostly had America with the caterpillar man, they seemed to be growing older. I then knew who the man standing by America was! It was Uncle Arthur! I couldn't believe it at first but it WAS! Oh boy was this some serious blackmail to England! I took out my mini camera and took pictures of all the good ones that would give me some good leverage of England.

I went on, no distractions anymore! I'm here for one thing and one thing only!

My compass!

The rest of the layer was neat and organized, so unlike him. It resembled the inside of like the Smithsonian! Everything set up in nice little groupings of things that could go together.

The first thing I saw was Arkansas' first found diamond in a huge glass case with arrows pointing to a small diamond the size of a marble. Then I spotted New Mexico's first found UFO (ha! I bet it was just one of his uber cool hobby works that he got from eBay!) This was next to a keg of oil saying Alaska's first oil. Then there was New York's first bill, and so on. It was really annoying because as I looked closer it didn't seem like there was any real order to all these things as I first thought!

After looking though countless of "_Sibling's name"_ this! And "_Sibling's name_" that. I became very. . . peeved. There was nothing about me! NOTHING! It was on this train of thought that I tripped over a latch in the floor.

"There's more?" I brushed off my knees and pull up the latch.

The door made this old creaky sound and for once I was glad Alfred was asleep. I looked down and dusty stairs could barely be seen. I pulled out my handy-dandy iPod and turned on the flash light app and made my way down the stairs.

It was kinda creepy, and unnerving. Alfred didn't like the dark, so there had to be a switch somewhere! I rubbed my hands over the wall but couldn't find anything.

Then I stepped on something. Luckily for me it had to of been the light switch because then everything was lit up. By everything, I meant the dirt floors and the cement shelves with a foot by seven inches box red wood box (very classy~ neh?).

I lifted the box lid and saw so many small trinkets! All in an even small enclosed part, laying on velvet. There was an engagement ring (was Alfred engaged?), a white fabric star that looked soooo old, a recipe for scones (yuck!) and a compass.

No, _MY_ compass! I reached for it and picked up the so comforting gold metal. I smiled wildly.

"At last! I have you!" I said. Then something caught my eye. Two small letters, folded up into a small square. I opened them.  
><em>Well, it happened. North America's gone. Mom is gone. I should have known. Stupid "Manifest Destiny"! I should of left some for her, but I didn't I just wanted to expand my borders! Prove to England I could do it! And in return I destroyed my mother. <em>

The second one was behind the first and the wittings weren't as sloppy.

_Kansas saw me. Well she saw me crying, but I don't think she understood. She never met Mom. She was carrying around that silly compass with her again said she was going to find something she lost and asked me why I looked so sad. I told her because I lost someone very special and only had a ring left of her.  
><em>

_Logan looked at me with those bright green eyes and handed me her compass. She told me that I would need it more than her, and to go find the one I was looking for. I tried to explain to her, it didn't work that way. But she took my hand and placed the compass in it holding her hand on top of the compass and my hand. Her hand was so tiny. My hand looked like a giant's compared to hers! She said that it doesn't matter how I think things work, because this compass has magical powers and it doesn't matter how far or how lost anything is, it'll find it. Her voice held so much power; she was so sure of herself. I nodded and took it. Logan smiled. "Don't worry daddy, don't look so sad. We'll find her." She told me happily.  
>That 'magical' compass glowed green inside, I never noticed before.<br>_

Weird… I don't remember giving this to Alfred. I don't remember this at all. Mother? Who was that? Does he mean Grandma? It's been so long since I thought of her. Then something snapped inside of me, and I remembered. The day Alfred cried.  
>I looked at the golden compass with the green glowing inside, and put it back in daddy's velvet box. I sighed; at least I know where it's at.<p>

And with that, I walked on of my father's "Secret layer" and back to my house.

I crept back inside, feeling very depressed and slightly guilty. _Mother… _Who was she? She must have been very important if Alfred cried over her. Maybe… this 'mother' was a memory of someone…? A mother figure, someone who took care of him- loved him like a son?

There was one thing I was sure of though- this mother was certainty gone.

-The End Dx-

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was... depressing... If any of you were wondering, I changed the ending a bit, and made Iggy the memory of his mother, like the memory of the time they lived together u; There could be slight USUk if you wanted... oh well :D Remember to reviewcomment and request a state!**


	35. West Virginia

**Hello again :3 Anywho, remember the awesome person who made the Alabama chapter? Well I asked her to help me again, and she said yes! :L So this lovley chapter is made by (just renamed) Cracking 2 Dawns! Remember to review/comment and request a state!**

**Nisa: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>You know, everyone's had bad crazy days. No one probably had a crazier (or worst) day than I did. Here are some hints: a night out, a crazy war, a war (more like a huge argument) between me and a certain girl… And a certain girl. And that certain girl is Virginia. Lacie Jones. Brown hair, hazel eyes, the mom of the family… She's a lot older than I am, (and I don't really want to admit to other people), even if I look a year older than her. My name's Jacob Jones, West Virginia, and yes, I was named by America after that Twilight character. According to him, I look like "Jacob", that wolf from Twilight. I don't even like that series!<p>

Anyway, Virginia's really a wonderful person, and she's still the same way to this day… I… _WAIT_! What the _hell_am I saying?

Uh, guys, I really did want to talk about this, but I'm turning sick and dizzy again over this, so… BYE, GOTTA GO TO THE BATHROOM!

_-A few minutes of barfing and slapping, shaking, and basically abusing myself in denial later-  
><em>  
>Sorry, everyone. I just don't really like talking about Lacie. It's not that I don't like her or anything, it's just that… Right. I should tell you about the story about why I don't like talking about Virginia.<p>

It started during the time Virginia and I were still just one big state together. I'm not sure whether to consider it as "dating" or anything, but whatever you call it, we were really close (I guess you could count it as siblings..?). Of course, I wasn't considered a real state back then; I was just a personification of some of the city-states of Virginia. But the people were beginning to protest against Virginia's ways. I had to personify them and I just had the urge to fight for them, even if it was against me to go against her.

I still remember the people who protested… Everyone was against Lacie that time because of about anything. The way she kept saying no, the taxes, rising tensions between her people and my people, mostly about slavery, being too overprotective, pretty much anything. I was really against fighting her at first, but the people were just all urging me and controlling me and all. In the end, I was still their personification. So I agreed to try to talk her into it. The crowd cheered, and the voices finally went away… God, I was thankful. So later on, that summer afternoon, I talked to Lacie and tried to be subtle. She could get suspicious when she wanted too.

"Hi, Lacie!" I said, and of course, she hugged me and said,

"Hi! How was everything?" "Um… its fine," I answered. "So…. Do you want to go and maybe… Visit the mountains?" I asked. Hopefully, I wasn't blushing so hard… Virginia smiled and said,

"Aw, sure! Anything for my best friend!" and she hugged me again. Wait. She was oblivious to all of that? I'm a horrible liar around Virginia, was she lying or something?

"Come on, let's go~" she said, grabbing my hand and taking me to the motorcycle I found (which is now destroyed).

While on the mountain, I knew what I had to do.

"You know, lately…. Some of my people are beginning to not… Like you…" I said to Virginia, who was at the back of the motorcycle holding on to me. "What do you mean by that?" Virginia asked. She sure had a really innocent face, and she still does. But anyway, to the point!

"People are saying you always say no, you're too overprotective, you make them pay too much taxes, and that you're unfair…" I confessed.

"… That's not true!" Virginia laughed. "Your people are just probably too sensitive. Just explain everything to them, and I'm sure things will go fine."

I wasn't so sure… The protesters' words scared me. But they were right. So I just blurted it out.

"Can I be a state?" I blurted out, hoping to dear god she wouldn't start yelling. Virginia was completely surprised, because not only did she stop laughing, her mouth was open in shock. Virginia then said,

"Jacob, why would you want to ask that?"

"The people… I guess they're right. I think I have what it takes to be a state."

"I know, you almost do… But not enough!" Virginia said, sighing.

"Virginia, come on, you need to trust me! Not only are my people going crazy, I think for once… They're right," I replied.

"You are not ready!" Virginia replied.

"I am!" I yelled over the roar of the motor.

"Listen to me! You. Are_. Not._Ready!"

"Listen to me! I. _Am._Totally. Ready! What's going to make you change your mind, you stubborn asshole?" I asked.

"Nothing! You aren't ready!" she answered.

"Don't you know that you're being too overprotective? Maybe my people are right! Maybe I should become a state!"

"How dare you say that to your own-"

"Shut up!"

"If I were some assassin right now, I'd-"

We kept on going on and on, not really noticing our surroundings.

At that point, some crazy people in black tried shooting us. Virginia and I screamed.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" I yelled.

"GO FASTER!" Virginia commanded. For once, this mom was right! Another person, who seemed to be a lady, yelled,

"PULL OVER!" she screamed. Turning my head back, I cried, "NO WAY, YOU CRAZY BITCH!"

"I AM NOT A BITCH!"

"JUST PULL OVER, YOU LAZY, STUBBORN ASS!"

"That sounds like New York!" Virginia said. It did sound like him. She then yelled, "WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO SHOOT US?"

"WE HAVE SOME QUESTIONS! IF YOU WON'T ANSWER, WE'RE TAKING GONNA HAVE TO KILL YOU!" the lady yelled. She threw a knife at Virginia's back and she screamed, pushing me (and therefore the motorcycle) to the side. The knife landed on the ground: a gold one. Was that… California's knives? Oh, great, she's in the deal, too!

Virginia saw more people come up, ones with guns. Hearing more gunshots, I then yelled to Virginia, "THAT MUST BE THE SOUTHERN STATES! FORGET ABOUT THE ARGUMENT RIGHT NOW!"

If you ever wanted more unique weapons, look at most of the northern and western states. Most of the southern states were the classic gunners.

"Yes, WE should…" Virginia smiled. "BECAUSE WE'RE GOING TO FALL OFF THE MOUNTAIN IN 3.2 SECONDS!" she freaked.  
>I turned around to see the edge of the mountain and us approaching it. Both Virginia and I screamed.<p>

"DUDE, WHAT THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?" I asked.

Virginia turned around, seeing the states cornering us and the edge. "I have a plan!" she brightened. "Jump off the motorcycle!" she said.

"WHAT? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" I asked. If she was, and we were still both alive in the end, she's gonna be the first off the mountain. And by that, she's getting off by getting pushed off.

"JUST DO IT DAMMIT!" she pleaded. I don't really know which was better: risk dying or dying. I chose "risk dying" and jumped off with her, as the motorcycle fell off the mountain.

Well, I was right. She did try to kill me! I was falling from the sky! I'm sure these will be the latest headlines: _"It's Raining People", "Jacob Jones Dies", "West Virginia Being A State Has No Hope", "My Last Words: Virginian Edition"_. I'm sure these would be my last words, 'cause I yelled it as loud as possible:

"YOU ASSHOLE! !"

At that, the other states (still above the mountain) were shocked.

"Wanna just let him die?" somebody asked.

"NO WAY!" Virginia yelled, grabbing a grappling hook. She jumped off the mountain and reached me. I yelled at her,

"I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED YOU!"

"I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE IT END LIKE THIS! I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE BECAUSE YOU'RE ONE OF THE PEOPLE WHO I LOVE THE MOST! YOU'RE NOT READY!"

"IF I'M NOT READY, YOU COULD TEACH ME, YOU KNOW!"

"I DID!"

"THAT DIDN'T MEAN YOU HAD TO BE SO STRICT WITH ME AND MY PEOPLE!"

"I PROMISE TO BE KINDER! REMEMBER THAT I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!"

"REALLY? I GUESS I DO, TOO!"

Meanwhile, the states on the mountain _"awwed" _in the cuteness. Finally, I then said, "SO WILL YOU USE THAT GRAPPLING HOOK BEFORE WE TURN INTO VERMONT'S PANCAKES?"

"Oh, sorry," Virginia said. As we mentally screamed, she used the grappling hook, aimed at the top of the mountain, and I held on as she did a really cool spy move when you swing on some type of vine.

We landed on the mountain (accidentally kicking New Jersey) and everyone was relieved.

"You know, you don't kick beautiful Italians off the mountain!" she was sure snarky after she was kicked, because she grabbed a nearby gun and nearly shot us until New York pulled her up and took away the gun.

I turned to Virginia. I was then asked by Alabama, "We're in the Civil War, Jacob. Lacie. You guys have been nothing but a pain in the ass for just sitting around."

"We weren't sitting around!" I denied.

"You're really immature, you know! Virginia is right! All you've ever been talking about is being some state!" Alabama glared.

"Who even told you that?" I yelled.

"Ask your mother dearest, 'cause mama knows best," Alabama spat. I turned to Lacie. "What do you have to do with all of this?" I asked.

"… N-Nothing…" she stuttered.

"She's saying that you're not ready to be a state." New York said. "We think you have enough to become one. Do you wanna stay like that, with the Confederacy, or separate from Virginia and become your own state, with the Union?" he asked.

I turned to Virginia, very darkly. "Jacob, you have to listen! Don't leave, you aren't ready!"

"No… I think it's time I left." I declared. The people were right, the northern and western states were right, I was right! Virginia was staring at me in shock. "You never want me to leave and become my own person! Why won't you just let go of me already? Why won't you? What makes you think I'm not ready?" I cried.

"Oh my God, this is a good soap opera!" Michigan cried, getting out a video camera. Ohio grabbed the video camera before she could record anything and chucked it off the mountain.

"Jacob- Y-you have to understand! Yes, I'm with the Confederacy, but-"

I went over to the northern and western states, the Union. I turned to a heart-broken Virginia, but I will be a state. I then said, "Union? I'll meet you at the bottom of the mountain," I muttered, and jumped off the mountain, ledge by ledge. The other states were shocked, as Alabama angrily said, "He knew how to climb and jump on mountains, and he screamed for help when he fell from the mountain?"  
>But nobody cared, as the Union followed my example (using a really long grappling hook).<p>

I saw Virginia cry in the arms of Texas. I felt really bad now, but having freedom is better… Right? So I asked some states. "Was I supposed to do that?"

Sooner or later, I first met Nevada. Nevada's a perverted, seductive gambler (it's true to this day), but she gave me a one-armed hug and said, "I get you, dude. I'm Nevada. What's your name?" I thought about it for a while. I finally answered:

"I'm West Virginia."

So that was how I came to be the state I am today. My birthday is June 20, five days before Virginia's. That was when I separated from Virginia. Whenever Virginia would make the states meals, I'd either not get any food, have a smaller portion than the others, find Ohio (who luckily is nearby me) and ask him if he could get servings for me, be given a dish full of rhododendrons and use all of their parts (which are poisonous so I nearly die sometimes), be the last one to get any servings, just get garbage or food I hate, or I get hot food or some bad food thrown at me… I'm not sure if I made the right decision. Not to mention that we don't talk to each other, avoid looking at each other, don't visit each other, not even visit their birthday parties and not even call each other!

People have told me I did make the right decision, but no matter how many people have said I did make the right one, I'm still confused.

People are watching me say this to you guys… Lacie… I can't believe her. I'm sure she's watching this and- …. She's watching this! I felt crazy embarrassed now.

"Um… Hi, Virginia…" I said.

Virginia walked over to me. She then said, "You really had to tell all of that? Make me look like a bratty, annoying bitch?"

"I didn't say you were one!"

"YOU SO DID!"

"I DID NOT!"

"YOU ARE SO IMMATURE! YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME AND IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE YOU'RE GOING TO AT ANY TIME!"

"YOU'VE NEVER LISTENED TO ME!"

"WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT? I RAISED YOU! I EVEN TOLD YOU THAT I LOVED YOU!"

"THAT WAS ALL A LIE! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT I ALMOST ALWAYS NEARLY DIE OF POISON BECAUSE OF YOU?"

"DON'T YOU KNOW THAT I ALMOST ALWAYS DIE OF STRESS BECAUSE OF YOU?"

"YOU'RE A LIE! BLAME THE CONFEDERACY: THEY'RE EVIL, MAKING YOU THINK I COULDN'T BE A STATE!"

"YOU'RE A FOOL! BLAME THE UNION: THEY'RE THE LIARS, MAKING YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN BE A STATE, BUT YOU STILL CAN'T!"

"OH, SO NOW YOU'RE SAYING I HOLD A GRUDGE AGAINST THE SOUTHERN STATES?"

"AND NOW YOU'RE SAYING I HOLD A GRUDGE AGAINST THE NORTHERN STATES?"

"I HATED YOU EVER SINCE I BECAME A STATE!"

"SAME HERE!"

"I JUST WANTED TO BE A STATE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT? FORGET ABOUT IT!" Virginia yelled. She gave me a hard kick to the face and stormed off. Pennsylvania, meanwhile, sitting nearby a couch, then said, "You know, this is just like _'Back To December'_."

"I- Just how does this relate to Virginia and I?"

"You're the Taylor Swift and she's the Taylor Lautner! Those two broke up on December and you two broke up on June!" She yelled.

"We didn't even break up!"

"JUST GO AND APOLOGIZE TO VIRGINIA LIKE TAYLOR SWIFT DID IN THE VIDEO!"

"She didn't apologize to me! What makes you think it'll work?"

Pennsylvania was suddenly in a Taylor Swift get-up and singing "Back To December". As every second passed, I felt guiltier and guiltier, and when she reached the bridge, I finally took her guitar, smashed it, and when the radio playing music was still on, I smashed it as well.

"Fine, what's the proof?"

"Look in your jacket pockets. Just like in the video."

I checked the pockets and felt some paper. I took it out and read the letter:

_I know I was probably cruel to you, unlike the other states and America, and it might be too late for this.  
>I'm sorry for everything, every second, every poisoning, every whatever. I didn't want you to leave.<br>You know that. Kentucky did leave me as well, but I let Kentucky leave since the people (and Kentucky) were ready.  
>Actually, you were ready as well. I just didn't want to go through the same thing again. Kentucky leaving broke my heart.<br>But seeing now, I think I'm the one who's breaking my heart more. I'm just being real bitter about everything….  
>But I was wrong. You've become an amazing state. Even if you were rebellious back then. I know I sound cheesy, but<br>I want you to know that I'll always love you and that you should keep being what you are now.  
>Keep being West Virginia.<em>

P.S. It's your birthday. I have a gift for you. I had to go last for this one. Go to your room to get it (along with some cake)."

I put away the note and stared at Pennsylvania.

"…. Go for it already!" she yelled.

"Right!"

I ran to my room and I was shocked. Virginia, was smiling and holding a cake, sitting on the bed next to a table full of food.

"This… This isn't poisoned, is it?" I asked.

"Nope. Most of all, it's all yours," Virginia smiled. I hugged her and we both ate everything (and I never got poisoned).

-Some time later-

I have some words to say: Best. Birthday. Ever. And now I'm getting treated a lot better than I was before. I now have proper meals, she talks to me daily, all the time, we're going back to fun stuff, but we're not best friends. I'll leave that for you to guess what we're like now.

-The End-

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much again to Cracking 2 Dawns! C u guys next chapter~! Remember to reviewcomment and request a state! (Btw, I am reallllyyyy hoping to get at least 100 reviews :3 So please review, even if you aren't requesting!)**


	36. Colorado

**Hey again! So today was a very emotional day today... (just gradutated :I) So here is the result! I find it funny.. and I felt like beating up poor Alfie a bit xD So enjoy! Remember to review/comment and request a state!**

**Nisa: Still don't own Hetalia :L**

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday Alfred!" The familiar call rang called joyously, signaling another year of being independent. It was one of the only times of the year all of my siblings actually got together without it being a meeting. Everyone was happy together, as a huge family, just enjoying the moment. The fourth of July was truly one of my favorite times of the year. Of course, part of the reason of me liking it is because my birthday just happens to be on the fourth. Funny, right? Just for all who are wondering, I'm Colorado. I am a guy thank you very much; I have brown hair, and chestnut eyes. I was discovered on July 4, 1876.<p>

"Hey Ciel!" I heard someone yell, and turned quickly to see Kansas throw herself at me. I held out my arms in order to stop her, but apparently she took it as an invitation for a hug. She tackled me, squeezing me really tight so that I couldn't breathe.

"Logan… I... need to breathe!" I gasped, gulping in air when she let go. She smiled, her green eyes flashing with mischief. I rolled my eyes, then stared down at her exasperated.

"Did you need something?" I asked, and she grabbed my hand, leading me to the bonfire. I noticed chairs were set up, and my family was already sitting down. We sat down next to Missouri and Illinois (who were arguing as always); and waited patiently for something to happen. Alfred finally stood up, rubbing the back of his head.

"So ah, hey guys! Your probably wondering what we're going to do-"

"Just hurry up already!" Lacie yelled from across the bonfire. A few states snickered, turning back to Alfred.

"- we're going to have to have family bonding time!" he finished, flushing red. Virginia grinned evilly, and I knew she made him do this.

"Do we _have _to daddy?" New Jersey whined, and other people around her nodded in agreement. I sighed, closing my eyes irately. Kansas perked up, looking excited. The other younger states looked quite happy as well, and I groaned softly. There was no way out of this.

"Hurry up and do something then!" Hawaii called, crossing her arms.

"Why don't we just tell stories?" someone suggested, and most of the states shook their head in agreement.

"Okay, okay. What kind of stories do you want?" America sighed, taking a seat next to Kansas. I eyed him warily- I was hoping he wouldn't tell some stupid story about me.

"Embarrassing ones!"

"Adventures!"

"Romance!"

I facepalmed, for once wishing the night was over. My stomach sank when I saw Alfred snicker evilly.

"Well… if you want embarrassing ones~"

"Yes!" most of the states cried, forgetting that the story could potentially be about them. He smiled, rubbing his hands together.

"What state would you like to hear about…?" he purred, looking demonic in the fire light.

"New York!" some people screamed, and poor Louis sunk low in his seat, flushing red.

"If you insist~" he crowed, facing New York. "Hey Louis, why don't you come on up here and sit next to me?"

"I think he wants to kill us." I heard Missouri hiss to Illinois, who nodded in agreement.

"So anyway, I might as well just tell the first time I met Louis." He laughed horribly, glancing at Louis. New York turned deathly pale, and suddenly he stood up angrily, pulling out a gun.

"Alfred _fricking_ Jones. You do _not _want to go there." He growled, making America laugh, and put his hands up in surrender.

"Now that I have you defenseless, how about I tell a story about _you_?" he purred, whipping around to look at us.

"Ha, _me_ defenseless? I think you should know better than that _kid_." He retorted, quickly whipping out his own gun. I sighed, rubbing the back of my head. Knowing this would probably turn out to be a full-out brawl, I got up quickly, trudging away.

"Wait! I know, we should tell a story about Ciel! It_ is_ his birthday!" Kansas cheered, pointing at me. I whipped around, not believing my ears. Was Logan _trying_ to destroy my manly pride?

"Wha-? N-no!" I cried, flushing red with anger and embarrassment. Alfred and Louis turned to me, smirking evilly. Since everyone knew I never carried around a weapon, I was a perfect option.

"Great idea Logan!" America cried, bounding up to me and dragging me back to the bonfire. Sadly I was too shocked to protest, and before I knew it, I was sitting next to Alfred. Or on the chair of utter doom, which I just renamed.

"- so anyway, I might as well tell the story of when I discovered Ciel!"

"N-no!" I spluttered, turning red. I could faintly remember being discovered, and I knew it involved me with a stick, trying to fend off Alfred.

"Back in the great year uhm, 1876 I think? Anyway, that year was the second year of The Revolutionary War…? So yeah, it was in the middle of the war, and Lacie heard of a sighting of some boy roaming around uncharted woods. Ciel was still just a little kid, and man was he suspicious." He began, thinking thoughtfully, obviously enjoying himself.

"Please stop." I groaned, rolling my eyes. No one is interested in this anyway."

"Shhhh!" someone hissed, and Alfred continued.

"When I first saw him, I thought he was an Indian! Cause he was covered in mud, and... So yeah. I started getting closer, I was just planning to talk to him, ya know? Anyway, when Ciel saw me, he pulled out some big stick and started growling at me! It was really funny, so I just started laughing at him, but that made him even more freaked out! I tried to get him to understand that I wasn't gonna hurt him, but he wacked me right in the head with that big stick!"

"No more." I pleaded, starting to turn red. This part wasn't even the worst part!

"- so because I was startled, I accidently kinda did that half 'eep' thing, and one of my men thought I was being attacked so-"

"Seriously man, stop." I growled, ready to just steal New York's gun and shoot the dick already.

"-he made that weird battle growl thingy, and Ciel freaked and-"

"DAMMIT ALFRED JONES IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP I WILL _TAKE _THAT STICK AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!" I screamed, eyes glinting dangerously. Everyone turned to me, smirking evilly. Did I mention how much I dislike my family? There is no loyalty whatsoever! Alfred grinned slyly, and at that moment I wished I was dead.

"- ran straight to me screaming like hell, and hid behind me! Then my partner figured out I was fine, but-"

"I will seriously call England right now dammit." I hissed, holding my phone in the air. My hand was wavering over the 'call' button, and I sure as hell was going to press it if he continued. Alfred froze, glaring at the phone like it was evil.

"You wouldn't dare." He growled.

"I would. Did you know he's actually like five minutes away from here? I could call him and-"

"Ciel Damon Jones. So help me and I will-"

"Scream like an idiot when I hit you on the head with a stick?" I mocked, eyes narrowing.

"Don't press that button." He threatened, though I could see he was slightly afraid. An England on the fourth of July was not a happy England. Actually, Pennsylvania told me the only reason he was here was because some job he had here.

"Then how about you shut the hell up, and go back to not telling stories?"

"… You know what, fine. Go ahead and call him, it's not like I'm afraid or anything-"

"Hey, Uncle Arthur? It's me, Ciel. You see, Alfred was just telling some really embarrassing story about you, and being the nice person I am, decided to tell you so you could beat the shit out of him!" I said innocently in the phone. Alfred looked at me in horror, not believing I actually did it.

"You rated out your own father?" he shrieked, making a dive for the phone.

"Kay, see you in a sec Iggy!" I hollered into the phone, snapping it shut. America froze, eyes widening.

"Shit man! Do you want me to die?"

"Yup, actually, I do."

"… You're cruel."

"I try!"

Suddenly the earth started quaking, making Alfred squeak. A huge hole opened up around the bonfire, and out rose England. His eyes were on fire, and he was surrounded by monsters.

"So Alfred, what is this about embarrassing stories?" he asked icily, eyes flashing dangerously.

"A-Arthur! Oh, uhm, I wasn't saying anything! Ciel here was just joking, _right_ Ciel?"

"Just answer the question Jones." He growled.

"Well, yeah I was telling stories, but-"

"ALFRED F. JONES I AM GOING TO KILL YOUR BLOODY FAT ASS DAMMIT!" Arthur shrieked, and all hell fell on top of poor Alfred.

Moral of the story: Don't piss off Colorado

-The End :P-

* * *

><p><strong>xD Sorry Alfie~ Anywho, remember to reviewcomment and request a state!**


	37. Nevada

**Heeelllloooo! I'm so happy, cause I have 94 reviews! Thanks soooo much guys! Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and yeah...! Remember to review/comment and request a state! (btw, if your squirmish about jiggling chests, then just skip that line :L It only happens once, but yeah... just a warning~)**

**Nisa: I don't own Hetalia in any way :P**

* * *

><p>"Bitch please, cough the money up!" I crowed triumphantly. Slamming my hands down on the table, I quickly took the money smugly. Bianca smacked her head against the table, and grumpily shoved the cash my way. It was another nice night, the wind was blowing, all of my bitches were here, and I was dragging in cash like it was going out of style. I was hanging out with my favorite sis, New Jersey. I was also hanging with Uncle France, cause he was actually a pretty kick-ass guy.<p>

"Are you ever going to let me win?" Francis mumbled, crossing his arms. "You're going to take all my country's money!"

"Sorry Fancy-pants! Better luck next time!" I grinned, setting up the cards again. "Anyone wanna go for another round?"

"_Hell _no Natalie. We're already in a shitty economy; you don't need any more of my money!" New Jay screeched, her pink fingernails pointing accusingly at me.

"Fine, fine. Anyone wanna stalk Utah then?" I suggested, flipping my dirty blonde hair over my shoulder. France grinned pervertedly, licking his lips suggestively. Bianca just rolled her eyes, but smiled none the less.

"You're totally in love with him, right?" Bianca gushed, clapping her hands together.

"Nooo~" I purred, even though it was a lie.

"Well you can't wear that." France condemned, pointing at my plain tight t-shirt and skimpy skirt. "You have to wear something… more suggestive."

"Right, right!" NJ agreed, gabbing my hand. "C'mon, I'll help you~!"

* * *

><p>It took about two hours to decide what to wear, but the result was epic. I wore a red tank-top with laces over my chest (cause guys die for that, no?) short black jean shorts, large aquamarine earrings, and my hair done in a French braid (I can thank Uncle France for that). With my hazel eyes and blonde hair, I think I looked megasupersexy!<p>

"You look like a sex goddess!" NJ squealed, admiring my awesome sexiness. I nodded in agreement, applying a bit more mascara.

"Utah will be all over you, no?" Francis purred, obviously proud of his master piece.

* * *

><p>We climbed into my beautiful yellow Lamborghini 'Murciélago 'and set off, singing to my theme song- Waking Up in Vegas.<p>

* * *

><p>Finally we arrived at Liam's house, and my heart skipped a beat when seeing his familiar Jeep.<p>

"Ready?" NJ smiled, climbing out of the car. I nodded happily, bouncing out, cleavage jiggling.

* * *

><p>"Liam~! You home boo-bear?" I called into the house, skipping through the front door. I heard Liam's familiar "Shit!" followed by running footsteps.<p>

"He totally adores me." I gushed, skipping up to his room- which he always hid in when I popped by.

"Nevada! Not another move!" a familiar voice growled, and I knew who it was addmeadiatly.

"Well hiya daddy dear!" I squealed, whipping around to face him. "Why are you here?"

"Liam asked me to guard the house- he said you usually come over every Wednesday anyway." America sighed. I pouted, knowing having Alfred here would ruin my plan of seducing Liam.

"- but _daddy_, I just want to see Li-li!" I whined, crossing my arms.

"Where did I go wrong?" I heard him mutter to himself, rubbing the back of his head.

"- so any who, would you please _move_?" I asked innocently, though my eyes were starting to turn bright red.

"Sorry kiddo~ no can do!" he grinned, and started steering me away from Liam's door.

"Alfred Jones. Let me _go_." I hissed, whipping around to glare at him. Suddenly out of nowhere I was holding a scythe, and pointing it straight at him.

"Wait, hold up! I got hurt _last _chapter! You can't wound me _again_!" America cried defiantly, glaring at Nisa, who was currently writing this chapter.

"Ha! Says who?" I sneered, putting my hands on my hips.

"That's just not fair!"

Then there was rumbling, and a hole opened up right next to me. I squeaked, though shoved my weapon closer to the now growing hole. I gasped as England rose up, holding a passed-out France and his own weapon.

"_Sadly_, Nisa instructed me to save Alfred's sorry ass." He sighed, glaring at France, like it was his fault.

"Horary for Iggy!" cheered Alfred, whose face split open in a grin.

"Just get on the magical flying dolphin fool!" he growled, and Alfred happily jumped on the pink flying dolphin.

"See ya Natalie!"

"…."

Truthfully, I had no idea what to say. Since when could dolphins fly…? Who the hell was Nisa anyway?

* * *

><p>"Wha-? What the hell…?" I woke up on the floor, my head throbbing painfully. France and NJ sat at my side, staring at me anxiously.<p>

"What happened?" I groaned.

"You got drunk and passed out." Bianca said simply, helping me up.

"… So I didn't go and see Liam…?"

"…Noooo..."

"- and Uncle Artie didn't show up with flying dolphins?"

"Are you okay? No, that didn't happen."

"… Oh. Well then, I just had the craziest dream ever! Man, I must have been really drunk!" I laughed, rubbing the back of my head.'

* * *

><p>"Ha, she had no idea!" Nisa laughed evilly, rubbing her hands together. Arthur and Alfred sweat-dropped, not really sure how to handle the crazy author.<p>

"So, uh, can we go now?" America asked, edging towards the door.

"Nope!" she giggled. Sadly, Alfred and Arthur will be in Nisa's control until this crazy Fanfiction is completed.

-The End ^^-

* * *

><p><strong>... I think I just broke realitly ^^' but it is true :D Iggy and Alfie will have to bare with me a bit longer~ Anyway, remember to reviewcomment and request a state!**


	38. Maryland

**This chapter is dedicated to Ally, (R.I.P) I know this chapter really has nothing to do with Maryland, so I'll probably put a diff one up later :3 The story of Ally is true- she was a dedicated fangirl, who was just trying to fight against society. R.I.P Ally!**

**Nisa: I don't own Hetalia at all!**

* * *

><p>Everyone knows that one girl, who is shy, but passionate to death about one particular person(s). They are major fangirls, constantly day-dreaming about what it would be to know their idols. Actually, maybe that person is you.<p>

This is about a girl who was like this, and obviously passionate.

_Type type type_

"_- Oh Lou, you're so silly! That's a banana stupid!"_

_Type type type_

"_- Hooray! 1D4eva is online!"_

_Type type type_

"_- bitch please, Niallier is perfect!"_

_Type type type_

Actually, most passionate fangirls probably do their fangirling online. In forms of art, cosplaying, Fanfiction, forums, chats, Twitter, Facebook, Tumblr, and fan sites. Fangirls mostly fangirl over anime, shows, bands, and celebrities.

Though most of you probably know by now _not_ to challenge a hard-core fangirl. As everyone knows, fangirls are _unstoppable._

The family of fangirls, well, society pities them. Constantly squealing at posters, having to buy everything on the subject, and acting downright insane.

Though sometimes, being a fangirl can be really tough.

Let's say you're in love with this amazing band, but people at your school hate what you love the most. Because of this hate, you're bullied constantly because you like something. Books shoved on the floor, teasing, scorn and hate, all of this can happen.

All because of something you enjoy.

Can you honestly say you would stay with what you love? Or would you break from society, giving in to their ridiculous demands? These things can be really hard, and really painful.

I have a question to ask,

Who the hell came up with society anyway?

Why isn't being fat beautiful, why isn't crooked teeth considered elegant?

Why are there even words like 'beautiful' and 'elegant'?

Do we even have a right to tag things as these?

This is why fangirls are so unstoppable.

No one knows anything, only what they personally like. So truthfully, no one has the right to judge what other people think in beautiful.

That way, everyone and everything is beautiful.

* * *

><p>"That… was touching." Nevada said truthfully across the room.<p>

"I love it, good job Maryland!" Virginia smiled, clapping.

"I wish everyone would go by this, it would be so much easier!"

I smiled happily, glad my report went well.

Every other meeting, a state is supposed to come up with an American problem, and discuss it. It was finally my turn, so I chose the topic of fangirling. I think it's important, because without fangirls, the world would be changed drastically!

* * *

><p><em>~The following is a true story about a girl's struggles (<span>this is written by Ally's cousin<span>)~_

_Ally was getting bullied all through school. She was a 14 year old girl you just wanted to live her dream. She was a fan of One Direction & she would even get made fun of because of that. Every day she would get tripped, or called ugly, or while she was in the shower at school they would steal her clothes & run down the halls with them, & when she would step out she would have to find them & while she would walk down the halls looking for the people who stole her clothes, she would get laughed at because all she had around her body was a towel. I would get texts from her saying "One day I will be gone, & no one will miss me." that would make me cry because I am her cousin, & I would miss her. She was so good at smiling & being happy. But when she went to bed at night I knew she would get the thoughts again, because I could feel her when she would cry, when she would scream. She was so good at putting a fake smile on & pretending everything was okay, even though it wasn't. She was my idol, i would look forward to going to Florida to see her, she was an amazing person, but her life got taken away because of people who couldn't keep their mouths shut & couldn't keep their opinion to themselves. She would get blocked messages every morning saying "You shouldn't be here you don't deserve to in this world, I hope on your way to school this morning you get hit by a bus." & she would cry because I could feel it in my heart when she would cry. Everyone at her school didn't like her for some reason. She asked a girl to be her lab partner, she said no, she would walk in the hall ways & people would shove her books down on the floor, That one teacher would be hard on her because she knew one day that Ally would go somewhere in life, but Ally thought she was picking on her because she didn't have the answer. One guy tripped her by accident, he just looked at her & didn't say sorry, she thought that he disliked her, when she walked into the lunchroom no one would sit with her, sometimes people would throw food at her, the only way she would get through the day is by listening to One Direction, & fangirling with me. Then yesterday when I went up to her house went shopping with her mom & my mom while she was at school._

_I come back an hour later, I shout "Ally were home." There was no answer, I thought she was sleeping, or listening to music, or taking a shower. My mom & her mom had to go out for a few hours, so they left & it was just me & Ally. 3 hours later there was nothing, no movement, no fangirling noises, no crying, nothing._

_I walked to her room, & opened the door slowly & I see Ally hanging there by her ceiling fan swinging back & forth. I covered my mouth quickly to prevent myself from screaming. She was all white, blood dripping down from her mouth, just swinging there, motionless, dry tears on her cheek. I saw her laptop open & went over to it. Facebook was open & she had a message. I read the message aloud it said "Ally, you think you will be missed by anyone in the school? lol you're funny boo. You're a worthless piece of shit that deserves to die." Then I looked over at Ally, still swinging there. There was a note on the floor, it read "Dear Mom, Dad, Sam, & Others, I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm sorry but I'm sorry. I couldn't take it anymore; you wouldn't do anything so I had to do this. It was my last hope. Hope to see you all soon. -Ally" right then & there I screamed as I heard the door open. My mom & hers came running into the room. Her mom just ran to her & begged her to wake up. But there was no waking up, she gone, she dead, she's gone for good this time. My mom just stood there with tears in her eyes. Her mom called the police & a few minutes later there were at her house. They took us out of the room. We sat on the couch & cried as the wheeled her out of the house. I didn't think she would actually do it, but she did. She's gone now, no more Ally._

Seriously guys, if your bullied for liking something, or just bullied in general, know that tons of people stand behind you, supporting you. What happened to Ally was a true story, so please don't take it lightly.

-The End-

* * *

><p><strong>I'll put up a different chapter later ^^' I just really needed to put this up here~ This story is true, she cousin posted it up on Twitter. Remember to reviewcomment and request a state! **


	39. Kentucky

**Well hello there! I can't believe I'm up to 104 reviews- you guys are awesome! Fried chicken for all of you~! xP Anywho, please enjoy guys! Remember to review/comment and request a state!**

**Nisa: So sorry, I actually don't own Hetalia!**

* * *

><p>"….. What the hell are you doing….?"<p>

"Eating chicken. You got a problem with that?"

"Uhm… no…?"

Fried chicken; delicious, holy fried chicken -hot, steamy, crispy goodness that leaves a heavenly taste in your mouth. Fried chicken, (if you haven't guessed); is my absolute favorite food in the world. That's probably why they named fried chicken after me. I do love it after all.

"Kentucky…? Are you okay?"

"Hm?" I quickly looked up from my plate, staring at West Virginia.

"Your spacing out again." He snorted, though smiled at me kindly. That was Jacob for you, always nice. I grinned back, biting into more of the juicy meat.

By the way, if some of you idiots out there didn't notice- I'm Kentucky. Actually my real name is November Jones. I have chestnut hair, pretty dark blue eyes, and fair skin. If you saw me, you probably wouldn't think I was a huge chicken lover. Oh well~

"So anyway Bear, (Jacob's horrific nickname for me is 'Bear' -_-); you never told me why you love chicken so much. Actually, I don't think anyone knows. Care to share?"

I bit my lip, debating on telling him or not. Jacob is one of my best friends, so I could tell him… right?

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone else!" I demanded, crossing my arms irately. He nodded, rolling his eyes.

"Just hurry up and spill Bear!"

"-… fine. I was still just a kid- probably about eight or nine. I think I was Alfred's house…? Yeah, I think I was. Anyway, he was experimenting with food, trying to find something no one has eaten, and the idiot was fooling around with chicken.

"- live chickens, or…?" Jake interrupted, looking slightly disgusted.

"Cooked ones you idiot!" I scoffed, playing around with my fork again.

"Alfred being the idiot he is, left me alone with the chicken. Since he was experimenting, my awesome young self-decided to try it out myself. Really all I did was add some random herbs – Uncle Arthur figured out what they were later- and put it in the oven for a while. By the time Alfred came back, I was already happily eating my beautiful, heavenly, delicious, and magnificent-"

"Okay ,okay I get it! Why haven't you told this story before…? I at least thought it would be funny…"

"It was funny!"

"Sorry Bear, but it really wasn't. I was hoping this would at least entertain some readers… That sucks that you pretty much wasted their time…"

"You want something funny dear brother of mine?" I hissed dangerously, eyes flashing. Of course my story was funny! It was hilarious dammit!

"Don't give me that look November~" he said nervously, scooting away from me a bit. I grinned terrifyingly, quickly advancing upon him.

"Everyone finds it funny when a guy is forced to wear makeup, da?" I smiled, a purple aura floating out of me.

"Since when did you turn into Russia?" Jake screeched, but he was too late. With my kick-ass Russia powers, I managed to humiliate him.

Let's just say he could never go out into public again after I humiliated him on Facebook.

-The End-

* * *

><p><strong>I am sooo running out of plot-bunnies! GOMENESIA!So uhm... I HAVE LOST MY HUMOR ;_; So I will try to make future chapters funnier!Remember to reviewcomment, and request a state! Also, follow me on twitter~! NataliaMSauer**


	40. Montana

**Anyway, 'ello! Here is Montana (Arizonia will be completed next) so please enjoy! For all you Kristin Stewert fans... I apologize in advance xD I just used her cause washington is in this chapter :P Anywho, remember to review/comment and request a state!**

**Nisa: I don't own Hetalia, McDonalds, or Pepsi**

* * *

><p>"Crap man, the cops caught us!"<p>

"What the hell?"

"Have you forgotten you're in my state airhead?"

That there was Olivia (Washington), Jasper (Oregon), and I yelling, if you were wondering. We were in Olive's state, and me being me, started speeding without a thought.

By the way, my name is Tanner Jones! Nice to meet you guys! Or, if you wanted to be formal, you can just call me Montana! To give you guys an idea of what I look like, I might as well give you a description.

I have strawberry blonde hair, and my papa's eyes (I could have said sky blue eyes, but whatev ^^'). I have the same little cow-lick as America (which all ladies call adorable ;D) I also have a scar from the battle of Little Bighorn (don't ask, long story) Anyway! Enough of moi, let's go back to the story!

"- it's not my fault your state has these stupid laws dammit!" I yelled, glaring at my sister. She rolled her eyes, glancing back angrily at the cop that was tailing us.

"Can't you just make him go away Olivia?" Jasper yelled over the wind exasperated, shaking his head. She hissed through her teeth, glaring at me once more.

"How close are we to my border yet?" I yelled, waving my hand franticly.

"Not soon enough!" Jasper retorted, huffing irately.

How did we even get into this mess? I don't even remember getting in the car, and where the hell did Jasper and Olivia come from? All I remember is hanging with some hot chicks, and the next thing I know, I was with these two idiots, being chased by a cop! At least this kick-ass Mustang is awesome!

"So uhm, when did I get here anyway?" I yelled at Olivia, hoping she would remember. She frowned rubbing her closed eyes. I started getting worried- Olive never looked so confused- and my heart beat even faster when she groaned aloud.

"I… was actually hoping you two idiots would remember." She sighed, smacking her forehead. I groaned, muttering curses under my breath.

"Hey Jasper! You remember how Olivia and I got here?" I yelled, glancing back at him.

"Nah man! I was hoping you two knew! Oh well, let's just focus on Mr. Cop right now!"

_Think… think you dumbass! How did you get here?_

"I got it!" I shrieked in victory, raising my fist in the air. They both stared at me waiting, though face-palming themselves mentally.

"-okay, so this is the deal! It's all Hanna Montana's fault!"

"… how high are you?" Jasper yelled, staring at me like I was insane.

"- exactly! It was probably Kristen Stewart anyway!" Olivia retorted, eyes flashing.

"… Am I the only sane one here?" Jasper groaned, slumping in defeat.

"Whatever, let's just get out of here! When will this guy give up anyway?"

"Just keep driving!"

* * *

><p>After about an hour, the stupid cop finally gave up. We were all really relieved, so we stopped at Micky- D's to catch our breaths.<p>

"So, any ideas on how we all got here?" I asked, slurping on my Pepsi. Olivia sighed, bumping her forehead on the table.

"I have no idea… the last thing I remember is relaxing with a good book-"

"- when you suddenly found yourself here?" Jasper finished for her, sighing. "I was at California's house, and we were just hanging out."

"I was hanging out with some hot babes." I groaned, slumping back into my seat. Olivia rolled her eyes, and said mockingly,

"Oh, you poor thing!"

"I know, right!" I retorted, flashing her a grin. Jasper huffed, closing his eyes tiredly.

"Well then, since we're still in Olivia's state, we might as well taker her home first. Then you Tanner, and I'll just drive myself home." Oregon suggested, staring numbly outside.

"Woah, woah, woah. Who says you get to keep the car?" I complained, gripping tight on to the car keys.

"Tanner, _please_." Olivia groaned, smacking me lightly on the arm. "You just speed a lot, and you're the closest to home."

"No way Olivia. I don't where the stupid car came from, but I want it." I insisted.

"We'll talk about it later." Jasper interrupted, glaring at both of us.

"Let's just get ourselves home."

* * *

><p>After a couple of hours, we finally pulled up to Olivia's familiar house.<p>

"Thank god." she groaned, quickly getting out and slamming the door. "Make sure not to kill each other, kay?"

"Fine, whatever." We both grumbled.

We waited for her to get safely inside, and when we were sure she was good, started pulling away.

We stopped addmeadiatly when hearing a scream.

"Olivia?" we both called, quickly racing to the house. The door was still open, and standing there, was Kristen Stewart.

With a bloody knife in her hand.

"OLIVIA!" we both screamed, pulling her back. Luckily, the murder- actress hadn't had a chance to hurt her yet.

"What the hell man?" I screeched, quickly pulling out the sapphire incrusted gun I always carried around. Kind of like Arkansas, neh?

"Let's just get the hell out of here!" she screamed, pulling us back to the Mustang. I kept my eyes locked on the knife, hand on the trigger.

We quickly stumbled into the car, and sped off.

* * *

><p>"Okay Olivia, what the hell did you do to piss off Kristen like that?" I demanded, though my arm was still wrapped around her waist protecting. Like <em>hell<em> if I was letting anyone hurt _my_ little sister!

"I didn't do anything!" she insisted, shivering. Jasper hissed angrily in the front seat, glaring at the road ahead. At one point we were forced to stop and close the roof of the car, because we were afraid some Kristin demon would try shooting at our vulnerable bodies.

"I know you have never gotten along with her, are you positive you didn't do anything?" Jasper asked soothingly, glancing back at Olivia. She shook her head, glancing nervously out the window.

"Maybe we should call America." I suggested quietly. It was a serious crime for someone to break into a house, and then almost murder someone. I'm sure if Alfred did find out, he would be mad as hell.

"Whatev, go ahead." Jasper shrugged. I quickly whipped out my handy-dandy IPhone, dialing his familiar number.

"Hey Alfred, what's up?"

"_Tanner? Oh, hey man! Nothing much, what 'bout you?" _he replied back happily, and I grinned at hearing his familiar voice.

"Well about that, we're kinda in a tough mess." I laughed nervously, glancing out of the window again.

"_Wha-? Who's with you?"_

"It's Jasper, Olivia, and I."

"_So what's this 'tough mess'? I don't like the sound of that at all."_

"Um… Olivia was attacked?" I said quickly, tightening my grip on said-person.

"_WHAT? WHO THE HELL WAS IT? ARE YOU GUYS OKAY?"_ he shouted from the other line, sounding frantic and down-right pissed off.

"Calm down man! She's okay; Jasper and I saved her in time. As for the bitch that did it- it was that Kristin chic."

"… _As in Kristin Stewart? From Twilight?"_ he asked, sounding completely confused.

"Yeah man, we saw it with our own two eyes!"

"_Where are you three right now?"_ he demanded, probably torn between pure anger and confusion.

"Somewhere in Oregon." I replied simply, not really knowing where the hell we were.

"_Okay, I'm actually at Cali's house. Think you guys could just head there?" _

"Yeah man, I'll tell Jasper."

"_Can I talk to Olivia?"_

"Yeah, hold on."

I handed her the phone, and she took it gratefully, sniffling up a bit. I knew they really didn't get along all the time, but she was probably still in shock.

"-okay. See you later." She whispered into the phone, and hung up.

I quickly told Jasper the relay, and we were off to Cali's house.

* * *

><p>Finally after about four hours later, we pulled up into California's driveway. I was relieved to see Sacramento (her pet bear). Also the reassuring glow of the lights. We stumbled out of the car, quickly going to the front door. Alfred threw open the door, face split into a grin. I gasped as he pulled all three of us into a bear-hug, crushing us while crying,<p>

"Hey guys! Long time no see!"

I smiled, just relieved to be in a safe place. Everything that had happened today sucked like hell, but at least we were all safe. I laughed when seeing Cali rolling her eyes at us, and crossing her arms irately.

It was good to be home- well, sort of home.

* * *

><p>That night Alfred insisted we all sleep in one room and on the floor no less. Well actually, Cali and Olivia got the quean bed while the rest of us slept on blankets around them.<p>

I fell asleep happy, knowing nothing bad could happen as long as we were all together.

* * *

><p>I woke up on a couch, in my own home. I groggily shoved myself up, shaking my head to clear the drowsiness. Wait… how did I get home…?<p>

Everything seemed normal, and I frowned when seeing Alfred crashed out on the floor. I stumbled up, poking him with my toe.

He grumbled, but opened his eyes anyway.

"Wha-? Oh, hey Tanner."

"What happened to everyone else?"

"Who else would be here…? It was just you and I partying with some chics last night…"

"…So it was a dream…" I murmured, fully convinced I was going crazy.

"You okay man?"

"... Was I high last night?"

-The End-

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Tanner xD Anyway, there's really not much else to say... ADIOS! (Remember to reviewcomment and request a state!)**


	41. Arizona

**Ugh... I barely followed the discription in the request -_- but I got this amazing idea... ^^' So uuhhhh... yeah xD Please enjoy! Remember to review/comment and request a state! (btw, there's only like, 12 states left! Dx)**

**Nisa: I don't own Hetalia :3**

* * *

><p>In Arizona there is a small town. In this small town, there is a small bar. Well actually, it was the most popular small bar in the town. There was performing, plays, and a great place to hang out.<p>

This little place was the best thing that happened to me. I never really wanted to become a big-shot like Mississippi, so I just stayed here, at home. I was able to sing, dance (a bit~), and generally be a good entertainer. Don't get the wrong idea, it wasn't a slutty, stripper club, it was more of a let's-just-call-it-a-bar-even-though-it's-not. Being fourteen and all, the usual drunks at least tried to be sober when I was around.

I was really and truly that towns little angel.

What they didn't know though, is that I'm actually the state Arizona. If you saw a girl with light brown hair, tan skin, and brown eyes you probably wouldn't think 'Hey, that's obviously the state Arizona!'

Actually, currently it's against the law for regular citizens to know of our existence. It changes after each president though (The president decides if the states should be known or not). For that matter, only a few know of us at all. Mainly famous people (they're under contract not to tell), people we've met and became friends with (for Utah, it's a bit different).

Anyway, back to the point. No one in this town would ever suspect that Zoe Jones was actually a 'forever-young 'state.

For a long time it was like this.

You know how Alfred found states, from sightings? Or they were already created, by England? After a while, it became really hard to find us (unknown states). From what I've heard, at a point Alfred didn't even want to create new states because then he would have to find the actual person-state. Just think, having to find one particular person among thousands. At least we never grow older, (when we do, it takes us about 50 years to become one year older). Rumors obviously spread around, witches, demons, and sometimes angels. That's what the regular citizen would call us.

Did you know some of us tried to run?

That's right, states who knew there was something wrong with them, never being able to grow older, and didn't even know if they were human. They were afraid, desperate, and confused. What caused them usually to flee was citizen's trialing them for witch craft, or the fact that they just couldn't die. The worst case scenario- one that some-said states can never get over-

Someone they loved died of old age (or died in general) and could not die with them.

Utah truly doesn't know how lucky he is. Some states would kill to be able to have what was his (and still is).

I think… that was also my situation.

Just for everyone to know, I'm the clingy one of the family. Mainly of New Mexico (I am part Spanish after all).

I'm not sure… if I really want to tell this story. I'm always so sad after I tell it. Since you've stuck with me this far, I guess I owe it to you.

I was thirteen.

_It was the year 1914, two years after I was founded and born. Yes, I was born 13. Not all states start off as an infant. Actually, I don't think any of them were. _

_I knew something was wrong with me. All the other children were older, and even though I counted my birthdays- I couldn't remember when I was born, or even how old I was. All I knew was that I existed. For quite a while I was sure I wasn't human, probably a demon or some sort of eternal monster. Once I concluded that, I tried leaving that place behind. All my friends, even people who I now considered family. _

_I didn't want to hurt them._

_What if I really was evil and accidently hurt them? I would hate myself forever if that would happen. So, I tried just getting up and leaving._

_I was so close to leaving them all behind._

_His name was Aamod. He was part Indian, part white American. He was two years older than me, already 15. The same age I thought I was. We were good friends, almost like best friends. I had never imagined he would be the one to escape with me._

_Aamod told me he knew what I was, that I wasn't evil. Sadly, he was wrong. He was convinced I was a celestial spirit, who had just fallen from the heavens. I kindly pointed out that if I was, I was angel. We ran and ran, happy to be young and free._

_He grew older- I stayed the same. _

_It was in a town called Phoenix that I found out people were hunting me. There were flyers posted, a description of a girl who never aged, who always stayed the same. It was from the government. _

_What the hell did the government want?_

_That scared Aamod, now knowing that we were being hunted. So I tried leaving him again, for his safety. _

_He always caught me, and convinced me to stay with him._

_I should have realized Aamod liked me more than a friend now, and wanted even more. He wanted my love desperately. So, I gave him that love. I loved him so very much, so wonderfully! We were so happy that we settled down in Phoenix, sure that the government wouldn't find us._

_Oh, but they did._

_They raged on the city, knocking on every door- no one could leave or enter the city. We were trapped like fireflies in a jar. Eventually, our neighbors ratted us out. They claimed that Aamod's 'wife' never aged, and always stayed young. They were afraid for me; sure that Aamod was forcing himself on me- now considered a child in America. _

_They killed the love of my life. Right. In. Front. Of. My Joder. Eyes._

_I killed five people that day, which I'm not proud of at all._

I have never gotten over the fact that Aamod is dead, and I try forcing myself to move on. I've always been weak, so it's natural that I hid behind New Mexico most of the time.

I'm hoping that made sense… I'm sorry, but I need to leave.

I have another performance later.

-The End-

* * *

><p><strong>... Reeaalllyy wanting to make a different fanfic about Arizona now xD Anyway, remember to reviewcomment and request a state!**


	42. North and South Dakota

**'Ello loves! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, so please enjoy! If your confused, this chapter involves both North and South Dakota (as it was requested). It's late where I am, so I'm really tired ^^' So goodnight (to moi) and enjoy this chapter! Remember to review/comment and request a state!**

**Nisa: I don't own Hetalia :)**

* * *

><p>(South Dakota POV)<p>

Instead of just randomly starting the story, I'll just get to my description. Uhm… Is that okay with everyone..?

My name is Andrew Jones, and I'm one of the Dakota twins. I have pale blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and scarily about as tall as Germany. My family usually just calls me mini-Canada (but I am taller than Matthew thank you very much); or the shy one. Which I am. Actually, talking to all of you makes me really nervous.

Also, my twin, North Dakota is an evil, terrifying, demon that pretty much scares everyone. Please don't tell her I said that! Anyway, I'm just going to let N. Dakota take over now… she says I'm taking too long.

* * *

><p>(North Dakota POV)<p>

Okay, listen up, because I'm not repeating myself. First of all, I can't believe I'm actually doing this crap. You people don't need to know my life story! Or anything about my life for that matter! Ugh, I hate Missouri for making me do this. Did you know that she forced everyone to do this? Ugh, whatever. Just bow down to my sexiness and no one will get hurt. Okay, now Andrew is saying I need to get on with the description so we can start.

My name is Dakota Jones (stop rolling your eyes. That is a beautiful name!); for my appearances: Okay, let's just say I'm between Alfred's and Germany's height, I have pale blonde hair like Andrew, 'cold' blue eyes, and seriously, I'm super-hot. I've even had people tell me I look like a Scandinavian or German model. This actually, has gotten me many boyfriends. They run off after a while screaming that they couldn't take it anymore… oh well!

Okay, to the story!

* * *

><p>(Andrew POV)<p>

I don't think I mentioned that my sister doesn't really like our family. So, she usually just goes off to hang with the Nordics, Germany, or Russia. Did I mention she's not afraid of Russia at all? Like I said, she's a demon. Though sometimes, she forces me to come with her. I absolutely _hate_ going with her! It's like being ignored the whole time (I'm used to it now… ^^;) and watching my evil-twin sister hang out with big, scary nations.

"Andrew!" a sharp call called, making me tremble. I knew that voice. "Come on, we're going to see the Nordics! They're throwing a BBQ!"

"Noooo~." I groaned softly, making sure Dakota didn't hear me.

"Get your stupid ass up! C'mon!"

"Coming…" I replied, trudging off the couch, and going outside into the waiting car.

"Try to not embarrass me, kay?" she growled, turning on the engine. I nodded silently, looking mournfully out of the car window. I bet the only reason she was taking me was to pick on me. The only Nordic I actually like was Iceland, who really didn't talk. I also like Finland, he was nice. Norway just plain scared me with his monsters, Denmark was too loud and out-going, and Sweden… was Sweden.

We boarded the plane a bit later, and I looked at my IPhone, wondering if someone in my family would come and rescue me. Of course, they'd probably just laugh and wish me farewell… well, that's family for ya. So I decided, 'I'm just going to tough it out… and be heard this time!'

I fell asleep happy, still thinking that same thought.

* * *

><p>(Dakota POV)<p>

Sheesh… did he really have to fall asleep on me? I looked down at his sleeping face, rolling my eyes. I would have been okay with him falling asleep, just not on my _shoulder_. He does look peaceful… meh, maybe I should be nice (Hey! I always am!); and let him rest. I knew he really didn't like to go on these trips with me… Wait, what am I saying? I do _not _pity him whatsoever! I shoved him off, settling back down. I growled angrily as he swayed, and curled right back up next to me.

"Idiot… why do I have to be your pillow?" I grumbled, but let him stay there none the less. I waited for the plane to land, happy to see the Nordics. I knew my family thought I was absolutely crazy for hanging out with the Nordics, Germany, and Russia. Really, they were all wimps. Well, maybe except for Alaska… he hangs out with Russia all the time. Though Alaska is related to Russia… we never did figure out America and Russia's relationship… that kind of disturbs me.

Andrew groaned, making me jump a bit. That was the loudest I've ever heard him! Well… maybe except that one time where Russia popped out of nowhere, making him scream a bit… I swear, he has no backbone.

I decided to take a little nap as well, knowing I would be dead drunk in a couple of hours anyway.

"_Dakota! Dakota, help!"_

"_A-Andrew! Hold on! No, stop, don't hurt him!"_

_Bang_

"!" my head shot up, looking around wildly. _Andrew… where is Andrew_! I jumped when hearing a snore, and relaxed when seeing him still curled up beside me. That… memory… I haven't thought about that… in a while… I shook my head, trying to shake the thoughts out of my head. I sighed in relief as the captain announced we were going to be landing soon. Hell, I needed some beer, and fast.

I glared down at my twin, as if blaming him for my traitorous thoughts. I poked him hard, waiting for him to get off of his lazy ass and get up.

"Meh..?" he murmured dazed, and froze when realizing whose shoulder he was currently on. I smirked, making my face as cool as possible. I absolutely loved to scare the shit out of him! He jumped, scrambling back, face pale.

"Ready to go?" I asked in my most demonic voice possible. He shook his head wildly, eyes wide. I smirked, bouncing up. "Then get off your lazy ass and let's go!"

* * *

><p>(Andrew POV)<p>

I cannot believe I fell asleep on Dakota. And survived for that matter. The last time I did that… well, it really doesn't matter. I have to face the challenge in front of me anyway.

We quickly tracked down a taxi, hoping in. The taxi driver didn't make us pay since he was too busy quaking in Dakota's presence. We arrived after another thirty minute later, giving me time to prepare myself.

"So… Andrew… I was thinking, you could probably just stay at the hotel and read… if you wanted." My twin muttered, making me stare at her in shock. Her face was… bright red! First she didn't kill me when I feel asleep on her, and now she was saving me from the Nordics? Who was this girl, and what did she do to Dakota?

"Uhm, sure…?" I replied hesitantly, studying her. She looked the same… maybe she was sick…? Nah, Dakota would let you know if she was sick… Maybe, she just felt like being…. _Nice_?

"Whatever. I'll probably be gone tonight and in the morning tomorrow, so don't count on me coming back to the hotel." She growled, crossing her arms and closing her eyes.

I was dropped off at the hotel a while later, not really sure what had just happened.

* * *

><p>(Dakota POV)<p>

I think I'm losing my sanity. This isn't right… something's wrong. The minute I saw Denmark, I just wanted to go back to the hotel and hang out with Andrew. The lights were all weird looking, making me feel like I was going to puke. The food that was normally great was terrible, and tasted like shit. The sounds in the air were starting to get wrapped, and I knew I wasn't drunk. I hadn't drank anything all evening.

"Hey Dakota, are you alright?" Finland asked concerned, staring at me anxiously. I nodded, not wanting to appear weak in front of all of these nations. He frowned, and before I could protest, put a hand to my forehead like I was some _child_.

"I think maybe you should head back to the hotel for tonight. You feel warm." He said gently, but his face kept on morphing into Alfred's. I nodded, stumbling to the door. I felt so sick that I couldn't even say goodbye or thank you.

For a second a flash of pure terror crossed my mind, and I collapsed.

- a while later-

I woke up on a couch, still at Denmark's place. I still felt a bit sick, and I could barely remember anything. All I remembered was a flash of terror, and a sick feeling. After that, nothing. I slowly pushed myself up, surprised to see Denmark snoring on a chair next to me. I blushed angrily, wondering why the hell he would stay with me.

I knew something was horribly wrong when I stood up.

Andrew… I needed to see Andrew, and now. I dashed out of the door, not stopping when hearing Denmark's surprised yelp. I hailed a taxi, ordering loudly to be taken to the hotel, and quickly. I didn't even bother to pay him before I dashed out, sprinting to the front doors. I ran upstairs quickly, opening the door to our room quickly.

"Andrew! Andrew!"

He wasn't here.

I knew in a second something was horribly wrong here. Things were scattered all over the floor, like Andrew was… kidnapped. Whoever dare touch my brother was going to answer with pure _hell _when I found them. _No one_ messed with my younger brother, not even the rest of my family.

I pulled out my cellphone, quickly dialing Denmark's number.

"Hey Den? You still have that gun, right?"

* * *

><p>(Andrew POV)<p>

Whoever the hell kidnapped me really didn't do a good job of it. They left the hotel room in shambles, an obvious clue for my sister to know I was taken. I actually really pitied my kidnapper right now… they were obviously going to get beaten to a pulp, and never recover.

Finally the blind that covered my eyes and mouth came off, allowing me to speak freely.

"I really pity you ya know."

The first thing I saw was a man with tattoos all over his face, with a pistol in his hands. My stomach dropped.

"- and why is that doll face?" he sneered, rolling his eyes. Guns… I do not do well with guns. At all, nope, nada. They scare the absolute shit out of me. It's probably because I was shot in the head with a gun once, signaling my fate with America. Of course, states can't die, so I was okay. But they made Dakota watch the whole thing. I still remember the suffocating feeling, the screaming and the yelling. What was worse was that we were still just kids. Only around ten years old.

"You're probably wondering why I kidnapped you, right?" he asked, no kindness in his cruel looking face. I gulped, too terrified to answer. Was this going to be like last time? Was I going to be shot this time? When would Dakota find me?

"Can't say anything now, hm?"

"…"

"Fine, I'll just have to tell you myself. You see, I had this beautiful girlfriend named Alisha. She became a Scandinavian model, and left me with no money, and bills to pay. So, I started thinking, I need to make those stupid models pay! So I've been taking pretty boys like you, and shooting them right here, where no one will ever find them~ Sounds nice, right?"

Where the hell was Dakota? My heart was thumping wildly, eyes going wide with terror.

"Please… no!" I shivered, and I felt an odd sort of flame burst in my chest.

Everything turned red.

Suddenly I was pissed as hell, angry for everything that had ever happened to me. And this bastard thought he was going to kill me? Me, one of the states of the US of A?

"Go to hell." My voice sounded clear and cool, but an angry I'm-about-to-kill-you tone.

"Meet you there kid." He smiled, raising the gun to the side of my head. "Any last words?"

"Actually, yeah. I pity you when my sister finds you. I actually think you might be visiting hell sooner than you expected."

"Whatever kid. That was some pretty stupid last words-"

"Back away from my little brother, asshole."

Dakota was finally here.

* * *

><p>(Dakota POV)<p>

"Back away from my little brother, asshole." My voice sounded scary and cool, yet overflowing with lava. I felt proud that at least Andrew stood up to the dick, and felt my heart surge with anger. The last time he had been held at gunpoint I was powerless, not able to do a thing except scream. Thought this time, I was armed.

Andrew smiled ruefully, watching amused as the murderer stared at me in shock. When I say this guy is an idiot, I'm serious. He was so surprised to see me with a gun that he dropped his own, making him vulnerable. I smirked, advancing on him quickly. He let out a shrill yelp, hiding behind Andrew. Said-person rolled his eyes, smiling at me.

"A-Alisha?" he squeaked. I froze, and rolled my eyes, resisting the urge to face palm. He thought I was his _girlfriend_?

"No, Dakota. I have no idea who this Alisha bitch is, but she can probably do better." I sneered, hands on my hips. He turned pale, then red, and then back to pale.

"Dakota! Dakota!"

Shit… was that the sound of Denmark and the others? What the hell were they doing here! As I thought, the Nordics appeared, taking in the scene. It probably was weird to see me with a gun, pointing it at a man that was hiding behind a tied up Andrew.

"… I have no comment whatsoever…" Denmark muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm just gonna call the police, kay?"

"Whatever." I sighed. Sweden tied up the man, while Finland checked Andrew for any injuries. I smiled to myself, feeling like a great older sister. I sat down next to Andrew on the ground, tracing his face for any cuts or bruises.

"That was cool how you stood up to that bastard." I smiled, almost laughing when seeing his bewildered face. He smiled gently back, looking a bit nervous.

Everything was okay now.

* * *

><p>(Andrew POV)<p>

Man was I sure glad that was over with. I felt happy with myself, knowing I had stood up for myself- even though it probably wouldn't have helped things much. The guy's reasoning for murder was a bit weak, so I just labeled him as crazy.

Dakota seemed to be a bit more protective now, and wouldn't even let me go off alone. I found it a bit funny that the only reason I was captured was that I looked like a model. I didn't know if I should be offended, or happy. It was a mega boost to me ego though. I was no longer that shy 'Canada-like' guy anymore. I was just me, South Dakota.

* * *

><p>(Dakota POV)<p>

On the ride back home, I felt a bit more sisterly-like, and protective. I never really understood how precious Andrew was to me until he was almost taken away. I was a bit shocked that he got over his shy-ness issue though. He really didn't need his big sister anymore.

All of those thoughts vanished as he curled up next to me on the plane, falling asleep on my shoulder once more.

-The End-

* * *

><p><strong>I really love these two ;u; I hope you liked them as well! Well, adios! Remember to reviewcomment and request a state!**


	43. Rhode Island

**~10~**

**Hello my wonderful readers~! Just btw, there are only 9 states left to complete! ;-; I'm really sad... D: But anywho, this beautiful chapter was created by Day Star Angel! So a hhuuugggeee thanks to her! Remember to review/comment, and request a state!**

**Nisa: I don't own Hetalia :O**

* * *

><p>It was freezing in the theatre but not back stage. Back stage was a mad house! With everyone running back and forth but not daring getting too close to the curtain for fear of the director yelling at them and knowing the director . . . it would come with a horrible punishment for even looking at the curtains right before the ballet started.<p>

But anyways, the back of the stage was filled with people and stage hands preparing for the ballet with last minuet touch-up's on set, dancers stretching on the sidelines on beams and standing on their toes practicing their points to last-minuet perfection.

Sabrina Amelia Jones (the star!) was on the beams stretching her legs and trying to relax and yet stay taunt at the same time for her solo's though out the ballet.

* * *

><p>"Stay clam Sabrina, stay clam! You know this by heart! You can do this! I can do this!" right before one of my shows, I was always talking to myself; it wasn't an odd thing to find me doing! I had every right to be trying to keep my nerves down! This was the role of a life time!<p>

"Gosh!" I sighed. I almost couldn't believe I could do it! After all I was tiny and short, almost too short. But here I am being her on stage, feeling the rush that I crave for. The pit of my stomach had long dropped and hit the floor over an hour ago when we all were rushed into costume. And my confidence felt like it was long out the door since last night when I realized that the opening night was in less than twenty-four hours.

I took a shaky breath. Last night had been the most Earth-shattering night of my LIFE! I remember I was pacing around in my room, worried sick about my dance . . . and my family. Because if I was honest with myself, I knew they wouldn't come see my performance. After all, why would they? Most of my family didn't like the art of professional dancing, why would they come and watch my almost three hour long ballet? It was a very upsetting night. Luckily for me, one of my best friends and sister remembered about my opening night and called me last night right before bed time.

"Sabrina, don't you worry one single bone about tomorrow night! This is what you're made for! Your dream! Your shot! And as your friend I will not and cannot let you mess it up!" Haley (Texas) said. I laughed, Texas was the second biggest state in the US and I the smallest, not only that but she was way down south while I'm up with the original 13, and yet she is one of my closest friends - odd as that may be!

"Excuse-moi! Attention! Mademoiselles et Messieurs! Alle!" I heard the lush voice of the director towards center stage calling for us. I came quickly knowing now it would only be a few minutes till our show.

"Excuse-moi! Now I want to say to good luck! And as mon ami Americain would say, "Break a leg"!" the our director said loudly to everyone who could hear. "But please," he started again before everyone dispersed, "Please don't really break a leg, else you will have another broken limb to go with it . . . from moi." he said sternly. "Now Alle!"

I took a deep breath and moved to my opening position as the Stage managers were shooing everyone to their places. My heart was pounding, my body busy with anxiety and giddiness, I told myself to feel calm for a total of four seconds before becoming Giselle.

_I am no longer Sabrina Jones. I am a poor peasant who is just trying to support herself if the harshness of seventeenth century. I am Giselle_. The curtain opened and I felt the light on my face, and in my heart I felt it was right. This was my moment to shine.

* * *

><p>The last note was finally played. The last scene was played out by my lover, who was crying on the stage over my death and grief. I was almost impossible to not tear up. The lights went out. The drapes closed. And the roar of applause erupted.<br>At the end of the curtain call I rushed to my dressing room, tugging out of my costume and working my jeans up my body. I hurriedly put on a bra and a purple _Ana-tee_ (my favorite tee-shirt!) and slipped on my soft _Ugg_boots that my feet melted into from all of my dancing. I heard a knock on my dressing room door and said a quick 'Come in' and began to wash my face of the heavily applied make-up.

"Ah! Amelia!" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Bonjour Messieur Bonnefoy." I said quite softly, as my French director came into my room.

"My dear, you did wonderful tonight! All of your work has finally paid off. Non?" he asked in a kind voice that was rich with the French accent. "And I expect great things again tomorrow night! Practice your points Mademoiselle!" and with that he was gone out of my room. I shivered. So much like my Uncle France, it's scary! _Breathe and relax! It's ok! Mr. Bonnefoy is not my uncle, remember you still have to work with him!_

I sighed deeply and finished wiping all of the makeup off and grabbed my duffle bag and my leather jacket and started to the door.

"Guess it's time to hit the hay." I yawned.

I walked outside of my dressing room and into the lobby where there was a huge mob-like form of people, chattering to no end. I stopped and started. "Lacie? Liam! Louis?" I screeched. The whole mob of people turned to look at me at once.

"SABRINA!" the mob shouted at me as a whole, rushing around me and circling me so I couldn't escape. I felt trapped! And completely loved! Before I knew it, I was engulfed in a bear hug by all of my fifty siblings. Everyone was telling me the sweetest words, and giving me the best praises I've ever had in my whole existence! I looked around, and to my glee, everyone was there. This went on for a good fifteen minutes until the custodial staff made us move out. This was when Pennsylvania shouted,

"Party at my house to celebrate Sabrina's amazing success!" Everyone cheered in agreement and started moving to their cars.

I stopped and looked around, until everyone cleared out, and then it was just me and two other people left standing outside.

The last two figures stood side by side, Matthew (Canada) and Haley. Both had the biggest smile I've ever seen on their faces. Mattie had a hand on Haley's shoulder holding her like they were the closest of buddies, and Haley (standing only four inches shorter than the 6'2 nation) held her hands in front of her with her whole frame shaking slightly, like she was having problems standing still in a clam pose. I could feel the excitement just rolling off of her in waves!

I stood away from them and just looked at her, trying to hide my smile, but failing horribly.

"How . . .?" I started knowing full well I didn't need to say anything else.

Mattie looked down at Haley and then smiled brightly back at me. Haley just gave me her "Southern Smile" and winked. I looked at Matte questionably, he shrugged.

"Don't look at me! This was all Haley!" He gave her a slight nudge and she elbowed him in his side and I couldn't help but laugh a little. Mattie took his arm off of Haley and took four long strides and wrapped his arms around me.

"You were amazing out there Sabrina!" he said in his timid voice, Kumajiro peeking over his back and nuzzling his nose into my hair from over his should in agreement. I hugged Matte back and scratched the top of the little polar bear.

I stepped back from Matte and looked to Haley.

"Haley Jones! Are you responsible for the gathering of all forty-eight of our siblings?" I accused with a light heart. Meanwhile my southern sister smirked and raised her right hand.

"Guilty as charged!" she giggled and opened her arms to me; I rushed to her and threw my arms around her waist and squeezed as hard as I could.

"But how Haley?"

Haley pulled me back, "I know how much it means to you to see everyone supporting you. We all love you Sabami *pronounced Sab-mee*" she said using the nickname for my first and middle name combined. "I told you last night not to worry about anything! Didn't I?" she asked. I felt tears start to form on the edge of my eyes and nodded furiously.

"Where's Alfred?" I asked. Haley and Matthew sucked in a sharp breath and looked at each other as if I hit a sore spot. "What?"

"Well, they were here. . ." Matte started.

"They? They who?" I asked.

"Well Sabrina, it would seem "Daddy dearest" has gotten himself in a tad bit of trouble." Haley stated. "He and Uncle Arthur saw your ballet, but now they're hiding in the theatre from someone."

"Who?" Haley and Matte look at each other and shrugged.

"I'm not too sure, but they were handcuffed together." Matt said quietly. At that moment there was a loud scream of two grown men from inside the building, followed by a bright glowing light, lighting up the first floor theatre windows.

"What was that?" I asked startled.

"That would be that "someone" finding them." Matt sighed.

"But what was that light?" I questioned, Haley again shrugged her shoulders.

"It's Uncle Arthur, Sabami. What couldn't it be?" I thought about it and agreed, with Uncle Artie, you never know what's going on.

"Come on guys!" I pulled Matthew and Haley closer to me, and wrapped my arms around both of their waists. "We got to get to a party!" They held my shoulders and together we called a taxi and were on our way to my celebration party.

~~~~Meanwhile in the secret layer of Nisa~~~

"Oh _HELL _NO not England's BISCUTS!" Alfred shouted at the top of his lungs and sucked in his lips so the English food couldn't get into his mouth. Day Star poked and tickled his ribs until his mouth opened for just a split second, and then she shoved the hard food into his mouth. Alfred made a disgusted sound but swallowed anyway.

"You Twat! Those are delicious!" Arthur snapped at the younger man, irritation clearly on his face. Alfred was making gaging sounds and England gave a bisk 'tisk'.

"Really Alfred, you are such a child!" Day Star grinned evilly.

"Don't worry Arthur!" Nisa said from behind the tied up nations, "You didn't think we'd let you starve did you?" Day Star stopped shoving biscuts into America's mouth and started laughing hysterically and practically pranced to her partner in crime's side.

There was whispering that neither Country could hear and they both became very nervous, especially when both Nisa and Day Star starting laughing like mad scientists.

"Whaa ya doin'?" America asked spitting out the last of the English food from his mouth. "Are ya gonna let us go?" He asked trying to crane his neck around to see the two masterminds.

"No silly!" Day Star gloated. "We told you! Not until ALL states are written and done!"

"Damn it America!" England started, "Why did you have to have so many-" England didn't finish. "What's that I smell. . . Is that-"

"HAMBURGERS!" Alfred yelled like a kid screeching for ice cream. "Oh I knew you loved me!" now Alfred started rocking his chair to get a look at the hamburgers that Nisa just brought in. Nisa walked around and placed the pile of a thousand hamburgers on a table next to the pile of Stones.

"Oh no Alfred! These are for England!" Nisa smiled evilly. But you couldn't really hear anything else that either girls said because Arthur started spazzing out trying to get out of the chair he was in.

Nisa and Day Star looked at each other and smile. Oh yes, it was going to be a fun night!

Moral of the story: Family will always surprise you in the end, and Fanfiction writers are clearly evil.

-The End :P-

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehehehe~ :3 Poor Iggy and Alfie... but I really don't want them to leave me! Cause this fanfiction is almost over... ;-; Another thanks to Day Star Angel! Remember to reviewcomment, and request a state!**


	44. New Hampshire

**~9~**

**Hiyo~! sorry I haven't updated recently! Dx A lot has happened, so sorrysorrysorry! Please enjoy this chapter~! Remember to review/comment, and request a state!**

**Nisa: I don't own Hetalia!**

* * *

><p>What is the first thing that comes to mind when you think of a forest princess? Maybe something like majestic, poetic, beautiful, a strong force of nature? Or something softer, like little chirping birds, or rays of sunlight flitting through the trees? You all know Pennsylvania, the 'forest fairy'.<p>

Let me tell you a story about Abigail Jones, the 'forest princess.'

* * *

><p>There is was only one human that knew of Abby's existence, and that was The Old Man on the Mountain. He was a nice, quiet kind of guy, but gave off a naturey presence. In his words, he described her as this:<p>

"_Abby… well, she has wavy dark brown- the color of bark. Her eyes are a beautiful gray color, like granite or a cloudy sky. Her face at first glance looks sweet and childlike, but with closer inspection, you can see scars, and a powerful, intimidating looking face. She gives off the impression of a queen. A… forest princess."_

Sadly, The Old Man on the Mountain disappeared a while ago, leaving Abby lonelier than ever. He was a hunter and fisherman, who taught Abigail how to survive on her own.

* * *

><p>It was summer- the air was clear, the insects were buzzing, and flowers were blooming in the shade of the surrounding pine trees. I was sitting in my usual pale sundress, making a flower ring. A flower crown was on my head; made of daisies. Dawn (a deer) was curled up next to me, watching the clouds pass by. It was a calm days, some of the best days here in the mountains.<p>

My name is Abigail Jones, I am 15 years old, and I am New Hampshire. I live in the mountains with my deer Dawn, in a small cabin. Yes, we do live in the middle of nowhere- we like it that way though. My family worries about me, especially my mom Lacie. Alfred really doesn't have a problem with it- he likes to visit us often anyway. Sometimes I hang out with Matthew (Canada), Vermont, and Maine. Today though, I was alone as usual.

It was a nice day though- the types of days I enjoy. Dawn and I were sitting next to a small creek, surrounded by little daisies. The sun was out and shining and the birds were twittering away.

"_Hey Abby, what are we having for dinner?"_ Dawn asked, her almond eyes resting on my gray ones. Did I mention that I speak with animals mentally? So I could talk to Dawn, and she could talk to me. I look like a complete idiot doing it though.

"Hm.. Dinner? Matthew told me he was coming over to hang out tonight, and that he was bringing dinner. I told him no meat though, so don't worry!" I replied, breaking the relaxed silence. She smiled, (can deer smile…? Oh well...) getting up and stretching. I patted down her stray fur, getting up myself.

* * *

><p>That night, Matthew didn't show up. He didn't even call to tell me. That was my first clue that something was terribly wrong. Matthew never ditched, and even if he did, he would call after apologizing ten thousand times. Maybe he was sick…? Or maybe he got hurt, and wasn't able to call me! After that thought, I quickly called Montana, knowing he would know what was wrong with Matthew.<p>

"Abby! We've been trying to call you all day!"

"O-oh! S-sorry Tanner!"

"Look, how fast do you think you could get to New York?"

"W-what?"

"Look, Dad is in the hospital, and the doctors requested that all family members are present-"

"Oh my god." I breathed deeply, not believing what I was hearing. Matthew probably couldn't make it because he was with Alfred. The fact that the doctors we're requesting we were all present meant-

"I'm on my way." I answered quickly, hanging up. I grabbed, my purse, a change of clothes, and sprinted out the door, not even bothering to tell Dawn where I was going.

* * *

><p>Even though I'm fifteen, I have my driver's license. Dad requested that we all have a car, in case of an emergency. This in fact, was obviously an emergency. The nearest airport was a couple of hours away, so during that time, I started freaking out. I knew our economy was really bad, and effecting us, but Dad never got sick over it- or what if he was attacked? It was New York after all; these things happen, ugh, this is why I hated cities-<p>

"Calm down dammit!" I growled to myself, hitting the steering wheel with my fist. Sweat beaded my forehead, and my heart was beating faster by the second.

Why couldn't I be at New York now? Damn car…

* * *

><p>I finally was able to get on the plane, and thankfully, I was really close to New York. Getting there would only take two hours, but I also had to find the hospital, and actually get there. I just prayed everyone would be alright when I got there….<p>

* * *

><p>"What the hell Illinois!"<p>

"Ugh, Missouri, will you please shut up!"

"…EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

In the hotel pretty much all of my family was arguing (as usual) I quickly walked over to Maine, hoping to hear what happened.

"Oh, hey Abby. Bet you wanna know what happened to Dad, right?" she guessed before I even opened my mouth. I nodded quickly, following her over to a corner.

"It was because of this fucking economy." She muttered, crossing her arms. "It finally affected Dad, and now he's in the hospital because of it."

"… Do you think I could see him?" I asked. She sighed, rubbing the back of her head.

"Right now it's the Dakota's turn to see him. Lacie hasn't left his side though, and we're starting to get worried about her."

"Should I go and talk to her?" I asked, mainly just wanting to see Dad.

"Sure, if you want."

* * *

><p>He looked terrible. He was talking with Andrew- Dakota watching over them silently. Andrew was clutching his hand, blinking rapidly. Dakota looked over at Andrew, concern in her eyes. Lacie smiled softly, as if trying to reassure me. I wasn't even aware that I was holding my breath the entire time. My heart stopped when Alfred looked over at me, his usual 'hero' grin wide on his face.<p>

"Hey Abby, what's up?" he asked, his voice hoarse. I frowned, walking over to him.

"You shouldn't be talking." I said simply, though there was clear concern in my eyes. He laughed, followed by a cough.

"It's nothing serious anyway. The doctor was just fussing over me too much."

"You're in the hospital. You- America. You never go to the hospital." Dakota said suddenly, eyes flashing. Alfred frowned, as though Dakota's words surprised him.

Before he could speak, the doctor walked in, looking flushed. "Excuse me Mr. Jones, but there's a very angry British man who demands to see you. We're only accepting family, but-"

"-nah, it's okay. That guy's my older brother." He grinned, rolling his eyes. Of course England would do something like start yelling at the poor doctors.

"O-oh. Sorry, I'll let him in!" he yelped, and rushed off. Lacie and I laughed, knowing full well who it was. An angry British demon burst in, spewing fire, and yelling out curses-

Or I could just say that Arthur burst into the room and started yelling at Alfred.

"-WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME YOU INCONSIDERTAE BRAT?" he yelled, large eyebrows twitching. The rest of us hid in the corner, afraid to be caught up in the cross-fire. Alfred just grinned the whole entire time, like it didn't faze him at all.

"Cause I didn't want to worry you Artie, that's why!" he exclaimed, looking as innocent as possible. Arthur growled, huffing angrily.

"I wasn't worried you twat! I was just seeing if you we're dead so that I could start planning a party!"

Alfred gasped theatrically, his hand flying to his face. "Iggy! You're so mean!"

Arthur blushed, and turned away quickly.

"It's not like I'm being serious… idiot…" he grumbled, making Lacie giggle.

* * *

><p>In the end, everything turned out being okay, and Dad was released a week after. After I got back home I apologized to Dawn about ten thousand times.<p>

I love my family so much.

-The End ^J^-

* * *

><p><strong>See you guys next chapter~! Only a couple chapters left! x-X Remember to reviewcomment, and request a state!**


	45. Nebraska

**~8~**

**I pretty much transported Rin, Yukio, and Kuro from Blue Exorcist... xD Awesome anime, btw. Please enjoy this chapter~! Only a couple left! Dx Remember to review/comment and request a state!**

**Nisa: I don't own Hetalia, Rin, Yukio, or Kuro :P**

* * *

><p>"<em>Rin! Rin!"<em> a high-pitched voice called, making me grumble and wake up. I shook my head, glaring at my friend, Kuro. His large green eyes bore into my bright sky blue ones. Did I mention Kuro is a cat? Like my sister Abby, I can hear my pet's voice in my head. Pretty convenient, right? Anyway, my name is Rin Jones. Yes, yes, I have a girl's name- don't remind me. I'm a sixteen year old guy with black-brown hair, bright sky blue eyes, and my teeth are pointy. Not like a vampire, more like… A cat? Ugh, I dunno. They're pointed. Oh yeah, and I'm the great Nebraska.

"_Rin!"_ Kuro demanded once more, snapping me from my thoughts. I got up, ruffling my hair, trying to make it flat.

"What, what?" I muttered, glaring at the ground. I stumbled out of my room, following the brown cat into the living room. I was greeted by a guy wearing a white t-shirt and ruffed up jeans.

"What the- Yukio? What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled, quickly glancing over my bare chest. Thank god I had at least worn boxers. He rolled his eyes, standing up. Yukio is my best friend- he's got brown hair, the same blue eyes as me, and a small scar under his right eye. We work together actually, but that's another story. I actually considered Yukio part of my family- as my twin brother. We were born on the same day after all. Well, not the same year of course- whatever, you get the point.

"Rin, I told you we had a job this morning. Didn't you get my text?" he sighed, letting me run back to get some shorts and a shirt.

"My phone…?" I grumbled, turning said-phone on. Yup, there was Yukio's text… I must have been asleep when he sent it. I laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head. "Sorry man, I'll go get ready!" I exclaimed, dashing from the room. As I said, Yukio and I work together. What we have is a secret job, so don't tell anyone. Don't laugh either. We're exorcists. Yup, I go to possessed people, defeat demons; you name it and I've probably done it. This morning we're going to visit a little girl whose family claims she's possessed. Usually there wrong- the people are just mental or trying to attract attention. I don't actually shout out random bible verses though. I use a gun filled with different bullets- holy water, steel, and iron. Yukio uses a small sword, so that's cool too I guess.

"Rin, you ready?" Yukio called from the living room, obviously impatiently waiting. I rolled my eyes, grabbing the last pair of bullets.

"Yes you idiot! Just wait!" I yelled back, running towards the front door. "Bye Kuro!" I called back to the cat before shutting the front door firmly and climbing into Yukio's car.

* * *

><p>We finally arrived two hours later, after getting lost because Yukio's a freaking genius, and obviously knows everything. The family was frantic, and slightly pissed off that we were so late. I of course, took the opportunity to blame Yukio. We were both led upstairs, both of us a bit nervous. The family refused to explain anything, so I had no idea what to expect. Judging by the screaming upstairs though, it sounded pretty bad. Nothing we couldn't handle though.<p>

I almost gasped aloud, but stopped in time. No use scaring Yukio anyway. The girl looked to be about ten years old. She was folded into an impossible shape that made my body hurt by just looking at it.

"Let's hurry up and get this over with." I complained, waiting for Yukio to start chanting.

"-and keep me safe from thou enemies in thine light-"

The girl started screaming again, twisting and weaving. I could hear the crunching of bones which made me hiss irately. Yukio started chanting louder, eyes furrowed. I got out my gun, preparing to slay the demon that was possessing the girl. Finally to our relief, a black mist rose from the girl, who passed out. I quickly aimed my gun, shooting one of the holy water bullets. The mist screeched, forming a claw to swipe at me. Yukio quickly cut off the mist-arm with the sword, huffing angrily.

"Just die already!" I heard him mutter, making me grin. We continued shooting and slashing until the mist finally gave way. I sighed in relief, turned to Yukio and grinned happily. My smile evaporated shortly after that. He was pale, and even shaking. What the hell…? The job wasn't that hard, so why was-? Oh god. Oh god please no. I wasn't paying attention to where the mist went. Please don't tell me Yukio's…

"Ahhhh!"

Shit.

* * *

><p>Black mist was everywhere. The family had left us right after saving the daughter, the evil bastards. I can't believe they just left us! Now Yukio was possessed, and I was flying solo. I considered maybe calling Uncle Arthur to see if he was nearby… by the time he would show up though, it would probably be too late. Damn it… what am I supposed to do? Yukio's like my younger brother- I couldn't just leave him! So I reloaded the gun again, sighing heavily.<p>

"Yukio… I will save you!"

* * *

><p>I was almost out of energy and bullets. The mist only got thicker- threatening to pull me in as well. Sweat was running freely down my face, and I was panting heavily. Now I wish I had called Uncle Arthur. I pressed my thumb against the trigger. Nothing happened. I frantically pressed again- the same result. I was out of bullets, and I had no extra.<p>

This couldn't be happening.

It was like a horrible nightmare that however much I tried I couldn't wake up. I had lost sight of Yukio- I wasn't even sure if he was still alive. Why did I do this hell of a job again? I could have just said no. I was pretty much just dodging now that I didn't have a weapon. At least those people could have called for backup. If not, we were both dead. For the first time in a while I actually longed to see Alfred. He could probably save us. He was in New York though, after just being released from the hospital.

Was this the end?

I knew I would be reborn, but not with my past memories. God would that be embarrassing. Yukio though, didn't have a second chance if he died though. He wouldn't be reborn. So that meant I couldn't give up on him- not yet. I was about to do something really heroic but an angry British voice stopped me.

"Dammit, this thing is huge! What the bloody hell!"

I don't think I've ever been so happy to hear England's voice. I sighed in relief, crying hoarsely,

"Uncle Arthur!"

His glowing green eyes found my blue ones, and his large eyebrows furrowed. He started chanting, and addmeadiatly the mist started evaporating. I could see Yukio now! He was still breathing from the looks of it, but he was clearly passed out cold. I groaned in relief, and after the mist was fully gone, sprinted straight towards my friend. I heard Arthur scoff in the background, but I didn't care. I was just reeallyyyy happy Yukio was still here with me, and alive!

I guess they don't call him the Britannia angel for nothing… ^^'

* * *

><p>"Hey, thanks for saving us man!"<p>

"Whatever. You're welcome. Why the hell did you two think you could take on this job anyway?"

"The family didn't really give much details…"

"Evil bastards…"

"Heh, yeah."

* * *

><p>Yukio was safe, I was safe, and my dinner was safe because Arthur wasn't cooking. All turned out well.<p>

Well, except for my dessert which Arthur did make.

-The End :P-

* * *

><p><strong>Love Rin and Yukio xP Anyway, feel free to reviewcomment and request a state!**


	46. Delaware

**~7~**

**Oh my god. This is probably one of my favorite chapters. I'm still laughing. It does have slight UsUk, but more in a teasing matter. So yeeaaaahhhh xD Remember to review/comment and request a state!**

**Nisa: i don't own Hetalia, or McDonalds**

* * *

><p>"<em>It will be easy man! All you gotta do is act like me! They'll never know~"<em>

"…. Are you high? That's probably the worst idea ever. They'll never fall for it-"

"_Thanks man! You're the best~!"_

"Dammit Alfred! Don't you dare hang up-"

A beeping noise told me that yes, he did hang up. I slammed the phone down angrily, feeling a huge headache forming. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I rubbed the back of my head, slumping down on my brown leather couch. I picked up the phone again, this time planning to call New Jersey.

I am, by the way, Felix Jones. I'm actually the state Delaware, but whatever. I'm the states 'Canada' that only three of siblings can see. I'm the spitting image of America- blonde hair, sky blue eyes, glasses, and even the same cowlick. No matter what Lacie tells you, _I_ was the first state created. Anyway, back to the point. There was a world meeting in three days- hosted by America. The problem was that, that day was Lacie's birthday. Not state birthday, but person birthday. So we have two birthdays a year. I know, hurray for us. Lacie demands that at least Alfred shows up- she doesn't care if the rest of us don't come. Other than West Virginia of course, he has to show up if he wants to live.

So Alfred asked me to pose for him at the World Meeting.

If any of the other countries found out, Alfred would be in huuugggeee trouble. I would also be killed probably. That, or congratulated for having the guts to try. Either way, I really didn't want to do it. I was like Canada- shy, invisible, and very polite. Not at all like Alfred, who was loud, obnoxious, ridiculous, random, and a total child. I would probably end up getting him more friends, or more enemies. Overall, this was not a good idea at all.

So why was I calling Bianca? 'Cause she's the best state with makeup. I wasn't Alfred's doppelganger, so I would need a tiny bit of makeup to convince the countries. That also meant I was for real, doing this. I must be absolutely insane. I quickly explained the situation to her, and to my horror, she was supporting America on his idea. She was also totally excited, squealing,

"-finally, someone's life depends on my makeup skills!"

That didn't make me feel better at all.

I also called Maryland –Ally- and Pennsylvania –Cellie-. They both knew Alfred pretty well, so they would be teaching me about 'how to be America.'

Dammit all.

* * *

><p>Today was doomsday. For the past two days I had prepped, learning to talk like Alfred, make up random crap, and how to annoy everyone.<p>

Oh angels of death kill me now.

I was dressed in Alfred's clothes, (he sent them to me in the mail… -_-'); which consisted of an American flag hoodie, ripped up jeans, and _Nike_ shoes. I was taking his car, because my car was too 'non-Alfredy'. I climbed in, already starting to shake. I waved goodbye to Ally, Bianca, and Cellie. The meeting was a half an hour, but I was purposely supposed to be late anyway.

I finally pulled up, and reluctantly opened the car door; climbing out. My heart was thumping wildly in my chest, so I was afraid the other countries could hear it. I looked at my reflection in the window, wondering if I would make it out of this alive.

"America, you're late." England was the first person to speak to me, and I flashed one of Alfred's infamous 'hero' smiles. I ignored him, afraid to speak to England. I've known Arthur for a long time- he would figure it out in an instance. Arthur knows Alfred the best after all. For most of the meeting I said little, just adding in comments that Alfred would usually say. At this point, I thought for sure I would make it. Until it was my turn of course. I felt a shiver pass through me as I stood up.

"-so we should just... ahh…-"

Oh god I couldn't do this!

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of blue.

"Felix~!" Henry chirped, bursting into the room. Just fyi, I have a blue chicken named Henry. Yes, he could talk, and yes, he did just reveal my identity to every country in the world.

OhmygodHenrywhy

I was in shock, mouth agape. England turned slowly to me, staring at me suspiciously.

"-ahahha! Sorry, this is Delaware's chicken, Henry. We look so much alike that sometimes he-"

"Why did he call you Felix?" France interrupted from the other side of the room. I started sweating, and grinned nervously. Germany glared at me, obviously trying to figure out what was wrong with this picture.

"-because I look like Felix…?" I replied, starting to panic.

"The chicken can talk. He's obviously not a regular stupid chicken." China said coolly, staring me down.

"Felix, you left without saying goodbye~! Why are you dressed as Alfred anyway? That's weird."

"I-I'm not Felix!" I stammered, trying to get the message to my blue friend. He looked up at me with innocent eyes, and cocked his head.

"If your Alfred, you'll know the answer to this question." England said silkily, and his large eyebrows rose. I gulped, trying not to panic. It probably would be an easy question, so I could improvise-

"What did I order last time you forced me to go to McDonalds?"

Okay, okay, that was easy enough. He probably just got a salad or something.

"It was a salad, right?" I said, trying to sound convincing. England laughed outright.

"Give it up Felix. I know it's you."

Fllllaaaaacccckkkkk

I figured rather than argue I should just give in. Maybe it would better that way.

"-uh… Yesno?" I said quickly, not sure how I should reply. England rolled his eyes, and started walking towards me, a small smile on his lips. I started freaking out, afraid that he would torture me or something-

"What was that?"

I think I was scarred for the rest of my flipping life. Arthur shoved his face right up to mine, his bright green eyes staring into my blue ones. He was smirking lazily, and his eyelashes brushed against mine.

"Are you _sure_ you're not Alfred?" he asked huskily, and I turned bright red. The other nations sniggered behind him, obviously enjoying the show. His eyes turned cat-like, and he cornered me until I was stuck in a corner.

OhgodnoIcan'ttakeitanymore!

"AGGGHHH! THAT'S SO SICK UNCLE ARTHUR! DO. NOT. DO THAT. EVER. AGAIN.!" I screamed, shoving him away. I was bright red, and seriously about to die. The rest of the nations were laughing there asses off, and I knew this was probably going to show up on YouTube. England was seriously dying of laughter. He had a close up of my face, and I bet it ridiculous looking. Uggghhhh just remembering what his face looked like made me want to bleach my brain.

"I- wasn't-ahaha-your bloody face-!"he stuttered, laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. I glared at him, still bright red.

"You know, I bet Alfred will be really upset about this. I mean really, who wants their boyfriend flirting with his younger brother?"

The room erupted into fresh laughter. I felt a bit better, and England was now glaring at me, bright red. At least I wasn't made into a complete fool.

Alfred would be dealing with the punishments later anyway.

-The End xD-

* * *

><p><strong>LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL DYINGGGG HOLY HECK. x'D Remember to reviewcomment and request a state! I'll see you next chapter~!**


	47. Vermont

**~6~**

**WARNING. THIS CHAPTER IS TOTALLY GAY. Vermont was requested to be gay, so no hate please. Don't like, don't read. I'm not saying Vermont in general is gay, so don't get the wrong idea! The requester didn't mean it that way either, so no hate! I actually support gay marrige in America, but that's just my opinion. Anyway, remember to review/comment, and request a state~!**

**Nisa: I don't own Hetalia :3**

* * *

><p>"You should totally just talk to him!"<p>

"I already_ told_ you Nevada, I can't!"

"C'mon, what's the worst that could happen?"

"He'dhatemeandmylifewouldberuined?"

"… Touché…"

Natalie -Nevada- and I were sitting in my bedroom, discussing my latest crush- Florida. If you don't remember, Florida is the laid back sexy guy that hangs out on the beach. And kills people with his sexiness. Anyway, she is convinced I should just go up to him and tell him, but that would probably just ruin my life. Yeaahhh…

Did I mention I'm a guy too? Yup, my name is Justin Jones, and I am proudly gay. I'm also proud to be Vermont. I have brown hair, olive eyes, and tan skin. I usually hang out with New Jay and Nevada, cause they're into the same things as me.

"Sooo, I take that as a no?" Natalie asked, playing with her hot pink fingernails. I nodded, tucking my legs underneath me. Joshua –Florida- and I get along pretty well- though I don't think he finds me as 'boyfriend material'. That's okay for me though. Just as long as we remain friends. Truthfully, I don't know if I'm ready anyway. Washington is still working on getting the whole 'gay marriage' thingy worked out. I knew if Josh and I started going out, Alfred would really push for it to be passed. And when Alfred wants a law passed, he goes to the extreme. I'm not even going to tell you what he's done…

"So, Justin. Bianca and I are going to hang out with Josh, you wanna…?"

"-nah, I've got work to do. You know state stuff."

"… If you're sure~"

"Natalie!" I groaned, shoving her over playfully. She giggled, and pushed me back squealing,

"I'm sorry!"

After that we went full out on a pillow-fight war. Yup, just a regular night with Natalie.

Thank god it was Friday! All week long I had worked with laws, government, etc. I could barely stand it. I walked out of my office, my black shiny shoes clipping against the tile. I rounded the corner, and to my surprise (and delight) Joshua was waiting for me. I broke into a huge grin, making him smile brightly as well.

"Rough week?"

"You have no idea."

We called both Bianca and Nevada, planning to go to a dance club. Bianca was hesitant at first, saying 'that dance clubs were bad luck, and Alfred usually was killed.' She ended up coming of course, because no one can resist a Vermont party.

I watched as Josh and Natalie danced, Bianca and me dancing together as well.

"You jealous?" she giggled, eyes flitting to Natalie. I laughed, shaking my head.

"You know she loves Utah. I'm not jealous one bit."

"Good point~ Anyway, you ever gonna make a move on him? He's always surrounded by hot girls, sooner or later-"

"I'm content watching and waiting for now~" I sighed, grinning brightly at her. She rolled her eyes, but smiled just the same.

"Sometimes, I think you're the smarter one."

"I am!"

"-but then I think about when you got drunk on Christmas, and-"

"S-shut up!"

"Ha~ Sorry boo bear~"

* * *

><p>The rest of the night was great, and finally when Nevada collapsed did we drive home. We were all staying at my house, which Bianca drunkenly explained as a "rainbow sleepover." We crashed, Bianca collapsing on the couch, leaving Josh and I to get a drunken Nevada upstairs to my room.<p>

"H-hey Joossshhh~" she giggled as we maneuvered her upstairs.

"What is it kitkat?" (Nevada's nickname was kitkat)

"Did you know… someone loves you?" she said secretly, eyes glinting dangerously. My head whipped to her, and I looked angrily into her eyes, trying to convey a message to her to just _shut the fuck up_.

"Heh, you love me kitkat? I thought you loved Utah~" he said teasingly, not fazed at all.

"Whaaa? Nah me, you idiot! V-"

"HEY NEVADA, DIDN'T YOU LIKE THE PARTY?" I interrupted frantically, surprising both of them.

"Whaaa? Oh heh... hi Justin! What was I talkin bout? Oh well~"

I sighed in relief, through trying to hide it on my face. Josh rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Can you believe her?" he sighed to me, making me flinch in surprise. I laughed nervously, replying,

"I know. You should've seen her when-"

"Shuddup Justin." Natalie growled half asleep.

Man, was that a close one. Oh well, it turned out okay. As I said, I'm good for now.

I'll take my first step later.

-The End-

* * *

><p><strong>Again, no hate. Everyone hates a hater. Remember to reviewcomment, and request a state! See you guys next chapter!**


	48. Massachusetts

**~5~**

**'Ello loves! It's been awhile, but I'm back~! Hurray for new chapters, though it looks like this fanfiction is almost over! So please enjoy, remember to review/comment, and request a state!**

**Nisa: I don't own Hetalia :T**

* * *

><p>I'm a huge Red Sox fan.<p>

That's pretty much all I have to say to start off this story.

New York is not a Red Sox fan.

Get the picture yet?

* * *

><p>It was a nice late afternoon, and the sun was just starting to set. The crickets were chirping, and the cry of children was slowly fading down. I walked beside the small creek, Nike shoes clip-clacking on the concrete sidewalk. I looked up at the yellow and purple sky, brushing back my dark brown hair. My cool green eyes were spiked with excitement, because I knew my older brother was staying at my house for a while. Actually, he might already be at my house. With that though in mind I sprinted home, thinking of things to make for dinner.<p>

My name is Mikel Jones (I know, my name is spelled weird. Alfred forgot if there was already a Michael, so he just named me Mikel.); I am the state of Massachusetts. I have dark, curly brown hair, cool ice-green eyes, and a scar right above my left eye. Sexy, I know.

Anyway, Alfred, Illinois, Nevada, Michigan, and Indiana were all coming over to my house for a few days. Alfred and Illinois should arrive first. and might actually already be at my house. I breathed a sigh of relief when seeing my house loom in the distance. Alfred's car was there, and same with all the rest of theirs. Wow, everyone came early this time! Once a year all of us would gather at my house, and watch a Red Sox vs. Yankees (for all of you who don't know, that's New York's baseball team).

Usually this strange party included screaming, cursing, crying, and whooping. Last year, New York won. That was never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever EVER going to happen again. This year, we would win! Then that stupid won't have anything to cheer about-

"Hey Mikel, what's the evil look for?"

"O-oh, hey Alfred! How's it going man?" I smiled, and was thoroughly hugged by America. "So, everyone else here?" I asked, after forcing Alfred to let go.

"Yeah man, you ready for tonight?"

"Hell yeah I am."

"Oh yeah, I invited a couple more of your siblings-"

"Who Alfred?"

"Uh, NewYorkOhioandCalifornia?" he said quickly, looking nervous. I felt my brain freeze. On the most important game of the season (for me), Alfred invited _New York_? Before I could kill America, he sprinted out of the room, hiding behind Illinois. I walked in slowly, and evil presence surrounding me.

"Mikey, like calm down!" Natalie (Nevada) squeaked from behind Indiana. I snapped out of it, still feeling a bit murderous. My eyes landed on New York, and I growled angrily. He looked up confusedly, like he didn't know why I was so pissed off at him. Usually, I wasn't. New York and I actually got along quite well (not during baseball season of course).

"Hey Masshole, what's up?"

Okay, that dick was out of my house. Now.

"Don't call me that." I said grumpily, plopping down next to Illinois. He smiled at me, trying to get my moods lifted.

"Hey guys, the game's started!"

The war had started.

* * *

><p>"OH MY GOD YEEESSSS~! TAKE THAT ASSHOLE!"<p>

"DAMMIT NEW YORK, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"HA! NEW YORK WINS AGAIN!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Let's just say the Red Sox lost to the Yankees 8-4. Also, New York is in the hospital. Hopefully he'll die- I mean, be okay.

-The End-

* * *

><p><strong>Poor New York xD He'll probably be okay though. Remember to reviewcomment, and request a state! It would make my day~!**


	49. The Confederacy extra chapter

**Okay, just to make one thing clear to everyone- this fanfiction is not going to be historically correct. I know some people were upset with that, so please know I only did what the reviewer requested :) Second of all, this is an extra chapter. Dixie is literally the Confederacy. Third of all, this chapter is created by Day Star Angel :D **

**Oh yeah, and this takes place after Day Star Angel and I capture Iggy and Alfie, and before Felix has to pose as America :3 Please enjoy! Remember to review/comment, and request a state!**

**Nisa: I don't own Hetalia ^J^**

* * *

><p>"It was a pleasure to do business with you." a rich female voice (her name is Dixie); said as she shook hands with Nisa and handed the keys to Alfred's most precious car to Day Star. The two authors giddily laughed and jumped into the car.<p>

"Sweet! 1967 L88 Chevrolet Corvette! Only 20 of these cars were made like this! And in this awesome blue color!" Day Star chirped happily jumping into the driver's side and started the car squealing when it purred to life. Nisa raised her eyebrows and unlocked Arthur and Alfred's handcuffs from each other.

"Remember." she said sternly losing all joy from her voice. "We're _only _letting you go for twenty-four hours to bath and go to the world conference! No more! No less!"

"Unless you pull that ballet trick again- Sneaking off to see a Ballet- HA!" Day Star guffawed.

"We'll be at the meeting alright." Arthur sighed, rubbing his sore wrist. "I'll make sure of it."

"Ok great! Then see you in 24!" Nisa replied cheerfully and jumped in the passenger seat.

"Thanks for the car, Dixie! You're a girl after our own heart!" Day Star shouted tipping her head before the L88 Vette squealed off into the sunset; music blaring.

In the wind, an average sized girl stood facing the speeding off car. She wore faded jeans and a confederate jacket covering her bright blue shirt, she wore cowboy boots and wore them proudly as she turned to look at the two nations.

"Dixie!" Alfred shouted and bear hugged her. "I never thought I'd ever be this happy to see you!" he said to the girl, who smiled but said nothing. Arthur stared at the girl still rubbing his wrist. He knew her. Oh, he knew her.

She had America's bangs and eyes, along with his glasses and hair the exact color of Spain's to a "T"! It was as wavy as Frances hair and she almost always wore it in a long braid that reached just shorter than her mid-back. Arthur also knew that in Dixie's right boot was a gun that she always kept with her no matter what.

"Quite right Alfred. Thank you. . . Dixie." England forced out, attempting to be nice. After all she did just save them from their crazy captors in exchange for a car. "But now I must be going home if I'm to get any rest before the Conference."

"Oh no England, you are in no state to travel. You must eat first. Come on, my treat." she stated and shoved her hands into her gray confederate jacket.  
>"Why do you still wear that old thing?" England snarled as if the clothing itself was the most vile monster in the world. "-and in any case I must decline, I despise Hamburgers!" he spat out with almost as much venom. She laughed gently to herself.<p>

"My, my, Arthur. If I didn't say so myself, I'd say you'd just recently eaten a thousand hamburgers!" I joked, but at the sight of his face paling I knew I hit a heart string.

"Oh it was terrible Dixie! They made me eat his biscuits!" Alfred shouted. Arthur rolled his eyes, while Dixie laughed.

"Well then, have no fears England. I wasn't thinking of beef." Arthur's ear's picked up. "I was thinking maybe 'Fish and Chips'? If you've only got a day of true freedom before 'they' return, might as well eat something good. Besides, I'm more of a fish girl." Arthur suddenly lost the look of repulsion off his face and considered it.

"Hey what about me?"Alfred whined.

"Going to the world Conference means you're gonna have to miss Lacie's Birthday. I figure you're a dead man anyway." Alfred suddenly started freaking out, he apparently forgot Lacie's birthday. "Forgot? Don't worry, I won't tell. But I don't think that's gonna help you when Lacie see's you're not there." I said simply.  
>Alfred thought, opened his mouth a bit, closed it and knitted his eyebrows. "I'll be right back. I have to go make a call." I smiled as Alfred ran away to go find a payphone and looked back at Arthur.<p>

I couldn't remember the last time the two of us stood like this in the same room not yelling at each other. I smiled sadly; the Civil War had put a major rift into any type of friendship that might have ever been possible.

_Arthur was very mad at me. "How could you do that to him!" he screamed at me when word hit around the world that I broke away from Alfred. "Do you have any idea what he's going through right now? How many of his kids did you steal from him? Huh?"  
><em>

_"None!" I roared. "I stole none! They came to me! Alfred claims to be a Free Country and yet the only source of his "Southern children's" way of life he tries to take away!"  
><em>

_"Doesn't that make you a contradiction? To say all men are free, yet you enslave so many from other lands?" Arthur challenged. That made me stop. I didn't think about that, but I was not about to let this British fool make me look like an idiot.  
><em>

_"And why do you care huh? Alfred left you! He split away from you." I snarled pushing him away from me. "Wouldn't you want me to hurt him?" I asked.  
>I saw Arthur's eyes soften into a look of sadness as he cast a look into a faraway place behind me. "No. I would never want to hurt him like that." he said in a heart-sicken tone.<br>_

_"Then leave me alone! And let Alfred and I worry about our own troubles!" I screamed. "And while you're at it tell France to LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and stormed out of the room, and back home._

_The war was bloody. So many of the now my people were dying for what they believed to be right. We stood strong in the beginning, all eleven of us. I was their mother. Every state came to me for protection, even Virginia. Alfred should have seen that he was pushing his kids away from him. Guiding them to me. Unifying us in all but name. The attack at Fort Sumter was just the last straw._

_It was a long four years, and really after a while I forgot why I truly wanted to get away from Alfred was. It wasn't for the same reasons as the states, no, but something drove me so far away from him, I tried everything to get away from him.  
><em>

_As I said before in the beginning there were eleven of us, all fighting for what we believe to be right. And then the war was over. Each state left me on the course of two years. Then it came a time when it was just two states left with me, Texas and Georgia. I admired their bravely but at the same it, I saw how much Texas missed Alfred. The poor dear would talk about the "old days" when she and he would play with the native animals, and he'd tell stories around a fire late at night about when he was becoming a country. Clearly she still loved him dearly as much as it killed me. They all did. And so with too much more delay I took her back to Alfred. And then there was one.  
><em>

_Georgia tried to be strong for me, but I saw that it really was a lost war and less than a month after I gave Georgia back.  
><em>

_And then there was . . . just me.  
><em>

_It was kinda sad. I was kinda sad. So after that I sat alone in a dark forest, and I really didn't know where I was. _

I walked up to Virginia's house after taking Arthur out to eat and dropping him off at the airport with a pie in one hand and a bag of fish in the other. I moved to the front door and put my fish in the food cooler just before the entrance. I entered the house with a smile plastered on my face.

"What are you doing here?" Vermont hissed out from across the hall. His jeer didn't bother me anymore, I was completely use to this type of treatment from the northern states, even after over a hundred years had passed.

"It's Virginia's Birthday Justin." I said calmly. "I wouldn't miss this for the world." I smiled a sad smile and brushed my long braid back over my shoulder. Most of the Northern States had long forgotten about my past war with Alfred, that or just grown to ignore it. However, It seemed like out of everyone Justin still held a grudge on me, though the ideal of why is so far out of my reach it's wasn't funny anymore. At that point Lacie and Joshua (Florida) came around the corner and gathered me into a tight hug.

"You came! I'm so glad!" Lacie said and took the pecan pie out of my hands. "I'll just go put this up. But come on in, the party just started!" Josh came up and wrapped his arms around me in a big lazy hug.

"Long time no see, huh Josh?" he nodded and grabbed my hand and pulled me farther into the house, behind me I could feel Justin fuming. 'So maybe that's why he is always so ill-tempered around me. . . As Josh pulled me into the house I saw many people, most whom I knew, some I didn't, but all were family.

I didn't know the western states too well, but I guess that's because when I was a "Big Shot" in the US most of the west didn't even exist. I was walking around the party, making my appearance, as some would say, when suddenly I saw. . .  
>"Alfred?" I questioned. "How did you get here? The World Conference . . .?"<p>

"All taken care of Dixie!" he stated and patted my shoulder. I crinkled my face; knowing this meant lucky Felix was stuck as Alfred's replacement. I pulled his down to my level so I could whisper into his ear.

"He'd better be alright Alfred." I warned.

"Of course he's fine! Why wouldn't he be!" I sighed and brushed him of and tried to enjoy the party as best as I could, when I saw Cellie -Pennsylvania- start to rush out to her car in a hurry. I had this bad gut feeling and followed after her.

"Cellie! What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Felix. Alfred had him pose as America the World meeting and they found out. Only thing is I guess you could say Uncle Arthur kinda made a little fool out of him." my eyes glowed bright with anger.

"You don't say huh?"

"Yeah, you want to come with? I'm going to go pick him up." I thought about it and told her no but to send my regards to Felix, always such a kind boy, and those mean, big bad nations were gonna treat him like that? I don't think so!

I was more interested about what Arthur did anyway.

-The End-

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter~! :D Remember to reviewcomment and request a state!**


	50. Minnesota

**~4~**

**Why hello there all you cheesy monkeys! :D Here I am, with another awesomly epic chapter ;3 There are only like three chapters left Dx ;-; I can't believe it... e-; So please, enjoy these last few chapters! *sob* R-rember to r-review/comment a-and request a state! D"x**

**Nisa: I don't own Hetalia :T**

* * *

><p>The lake was truly beautiful at this time of year. It was the beginning of July (almost the fourth, mind you); the sun was shining, the sky was blue, and everything was green. Animals and people were shading themselves from the sun, trying to get out of the heat. I; on the other hand, found this to be a perfect opportunity to go and sketch to my heart's content. No one was around; they were all too hot to come outside.<p>

I sat under the shade of the large oak tree- a perfect view of the plants and shining lake. I brushed back a stray hair from my face, tucking it back into my braid. My name is Elisabeth Jones, but I only respond to Beth thank you very much. My hair is long and honey colored, making one of my greatest traits. I have dark blue eyes, like the color of bluish-violet pansies. For the most part I look slightly like my Uncle Arthur, with a small nose and tiny hands.

"-yes, what a beautiful view, this day is almost perfect~" I murmured to myself, smiling happily. I continued sketching along merrily until I noticed I was being watched. It was a little girl, who looked to be about ten years old. She was watching me curiously, brown eyes glimmering. The girl also had a look on her face like she thought I was crazy. That made me sigh- of course she did. I mean really, who talks to themselves when working? She must think I'm mad.

I put down the drawing, wiping the sweat of my face. I stood, turning to face the curious little girl. To my surprise she had disappeared. I heard the rustling of paper behind me, and I turned quickly. The prying girl was staring intently at my drawing, a look of thought on her tiny face. I smiled to myself, slowly approaching her. She looked up at me, smiling sheepishly.

"Excuse me ma'am, but I was wondering- did you draw this?" she asked curiously, pointing at my sketch. I nodded, and bent down beside her. She broke into a grin, trying to shove back giggles. I looked at her sharply, wondering what on earth could be so funny. She got up, brushing off her hands off.

"What's so funny?" I asked, bewildered.

"Your painting looks like a two year old drew it." She laughed, breaking into a grin. "I mean really, who makes rainbows randomly and puts unicorns everywhere?"

I felt my right eye twitch, and I really wanted to snap this rude girl's neck. So what if I put unicorns and rainbows everywhere? Everyone likes unicorns and rainbows!

"E-EVERYONE LIKES RAINBOWS AND UNICORNS!" I cried, stuttering a bit. The nerve of some people! The girl laughed at me again, and then took off running. I debated chasing after her, but I felt too depressed. Stupid ugly little girl…

So for the next hour I sat under a tree sulking and glaring at everyone who just happened to pass by. I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up sadly at my sister Wisconsin who had an apologetic look on her face. I sniffled, putting my face in between my legs.

"Hey Beth, what's wrong?" she asked, pulling back a strand of my hair that had managed to escape.

"Some stupid, ugly little girl insulted my artwork." I muttered, ripping out some grass. She laughed, sitting down next to me.

"Let me see it." May –Wisconsin- laughed, pulling it out of my hands. I sighed, knowing she would probably say the same damn thing.

"It's awesome. Well, maybe not as awesome as Ed, but-"

"Shut up." I laughed, punching her in the shoulder.

-The End-

* * *

><p><strong>Btw, I'm so not saying everyone from Minnesota are horrid at art D: This is just the first thing that came to mind xD But it is true, EVERYONE LOVES UNICORNS AND RAINBOWS :D *cough* anyway, remember to reviewcomment and request a state!**


	51. Wyoming

**~3~**

**Hello :D I have important new to tell you :T There are only two states left to request *le gasp* So only people who have not requested a state can request those two states. Other than that, please enjoy! :P Oh yeah, and I'm not saying Wyoming people are crazy Dx This is the first thing that popped into my insane mind xD Remember to review/comment, and request a state!**

**Nisa: I don't own Hetalia~**

* * *

><p>It was the same night as all the past nights. I was standing in front of the present day great Yellowstone Lake. The moon was large and bright in the velvet blue sky, but on the lake it reflected black. I was cold and tired not knowing where exactly I was. I was about three years old, with brown hair and gray-blue eyes. So I just stood there, wondering what to do. Whenever a thought came to mind it vanished, leaving me exhausted and confused. Finally, a voice other than mine called out,<p>

"Little boy, where are you?"

_I'm here! Please help me!_ I wanted to yell out to the voice.

"Little boy, why are you crying?"

Tears were streaming down my face, and I didn't even acknowledge the fact that the voice could see me.

"Little boy, why are you afraid?"

I realized with a shock that I was afraid, and I didn't even know why.

"Little boy, where is your right arm?"

_My… right arm…? _

A scream pierced the air, and I knew it was my own. Where my right arm should have been, was a bloody shoulder. My eyes bulged out, and I continued shrieking, still not able to move. I stopped suddenly when seeing a shadow appear before me. I was quivering- not daring to even breathe. A large toothy grin appeared on the shadow, making me whimper in horror.

"Little boy, _why are you screaming_?" IT asked in a wickedly sweet voice.

Everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Allen! Allen, please wake up! Allen!"<p>

I woke up screaming and thrashing around, and my eyes darted around wildly. My heart thumped in my chest wildly, begging for release. Arms wrapped around me, and I went deathly still. My breathing slowed, and I looked to see Kansas hugging me desperately. I sighed, wrapping my arm around her. She sighed in response, slowly letting go of me.

"Was it the dream again Allen?" she asked, biting her lip. I nodded, shivering. She smiled gently, rubbing my right shoulder.

My right arm was gone. It happened when I was about three.

It was cut off as a punishment.

* * *

><p>By the way, my name is Allen Jones. I'm Wyoming, if you were wondering. Yeah, I am missing my right arm, but accidents happen, right? I've got white hair (it used to be brown) gray-blue eyes, and a scar above my left eye. I'm thirteen years old, making me one of the younger states. Kansas is like my older sister, and is used to these types of dreams.<p>

You see, no one believes me.

I've told my dad over and over that someone cut off my arm. He's sure I accidentally did it. My siblings don't know what to believe, but at least they don't agree with dad. Kansas is the only one who believes someone else did this to me.

"Allen, did you see who it was?" she asked eagerly. I shook my head slowly, watching Kansas's hopes diminish.

"I will find out who it is." She whispered to herself, not meaning for me to hear. I smiled gently, happy she was devoted on finding the shadow person. "Did you figure out how your hair turned white?" she asked instead, eyes bright. I thought for a moment, thinking back to my dream. I shook my head, smiling sadly at her. Logan –Kansas- frowned, making me feel bad.

"Sorry…?" I muttered uncertainty, flashing an apologetic look. She flinched, turning towards me. She wrapped me in a hug again, complaining about how it wasn't my fault.

"Hey kiddo, Colorado is coming over to visit today…" she said sheepishly, smiling at me. I rolled my eyes, grinning. I knew my sister secretly liked him, so I replied teasingly,

"It's fine if you go out with him. Just be home by eleven."

"S-shut up beansprout!"

(Kansas POV)

I hate seeing my family upset.

My dad, Allen, and everyone else. So of course, when I found out my younger brother (who was just three at the time); got his arm chopped off, I knew this wasn't a coincidence. I mean really, why would a toddler cut off their own arm? I found Alfred's assumption to be stupid and ridiculous.

That's why I have to find the person who did this.

I don't care if their dead, I just need to know. Allen doesn't remember, so I have nothing to go off of. The only thing that I know is that it happened at Yellowstone Park. Lacie was supposed to be watching him (she still blames herself); but when she found him, he was lying on the ground surrounded by his own blood. A normal kid would have died- so I'm guessing the attacker didn't expect him to survive.

I only have one suspect though.

This attacker has been after our family for generations, so they must be multiple people. Or, as Rin –Nebraska- would say, a demon. It started after America declared independence. Lacie was attacked by someone, but with her scary demon-type personality, she only got a scar on her left ankle. It's also targeted Connecticut, but her fairy friends saved her in time. After that it happened to both of the Dakotas; giving South Dakota a tiny scar on her chin. She rescued her younger brother though, so he didn't get hurt.

I don't know if it happened other times, but Allen's case is the worst. The person must have been truly sadistic to cut off a three year olds arm. What I haven't told Allen is that Colorado and I have been searching for the person instead of going out on 'dates'. Yeah, I like him, but now's not the time. If only my other siblings would help me. It would make the investigation go way faster.

I'm determined to find out who did it.

(Wyoming POV)

I was too afraid to go to sleep, so I stayed up watching movies. My cell phone buzzed on my lap, and the caller ID was Kansas.

"Hello?" I asked worriedly into the phone. Logan never called me, so I was a bit surprised.

"_Allen, we found out who attacked you!"_

My heart stopped.

"What?" I murmured into the phone, finding it hard to breathe.

"_It was an organization of people who hunted los inmortales, or immortal people. Since we grow slowly, they thought we were demons. The person who chopped off your hand was a person named démons lune or Demons Moon. That person is dead now, and the organization is disbanded."_

Thoughts sped through my head. So the person did this to me, they thought I was a demon? The person was dead. The shadow was gone. The dream- it couldn't hurt me anymore. The only thing that bothered me was that my hair was white. What made it white?"

"_A-Allen? You okay beansprout? Do you want me to come back home-?"_

"Why is my hair white?" I whispered, clutching the phone.

"_I-I don't know."_ She answered quietly. _"It just is."_

"I need to know. I need too." I muttered, not focusing really.

"_I'm coming home short-stack, so don't move, kay?"_

"Why can't I move? Why?" I asked, thinking back to my dream. I couldn't move then either.

"_Allen, relax."_ Logan pleaded.

"Why? Why? Why?" I chanted, starting to feel delusional.

"_Allen, chill! Just stay where you are, you can move if you want!"_ she cried, and I could tell she was starting to panic.

"It's here, it's here, it's here… the shadows… go away!" I muttered quickly, starting to lose it.

"_Okay, Allen. Take a deep breath for me, kay? I'll be home in a sec-"_

"It's here!" I shrieked, hitting the _end_ button. I curled up on the couch, putting my hand over my head. "Go away…" I pleaded.

I blacked out seconds later.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a white bed, which made me panic. The last time I had been here was when I lost my arm. I quickly got up, chocking in relief when seeing my left arm still there and intact. I heard a rustle of movement, and my head snapped to where the sound was. Kansas was curled up in the chair, fast asleep. Alfred was there also fast asleep like Logan. America woke up to the sound of my monitor, and when seeing me, smiled sleepily.<p>

"Hey kiddo, you awake?" he murmured, yawning. I shuddered, thinking about the panic attack I had. He came over and gave me a big bear hug, smiling cheerfully. Logan slowly woke up after that, and when she saw me her eyes filled up with tears.

"You scared me to _death_ Allen!" she cried, launching herself at me.

"I'm sorry." I sniffled, squeezing her back.

After that I saw the rest of my family, who put me back in good spirits. I decided it really didn't matter if my hair was white anyway.

What was important was that I was safe, and with my family.

-The End-

* * *

><p><strong>Btw, eveyone watch D. Gray-Man. Leik, now. It's so awweesssooommmmeeee *o* Anywho, remember to reviewcomment, and request a state :L**


	52. Idaho

**Okay, so the requesting is still open~ but not for states. No, I am not redoing states. Buuuuttt I will do cities, towns, etc. ;D I'm only accepting five of those though. Anywho, please enjoy, review/comment, and request a state~!**

**Nisa: I don't own Hetalia ;-;**

* * *

><p>The day was stormy, gray clouds covered every inch of the sky and wind whipped along the trees. I was hanging out with Tanner –Montana-, and was starting to slowly get nervous. Like Main, I hate storms. Not because of pineapple deaths, but just lightning. By the way, my name is Same Jones, and I'm Idaho. I've got brown hair with blonde highlights, sky blue eyes (like America~) and an ahoge that really isn't noticeable. I (like Montana); live on a farm in the middle of a forest.<p>

Anyway, back to the present.

Tanner and I were outside riding on our horses in the field, trying to pretend there wasn't a storm nearby. Tanner actually, was also afraid of storms. We started getting even more nervous when our horses started getting skittish.

"Heh, maybe we should head back man." Tanner said nervously, trying to hide the panic in his voice. Inside I agreed, but being the older brother, my pride wouldn't have it. I shook my head, smiling.

"It doesn't look that bad. Let's just stay out for a little more."

So we did, and man was I glad we did. Just as we were about to leave, we heard screaming. My eyes shot to Tanner, and he eyed me back nervously. Thunder rolled in the distance, and I bit my lip angrily. In a split decision I decided to go and see what all the yelling was about. We both went off on foot, afraid the horses would be too afraid of the thunder.

"Hello?" Tanner called into the surrounding forest, peering under branches to see if he could find anyone. No one answered, and I started to get panicked.

"We need to hurry up and find them." I commanded, tromping farther into the dense forest. "Hello? Can you hear me?" I called again, hoping to hear a voice answer back. To my relief, and timid voice called back,

"Who's there?"

"We live around here, do you need any help?" I called, trying to get a glimpse of the voice.

"Oh thank god." the person groaned, and stepped out behind a tree. My heart stopped beating, and I felt myself start to choke with laughter. Nevada stood a few feet away from us, covered in mud and leaves.

"Natalie?" Tanner asked, grinning when seeing her grow pale. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I dammit, why the hell did it have to be you two?" she screeched, and stomped her foot. I laughed, finally finding my breath. I stopped though, when noticing the approaching clouds.

"We should probably head back to my house." I suggested, starting to walk back home.

"Why are you here anyway?" Tanner asked cheekily, poking her. She flushed red, and pouted.

"Well, I was going to visit Utah, but I guess I got lost~"

We got home back in time, and all three of us collapsed on the couch.

"I need a shower." Natalie groaned, shoving herself up.

"Have fun." I muttered, getting up myself to get some food.

It started raining harder, which made me really worried. I checked the online weather report, wincing when seeing the forecast. It looked like it would get worse, and not end until a couple of days… I heard Tanner screech as the power flickered off. Nevada yelled angrily upstairs, and I heard a crash. It was pitch black, and I could barely see anything. I stumbled around the kitchen, looking blindly for the flashlight. I sighed in relief when finding it, switching it on happily.

"Tanner, can you see my flashlight?" I called, looking into the living room. I snorted when seeing him curled up on the couch, hugging a pillow. He bounced up, flushing red.

"Y-yeah… we should probably go and get Natalie."

"DON'T COME UPSTAIRS!" we heard her screech.

"Okay…" I sighed, settling down on the couch.

-Later that night-

As it turned darker, I started panicking slightly. We would probably have to sleep in the pitch black tonight. Tanner suggested we drive to his house, but the weather was too bad to go outside. We were pretty much stuck here.

As the clock struck eleven, I sighed to myself. I got up, making Tanner flinch. Nevada had come downstairs after blindly taking a shower and neither of us commented on her messy hair. I decided the only thing I could do was sleep.

"I'm going to bed guys. The guest bedrooms are over there-"

"Can we have the flashlight?"

"Wha-? Uh, no I get it-"

"Dude, that's the only flashlight. Give it up."

"You two are both idiots. I need the flashlight the most, so just let me have it-"

"No way guys, this is my house, so my flashlight-"

"Give me the flashlight!"

"Tanner, get off of me!"

"Then give me the-!"

-An hour later-

I felt cramped and annoyed. The flashlight was perched on the dresser, and shining brightly. Two idiots were on each side of me, sleeping peacefully. I glared at Natalie, who was latched on to my arm. I looked at Tanner, who was also latched on to me.

"I hate you two."

It was going to be a long night.

-The End-

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Sam~ ;D Oh well~~~ At least Utah was sparred :D Remember to reviewcomment, and request a city, town, etc.!**


	53. Iowa

**~1~**

**Excuse me while I sit in a corner sobbing**_ CAUSE I ACTUALLY WROTE ALL FIFTY STATES._ **;u; First off, thank you sooooooooo much _Day Star Angel_ and _Cracking 2 Dawns_ ;w; You guys... are totally the best. Yes, I am still doing extra chapters :P There are still three slots, so hurry and request a city, or whatever the flack you people want~! Poor Iowa... she was the last state xD Remember to review/comment guys~! I love everyone who just happens to be reading this! ^=w=^**

**Nisa: FOR THE LAST TIME DAMMIT. I DON'T OWN HETALIA.**

* * *

><p>"Mommy, why is that girl wearing that strange outfit?"<p>

"Don't stare Timmy, that's rude!"

I always found it funny to listen to other's opinions. To hear them be confused for a second, or unsure- it just makes my day. Humans can be so amusing sometimes. That's why I cosplay, to see their confused looks. In America, it's normal to see strange people dressed in strange things. That's just who we are. At the moment, I was cosplaying as Miku Hasante, who is my favorite vocaloid character ever. I had the blue hair wig, the outfit, and my eyes were already perfect. My other friends were cosplaying Winry (FMA), Lucy (Fairy Tail), and Tsubaki (Soul Eater). In general, we were a pretty random group. California was actually nice enough to take pictures for us. We were flouncing around Wal-Mart (there are already creepier people than us there anyway); just scaring the shit out of people.

I guess now would be the proper time to tell you who I am, and what my name is. I'm Jasmine Jones or better known as Iowa. I'm twenty years old, I have pale skin (Imma vampire, rawr~!), I love everything that has to do with Japan (including Japan himself ;D), and if you couldn't already tell, I love to cosplay. I'm good friends with pretty much all my siblings (except Nebraska, and Minnesota); mainly I have a good relationship with my little sister Isabella –Cali-.

"Hey Jazz, where did your little sis run off too~?" one of my friends asked after our bathroom break was done. I had asked her to stay here and wait for us. The familiar little girl was not here though. Was. Not. Here. Images of Lacie killing me flashed through my head, making me shudder. I looked around frantically, and pouted nervously.

"Isabella Katie Jones! Where are you?" I called, looking around people, hoping to see her familiar smile peering at me. Even after searching for a few minutes, I still couldn't find her. Pictures of Lacie _and_ Alfred killing me danced through my brain, making me want to cry. Where the hell was she? Truthfully, she could be anywhere. What if someone captured her? What if Spain lured her into a van with candy? I WAS SO GOING TO DIE IF SPAIN KIDNAPPED HER.

"ISABELLLLLAAAA!"

(California POV)

I knew that trusting a creepy Spanish guy was a bad idea. Though seriously, he had skittles. I _adore_ skittles. Thankfully, Fredric –the voice in my head- warned me that I shouldn't go into the van with him. So I trusted Fredric, and ran away just in time. I thought of Jasmine being really worried. Man, Lacie was going to kill her if she didn't find me quick.

"_Hey Bella, we should just stab everyone here!"_

"Shut up Fredric. There are too many people anyway." I deadpanned, rolling my eyes. Even I knew it wasn't smart to kill so many people. Alfred would get reeeaalllyyy mad at me. Then I bet he would make me stay with Joshua –Florida-! I NEED TO FIND JASMINE.

"JAAAAZZZZ!"

(Jasmine POV)

I think I _really_ started panicking when I actually did see Spain. At least Isabella wasn't with him…? I needed to find her, and quickly. I had already checked her favorite stores, so I felt like we were playing tag. Why didn't she have a cell phone again? I was totally going to talk to Alfred about it when we get home… I need to find her first though. My throat was sore and hurt from calling her name so many times… Wait a minute, didn't malls have police? Here I was, looking for her by myself.. I should have just found some help dammit! I mentally facepalmed, and looked around for someone to help me. Finally I saw a police standing at the food court, watching all the people as they ate. I ran up, not even caring that I was still wearing my cosplay costume.

"Excuse me sir, I need your help!" I choked out, feeling a bit nervous. He looked at me with a confused glance, and then asked hesitantly,

"Is something wrong?"

"My little sister got separated from me, and I have no idea where she is!""

"What does she look like ma'am?"

"She's seven years old, sort of short; she has long blonde hair, and large blue eyes. She might be talking to herself or this thing she calls Fredric, or she might be scaring people, I really don't know." I sighed, looking around in case she was here. To my dismay, she wasn't. The police man contacted all the rest of the people, and all the workers in the mall. I sighed in relief, hoping to dear god she was okay, and hadn't been taken by Spain. After a couple restless minutes, someone finally radioed back to the police man.

"-yes, we found her in department 1D with a man in a lavender scarf. He was also cowering in fear, so-?"

"Russia." I groaned, and took off, ignoring the police man's calls to wait up. I can't believe of all people, Bella had to meet up with that creep. After Alfred's little 'nation party' he had been scared to death of Russia. I never did find out what she did… I finally made it, and like the person said, Bella was pointing one of shiny golden knives at the Russian.

"Isabella, stop doing that to Russia." I sighed, pulling her back. She pouted angrily, and glared at him. "Uhm, sorry for my sister…?" I laughed nervously at Russia, afraid this was going to start another Cold War. When his aura started turning dark purple I knew it was probably time for us to leave. "Uhm, bye~!" I called, before grabbing Bella's hand and making a mad dash for the exit. I wasn't calm until we were in the car, and driving away. Even then, I still looked behind us every so often.

"Hey Bella, what did you do to that commie bastard anyway?" I asked casually after I had calmed down a bit more. I felt a shudder go through my spine when I saw Bella's creepy looking face. She laughed, looking out the window weirdly.

"That's for me to know, and for you not to know."

Ah yes, I love my family.

-The End 0=w=0-

**=終わ=**


	54. New Orleans

**~ 1st extra chapter~**

**Yeah, yeah I'm back :D After this though, I swear there's only going to be about five more chapters. So 59 chapters in all :3 Please enjoy~! This chapter is New Orleans, which was requested by _The Dangerous One_ :P Please remember to review/comment, and request an extra chapter!**

**Nisa: I don't own Hetalia 0w0**

* * *

><p>I feel like sometimes my life is a huge party. I usually party during the day, at night, and in the morning. I meet hundreds of people each day, make connections, and live the lucky-go-easy life. I reside in the city New Orleans, a known party-city. Here, everyone is friends. It doesn't matter what you look like, what race you are, or what you believe in. Here, no one really cares or judges other people. It's the perfect place to go on a vacation, or just to live. There is more to the perfect city though.<p>

Everyone already knows Louisiana –Gabrielle- and how everyone thought she was a witch, etc.? A lot of her people actually practiced witch craft here. On the outside it looks like a perfect, wonderful city. Even the best cities have dirty secrets though.

My name is Tia Jones, and I'm the city New Orleans. There are four other cities in America that have taken a host. I have long, curly, black hair that goes down to the middle of my back and rust-ish colored eyes. I'm a French penal colony , but I've belonged to others as well. I actually call France 'Papa', Spain' Padre', England 'Pa', and America 'Dad' because I have been traded an awful lot between the countries.

I have slightly enlarged canines (like Romania) because back when Louisiana was just starting out, there was a ratio of 5:1 men to women population. Some nuns came over to check on the colony and see how things were and didn't like those numbers. A colony that has a 5:1 ratio is sure to fail. People die off faster than they're born. So, nuns went back to France to get some girls who would move to Louisiana and populate the colony. Every single one of the girls that came brought a coffin with them and once they got there, the New Orleans's death rate doubled. The French were very superstitious then, and when the people saw dozens of coffins being carried off of a ship docked at New Orleans, one thing immediately came to their minds: _'holy shit, those nuns brought over vampires!'_ Predictably, the girls who moved there didn't appreciate that, and their coffins were locked up in the third floor of a church on the convent grounds so the 'vampires 'couldn't get out of them.

As a joke my family says I'm a vampire, and Gabrielle is a witch. It bothers Lou, but not me. I know my family is joking with us anyway. Other than the fact that 'vampires' live here; there are other very 'creepy' things that have happened here.

There was a woman named Marie Laveau who lived in New Orleans with her husband Jacques Paris. Marie actually practiced_ Voudoun_ or witch craft. She was quite famous for it, and people would watch her. In 1874 as many as twelve thousand spectators, both black and white, swarmed to the shores of Lake Pontchartrain to catch a glimpse of Marie Laveau II performing her legendary rites on St. John's Eve.

In 1820 her husband died of unexplainable causes. She then worked as a hairdresser and found another lover named _Louis Christophe Dumesnil de Glapion._ Together they had fifteen children. All of the children died except for her daughter Marie Laveau II. Her daughter studied _Voudoun _with her mother- helping her when she did performances.

On June 16, 1881 the New Orleans newspapers announced that Marie Laveau had died peacefully in her home. Some people claimed to see her ghost in town after her demise though. What the police found in her house though, was quite cruel and terrifying. At least a dozen mutilated slaves were found in the attic of her house. She is still known today as the 'Voodoo' queen. People put stuff on her grave all the time, especially on Mardi Gras.

"Your history is so _effrayant _Tia." France shuddered dramatically after I had stopped talking. I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"So is yours Papa." I reminded, looking at the freaked out reactions of my 'parents'. They had requested I tell some creepy stories, so I did. Spain was cheerfully oblivious, and probably hadn't listened at all. Alfred was squeezing the shit out of England who looked slightly bored by the whole thing. I knew Pa had creepier stories, so he probably wasn't fazed by it at all.

"Why do I have to have such creepy kids?" Dad complained, slowly letting Arthur out of his death grip.

"That was a nice story _hija_." Antonio smiled happily. I rolled my eyes, biting back a giggle. I looked down at my watch frowning. This had taken longer than accepted, and I needed to be at a party soon.

"I gotta go _ancêtres_, or else I'm going to be late to a party. _Adios_~" I cheerfully said, giving them each a peck on the cheek.

"I don't speak frog." England muttered to himself.

"See you guys later~!" I said again, running out of the house and straight to my car. I was already dressed, so I would just go to the party from here. The place was called _Les morts sanglante _or The Bloody Dead. Convenient, huh?

* * *

><p>I found Gabrielle waiting for me in front of the club, a frown on her usually smiling face. I frowned, wondering what could have happened. I stepped out of the car, rushing over to my sister. Her body language was tense, and her right hand shook with concentration.<p>

"Hey _hermana_, what's wrong?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"There's a person in the bar who looks exactly like Marie Laveau, and personally, she's freaking me out." She shuddered, and looked suspiciously back into the building. I frowned, rolling my eyes. My sister can be so superstitious sometimes…

"Let's go in together, _si'_?" I smiled, grabbing her hand and dragging her inside. It was full of people dancing, talking, and generally having a good time. What caught my eye though, was the woman at the bar. As Lou had said, she was the spitting image of Marie Laveau. I felt a shudder go through me as I found myself being pulled towards the woman.

My heart stopped beating when she looked right into my eyes. It was just like before… when she was still alive…

"Tia Jones?" she asked, smirking and smiling. My heart stopped beating as I felt my life being drained from my body… until Gab showed up and smacked Marie Laveau full on. I've never seen her slap someone before, but it was pretty impressive. The look on the woman's face was anger and shock.

"Gabrielle Jones as well, hm?" she cackled, smiling wickedly.

"You're dead." I deadpanned, not really shocked that she would be here. She laughed, making Lou flinch with unease.

"Correct dear. I just finally got the power to come back for a bit, that's all."

"It's impossible. I might as well kill you again to keep you dead." I said seriously, meaning every word. Marie Laveau had caused so much pain in the pass, and I probably didn't even know half of it. All I knew was that fourteen of her children died (of unexplainable causes) and the same with her first husband. She might have actually killed them, but I didn't know for sure. It was kind of funny that I had just been talking about her though.

"Don't worry, I'll be gone by tonight." She waved her hand dismissively, taking another sip of wine. Lou looked unconvinced of the whole thing though.

"Then we'll both be sticking around to make sure that happens." I purred, feeling myself slowly fade into the 'don't mess with Tia' mood.

"Do whatever you want." She flashed me a wicked grin, which told me I'd better keep an eye on her. I didn't question the fact that a woman who had died hundreds of year ago was now standing in front of me, because that would make me lose focus.

* * *

><p>It was midnight, and Marie Laveau still hadn't disappeared. I sighed, really not wanting to have to kill her to make her stay dead. Gab was still glaring at her from the other side of the room, as if mentally burning a hole in the woman's head. I decided I was done waiting, and walked right over to her.<p>

"So, when are you planning on dying again?" I said coldly, ignoring the glances in our direction. She smiled eerily again, saying creepily,

"As soon as the moon sets and the sun comes out again."

"Will you be back among the living again tomorrow?"

"No dear, just tonight. Well maybe in a couple hundred years, but not anytime soon."

"Why did you come back anyway?" I asked curiously. I frowned when she didn't answer, which put me on edge.

"Reasons."

* * *

><p>It was almost sunrise, and truthfully, I was exhausted. It did surprise me though, when Marie Laveau walked right out of the front door. Gabrielle and I raced after her, just deciding to get rid of her ourselves. It surprised me when I saw her walking towards Burbon Street, the street where her house was. Her house was on display to the public, a sort of 'tourist attraction'. The locals refused to go in there though, demanding that the house was cursed. I personally didn't believe it all.<p>

"Huh, just like I thought." I heard Marie Laveau mutter to herself. She looked unsurprised to see all the posters exclaiming 'come and see the witch queen's lair!' She pulled out a couple of matches, and quickly flicked them across the ground. They all lit at once (this was the voodoo queen after all) and threw them all at the house before either of us could utter a word.

It went up in flames, just as the sun slowly peeked over the trees. Marie Laveau looked at me with mad eyes, and proclaimed,

"Just a few things to hide, that's all."

* * *

><p>In the end, Marie Laveau's house was destroyed. It confused the police because no matter how much water they put on it, the fire would not cease. It stopped abruptly when the house was fully in ashes, and nothing remained. Marie Laveau's words echoed in my head, making me shiver with unease. What if some other clues rested in her house, telling of more gruesome deeds? That's probably why she came back, only to cover her tracks. It all confused me, so I tried hard to just be cheerful and forget everything. Or I could say I was attempting to be Spain in this whole matter.<p>

-The End-

* * *

><p><strong>See you guys next chappie! Remember to reviewcomment, and request an extra chapter~!**


	55. Amelia :beta present:

**~ Extra Chapter 2~**

**Hello everyone :) This chapter is a present for Day Star Angel and Cracking 2 Dawns. Love you both~! Just btw, Dawn is Cracking 2 Dawns, Day Star Angel is Day Star, and I'm Nisa :D Please enjoy the chapter! Remember to review/comment, and request ann extra chapter!**

**I don't own Hetalia :3**

* * *

><p>I woke up tied down on a steel table with bright lights shining on me. I had a massive headache, and my throat was dry. The first thing that came to mind was that Russian commie bastard kidnapped me, but then I realized with a horrified thought that I've been in this situation before. Living with three female writers is terrifying man. Especially when they're 100% evil and like to put you into embarrassing situations. This probably was just the same. Last time it had been England's scones, having to give away my car, and truthfully, I didn't think there was anything worse than that.<p>

"Hey guys, he's awake~!"

That was most likely Day Star. She's one of Nisa's right hand mans. Out of all three of them, she's probably the most cunning. For some reason Texas –Haley- really likes her. Don't ask me why. Maybe because they're both crazy…? Oh, and please don't tell either of them I said that.

"I'll go and get Nisa~"

I know for a fact that one is Dawn. She came after Day Star, and I actually like her the most out of three of them. Probably because she had pity on me and rescued me from the whole scone incident. She's still pretty evil, just the nicest of the three. Arkansas gets along with her though.

"Well hello Alfred, did you sleep well?"

Aaaaannnddd that was Nisa. The leader of this crack team. Of all of them, she actually gives me nightmares. It's bad enough she's been stalking my kids and telling stories about them online, but then she had to bring in England. I felt bad for the poor guy, cause this really had nothing to do with him at all. Creepily, all of my kids get along with her. Well, except North Dakota. She really doesn't like anyone other than her brother, so that's to be expected.

I opened my eyes slowly, dreading to find what tortures they had in store today. Why couldn't they let me go after all of the states…? Ugh, this is totally against the contract. Seeing all three of their smirking faces almost made me want to cry, but heroes don't do that. To my horror, England was strapped in a steel bed next to mine. He wasn't awake yet, but I knew he would freak when he woke up.

"So, what tortures do you have in store today?" I asked dully, not giving them a reaction. They all smiled creepily, making me shudder.

"Well, if England cooperates, I'd say we'll have a lot of fun today." Day Star said cheerfully. Dawn nodded in agreement, flashing me a quick look of pity. Nisa walked briskly over to Arthur, a bucket of water in her right hand. Poor Artie… it was obvious Nisa was going to wake him up her way.

"Wake up England~!" she giggled, splashing the bucket on his sleeping face. He spluttered to life, screaming curses and struggling to get free. He groaned angrily when seeing the three girls, and glared at me like this was my entire fault.

"Please kill me." He deadpanned, left eye twitching. Dawn laughed, patting his head with a towel.

"Sorry Arthur, but we need you to do something for us." She chirped. He looked at her suspiciously, a horrified look in his eyes. Nisa skipped back over to him, whispering something into his ear. England looked horrified, but the look of fear was slowly starting to fade. He looked at me apologetically, making my heart sink.

"-got it?" she finished, letting his bounds go. He rubbed his eyes, frowning at me.

"A-Artie, what you gonna do?" I laughed nervously, close to having a panic attack. He shook his head, standing up. He held out his hands at me, mouthing 'sorry'. His hands glowed pink, and shot out at me. I blacked out, hoping to high heaven he hadn't done something _too _horrible.

* * *

><p>I woke up again with a horrible headache and a dry throat. Seriously, how many times was this going to happen…? Hair tickled my face, making me sneeze. Two heavy things rested on my chest, and I shifted uncomfortably. I opened my eyes, surprised to find myself back in my own house, and in my bed. I got up sleepily, rubbing my eyes. Were my hands always this small and feminine looking…? Whatever, it must just be the headache. I stumbled into the bathroom, looking into the mirror.<p>

I screamed so loud two of my neighbors called me later.

The face in the mirror _was not mine_. Instead I gazed upon a girl with brown-blonde hair, blue eyes, and no ahoge. In short, I wasn't myself at all. I knew in my head that I was girl, so why was the mirror lying to me? I remembered the pink light that England flashed upon me. Oh god he didn't-

I'm going to kill that stupid English man.

I screamed again, running back into my room and diving under the covers. Maybe if I just fell back asleep it would just be a nightmare…. Oh who am I kidding, this is seriously happening. I got up again, refusing to look down. I was a hero, not a pervert. I ran downstairs to go get a phone. What I found instead made me want to curl up and die. The crazy trio awaited me, smirks on all three of their evil faces.

"Hello Alfred, or should I say Amelia. Have a nice rest?" Nisa smiled. My mouth was wide open in shock, and my right eye was starting to twitch. The urge to yell at the trio was starting to get unbearable. As a hero though, I couldn't do that.

"Change me back." I demanded, feeling a rush of emotions fly past me. Dawn smiled apologetically, saying sweetly,

"It's just a day~ you'll survive."

The only thing was that the state meeting was today. How was I going to explain to all my kid's that I was now female?

* * *

><p>It was already two- three hours until the meeting. Nisa instructed Day Star and Dawn to dress me appropriately. Personally, I wasn't too happy with what they picked out. The top was just an American flag bikini with a tan jacket. I was also to wear a pair of jean shorts. The shorts had a British flag on the left butt cheek, and I thanked the lord England wasn't here to see me. My hair was done with two little barrettes, completing the American-girl look.<p>

Both Dawn and Day Star looked happy with the look, chirping constantly about how 'hot' I looked. I was having a meeting with my kids. Not going to a bar thank you very much. Nisa waited for us downstairs, clapping happily when seeing the progress. I also think she was happy to see the horrified look on my face. I was forced into the car, Nisa taking the wheel.

"Let's go to a meeting, shall we ladies?"

Angel of death kill me now.

* * *

><p>I walked in terrified, thinking of the look of surprise and horror on my little angel's faces… but instead got a lot of laughter, cameras, pictures, and embarrassment. At first none of them believed me, but then Nisa brought out pictures of England casting the spell on me. Then all of my daughters pounced on me, complaining that I was skinnier than them, etc. Then my sons stood back and slowly took out cameras. I think Japan hypnotized them…<p>

"That's a nice look for you dad. Or should I say mom? Just by the way, Lacie's not happy that you took her position." Missouri smirked, making me go bright red. Of all of my daughter's, Arkansas, Haley, and Missouri all made fun of me with the guys.

"I should be back to dad by tomorrow." I smiled, patting her head. She scowled, obviously not happy with my response.

"Uncle Arthur is looking for you." She sighed, pulling away. "He's probably here to change you back."

I smiled, looking around the room. I bounced up to England, prepared to be turned back right away. He blushed a bit when he saw me, and started scowling. I laughed, clapping him on the back. He lurched forward, and I noted happily that I still had my strength. Nisa, Dawn, and Day Star flounced up to us, large grins on their faces.

"First though, we need a picture!" Nisa cried, pulling out a camera. She scrunched us all together, proclaiming,

"Smile!"

For the first time today, I did.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, the joys of being an author :P Don't worry, Alfie is back to normal now :) I chose the name Amelia 'cause I liked it better than Emily or Sophie. Just btw, there are 2 slots left to request an extra chapter~ So hurry up and request! Remember to reviewcomment :L**


	56. Austin, Tx

**~ Extra Chapter 3~**

**Ermahgawd. I'm so veerrryyyy much sorry for updationg sooner! I was in Fernland -Michigan- :3 on vacation. I'm back though~! This chapter was made by Day Star Angel :D Just btw, there are 2 spots left to request an extra chapter :) Please remember to review/comment, and request an extra chapter!**

**Nisa: Do not own Heeetttaaallliiiaaa~~~**

* * *

><p>Sometimes I wonder if there are other cities outside of myself. I find it odd that out of the whole state of Texas, there's only one city "personified"- Me. I suppose I should tell you my name, my Human name is David Crockett, but I'm the personification of Austin, Texas. Well, I wasn't always called Austin, before that it was Waterloo, before that. . . I'm not sure.<p>

You know, I don't understand why I came back. I should have died in the Alamo. That's what I remembered. I died in a outskirts of the Alamo of the town of San Antonio de Bejar after being captured and forced to watch all twelve other prisoners die beside me. I was the last, meant to watch Santana kill each one before me. Then he and his men killed me in a way I'd like to never describe.

But it would seem that whatever they did, it didn't kill me. Oh know, I could have laughed after the initial shock of being alive passed, no one could kill Davy Crockett that easily. I chuckled and regretted it as I pressed a hand over a very hole on my lower rib cage. Davy Crockett might not be killed off too easily, but David Crockett sure wished he could.

* * *

><p>My body felt like I was dragged through hell's Kitchen. I was hot, and pain was everywhere from my head to my toes. I felt as if my skin was on fire but the sweat pouring from my body tamed it. I was wearing a buckskin hunting suit, and had some kind of furry rabbit on my head. 'Coonskin' my mind corrected, well I seemed to remember that much. I ripped the furry hat off of my head and wiped my forehead. There was blood. I swallowed deeply and looked around<br>The Alamo.

It was almost a sickening sight of all the bodies just scattered around everywhere, parts of bodies were missing and limbs lying strewed among the lifeless men. I tried to stand, but found it to be much more difficult than planned. I staggered just mere feet before collapsing on the ground next to a boy no more than nineteen missing half his face and his left arm from the elbow down. I gaged, but my hollow stomach held nothing and only air came out.  
>I found it impossible to move at all and I laid there next to my fallen brethren in complete numbness. My body was screaming at me and for once I wished I was the invincible 'Davy Crockett' the legends spoke of, my mind felt as if the world was collapsing and I drifted off into a somnolence slumber.<br>I my mind fell in between the two reals of consciousness I replayed the memories that led up to my death in the Alamo.  
>My death all began with at the theatre house in Washington were Sam Houston first approached me to support the Land known as 'Tejas' for its freedom from Mexico.<p>

"Six hundred and forty acres of your choosin', " Sam said. "Swear to the militia of Texas and it's yours." I nodded my head; I couldn't deny thought had crossed my mind once or twice with the candidates for presidency's speaking their out spoken options. The lights outside the theatre dimmed in and out twice, and Sam took his leave for the start of the show.

"Sam." I called out; he turned shinning his hopeful eyes. "Texas?" I questioned the name. Houston got this real secretive smile.

"Well, she likes it better than Tejas, personally I do too." I pulled in my eyebrows, but continued to my seat in the theatre.

When I lost my election in Tennessee months later, you could have said I was angry, then again, I would tell you it was an understatement and I was more pissed at the closed minded in my own state. Conveniently, the day I was kicked off the political office was also that was the day I received a letter from Sam, reminding me his offer in 'Texas' still stood.

So I rounded up fifty willing men, and we traveled down south to meet the 'Beauty of the South' as Sam had called the land.  
>We arrived at the Alamo almost two months later never stopping our travels, and were greeted by a great crowd of men praising the day I was born. I was introduced to the Men in charge, William Travis, a young man who word around the camp was said to have ran out on his wife and unborn child, and the man who was really in charge, James -Jim-Bowie, a man I needed no rumors about knowing his stills with his knife nicknamed the Bowie knife.<br>The First night I was there was really the second day the Mexican troops were spotted approaching the Alamo, and in celebration of myself and my men's arrival, the Texans pulled together a wild banquet that ended with myself meeting a woman who opened my eyes to a new world I didn't know about.

"David, I'd like you to meet Miss Fernandez." Bowie said waving his hand up and down the young woman who held herself more as a man than any woman I had ever seen. She wore leather riding pants and a white puffy sleeve shirt under a deep red vest. Her posture was upright with a hand on hip turned out slightly. "This is Texas."

Miss Fernandez smiled curtly at Jim "Senior Bowie you are not up to date with the standings of Texas, my name is no longer Joven Fernandez, but Haley de Rebelled." she gave a tight smile and turned to me. "However here is a man who is in need of no introduction. David Crockett I presume." her voice held a Spanish accent and she offered her hand.

"Ma'am." I took my hat off and dipped my head down to her hand. I stood up and glanced at Jim. "Now that we are fully introduced, let me get this straight, Jim. What do you mean by, 'She is Texas'?"

"He meant I am the personification of the land of Texas." she nodded as I gave her an unsettling stare. "You do not believe me, I understand. But it is the truth and if you are going to be an important leader figure in my future you will need to know of me."

"Right." I stated letting the Lady win as a gentleman should. "You said you changed your name? An interesting choice, may I ask why you picked that name?"

"Well, Mr. Crockett-"

"David."

"Of corse. David, I am the land personified, and I am no longer apart of Alejandro Fernandez or as you would call him Mexico, where I once was. Under his rule, I was called Joven Fernandez. Since I am under his control no more it seems fit that I change my name. 'Haley' is an English name meaning 'Heroine' and 'de Rebelled' means 'of Rebels'. If we are to win this war, the Texan's will need a Hero to look up to, I found it fitting."

"De Rebelled? Is that not a little mouth full?" William Travis asked. Miss Rebelled smiled coyly.

"Senior Travis you have not been in the south for too long have you? I assure you there are longer names than I." she smiled. "David, the music is missing something . . . could you perhaps help it gain dancers?" I gave her a genuine Crockett grin and went off to find my fiddle.  
>Later that night when all of the woman and children had left and all the drunken men past out, I sat down with a few of the men under a man named Juan Seguin, Travis, Bowie, Miss Rebelled, and a few last sanding men reaching for their last booze of the night.<p>

"So how did this start?" I asked more to Bowie but it was Miss Rebelled who answered me.

"Santa Anna ordered that all weapons be removed and were to be destroyed, however, there are many _many_ enemies who would attack the Alamo and the town San Antonio de Bejas, a canon given to us my Santa Anna himself, was mainly the only thing protecting this land. If it was taken, it would mean a death sentence to the town and its people. You see San Antonio de Bejas used to be under the control of the Mexican by General Cos, they held this very fort in fact. However when Santa Anna order the law, the people revolted and he retreated in deep into Mexico." She looked around a nodded to one of the Mexican men sitting beside her. "When the troops left, they left everything, many of the very weapons they were meant to destroy

"So there was is this one canon that Santa Anna gave of cos, and now Santa Anna wants that canon back." Travis said in a no business manner, Miss Haley nodded.

"That would be the simplified version. "Now Mexico is upset that I won't simply obey him, and well, now we have the hole Mexican army knocking at our doors." I looked at her expressionless. "More or less."

"Look 'Tejas' was is the point? Huh? So Mexico made a bad mistake? Yes, you are mad, but it happens!" one of Juan Seguin's men pointed out to the woman who took a shot of whisky and slammed it on the table.  
>Miss Rebelled shook her hear letting an irritated nose escape her throat. "Mexico is not the first. Before Mexico it was Spain. Before that France! I'm tired of being owned!" she snapped harshly. "For decades I have been misused, and mistreated by the conquistadors and now their decedents! It is time that I take matters into my own hands and break away." she said frankly. I gazed into her eyes and saw that her eyes were now held a greenish tint to them.<p>

"Miss Rebelled," I spoke to grab her attention, "I must say that your eyes have appeared to change since I first arrived here." her face drooped the irritated look and her eyes pulled into confusion as she touched her face with her fingertips.

"I believe it is because Alejandro cannot control me. I once had a deep brown eyes, almost as deep as young Col. Travis here." addressing him by his rank. "But I have noticed that as my will to be free grew stronger, the more my eye color changed. I think it is because I am becoming my own self and not a replica of Mexico." I smiled at the sound of her rolling her _Rrrrrr's._

"Well if you truly wish to be 'free' from Mexico's 'grasp' you should lose the accent." I taunted, and instead of becoming irritated as I had thought, she grinned and laughed.

"I will work on it, if you teach me." she jested.

"Deal." I nodded and raised my glass to her. "To freedom." Miss Rebelled smiled and held her glass and nodded in agreement.

"Freedom." she beamed mimicking my speech.

_Days later_

There was a whole army outside the Alamo. Honestly it was very scary; I cleared my throat and glanced around at Haley, Travis, and Bowie.

"This is what he wanted." Haley soberly spoke without looking at us. Jim started coughing slightly and it turned into a coughing spree of yacking furiously, Haley grabbed his shoulders trying to stabilize him worry leaking out of her eyes. "You must rest, your cough has gotten worst."

"We need to remove to women and children." Travis said in a weaving voice.

"That would impossible with them this close." I reported directing it to no one in mind. Jim waved Haley off of him,

"We should move them into the center of town. When they have on opening in the far north side, it's the weakest enforced side, and there will be a break if Santa will stay true to tradition." Haley said leaning over the wall gently on her hands that were so scraped up heavily.

"Looks like they want something." I whispered, "Are they wanting for something?" Jim glared at the Mexican troops.

"We should go out there and see if we can get out of this the diplomatic way." Jim coughed up; Haley nodded and looked to me.

"Keep the kid out of trouble while we're gone." she muttered into my ear as she passed my eyes flew to Travis and I nodded mindlessly.  
>I watched with Travis anxiously as Miss Haley and Bowie rode on their strong proud horses under the white flag of truce to meet two men on horses. We couldn't hear anything, but I could tell by the tense body language of both of our riders it was not going well. It dragged on for minuets and I felt the restlessness just roll in waves off of Travis.<p>

"Something's wrong. Something's wrong." he hissed out, before turning and running to the nearest cannon.

"Huh, wait! No!" I tried to stop him, "Not a good idea!"

"Fire the cannon! Fire the Cannon!" Travis roared to an elder man who jumped at the loud yelling and scrambled to pour gun powder in to the massive piece of metal. The old man must have been a war veteran because he was able to load the 12 pound cannon within 30 seconds. "Fire!" Travis yelled. I covered my ears and still heard an ear-shattering blow out and made the ground thunder.

The canon ball flew at great speed and hit a mud made hut and it exploded, shattering the clay in every direction and startling every horse on plane. I looked over the wall and saw the two horses carrying the Mexican leaders speeding off back towards the Mexican army ridden town. I cupped my ears trying to stop the loud ringing and kept repeating, _'Bad idea. Very bad idea.'_

Miss Haley and Bowie who were ridding their horses raced back inside the safety of the Alamo. I looked over to the closed makeshift gate, "Open the gate!" I yelled and saw the scuffed up men scrambling to move the piles of wood out of the way. I jumped down off of the elevated ramp, and yanked one of the gates open just in time for Miss Haley and Bowie to race through. I reclosed the gate and heard Travis and Bowie biting each other's heads off.  
>Haley stayed on her horse with a hard glare started studying the walls and supplies that layer on the ground. Her lips were moving but among the collective noise between Travis and Bowie and the men surrounding them, I heard nothing. "Enough! Enough!" I shouted pushing my way through the crowd and stopping the two's fight from escalating to physical. I stood between the two, "If we're on the same team, then we shouldn't fight with ourselves! The enemy is out there!" I motioned across the wall.<p>

The two men straighten their clothes and gave each other bitter looks. "What did they say?" Travis asked. Bowie pulled out a letter and looked to Miss Haley quickly before huffing out the letter.

"By order of his honorary 'Antonio de Padua María Severino López de Santa Anna y Pérez de Lebrón' the traitors of the Alamo is to surrender. All women and children under the white flag of surrender will be shown mercy. Fight at your own risk. Sorry Jim." Bowie wheezed out and grabbed his gut and started in another coughing fit.

"And you thought Miss Haley had a long name." I said to Travis more to ease some of the ever growing tension than to be funny. Around me, the crowd became uneasy and all looked to the woman still on the horse they all had grown strong feelings to. She looked at the dirty faces of her rebels.

"Try as he might. He can't destroy to sprit of the people. Try as he might, he cannot destroy the spirit of the land! If _Antonio Lopez de Santa Anna_ wants that Canon, he's gonna have to take it himself! He can no longer deny our voice! We will have freedom!" she shouted to the hungry men below her and her horse who cheered in their returned faith. Miss Haley jumped off her horse and motioned for Travis, Bowie and I to follow her in the church.  
>Once we all were in Haley took several deep breaths and turned to face us. "Tonight I'm going to take our fastest horse and see what is keeping Sam. What day is today? The 26th?" she asked not looking at anyone and started pacing around the church as if looking for something. She pushed passed Bowie and snatched a dirty off white sheet and shoved it to Travis. "Here. I want you to fly this over the Alamo."<br>Travis looked at it like it was the Black death and spread it out to see it. "COME AND TAKE IT" he screamed showing us a black canon like shape with a star overhead.

"I made it last night. I had a dream that this would happen so I made it." she said simply.  
>That night, true to her word, she gathered her few belongings she had and loaded a black as night horse. "Well, that should be everything." she tugged on a strap and faced Bowie and Travis. "Now you two have to keep it together." Both have her baffled look but didn't say anything. She nodded once at me and reached down and hugged a few children hugging her legs and hip. She waved goodbye to all the people and set off out the back into the night.<br>None of them saw her again in life. The Alamo was stormed and over ridden by the Mexican Army on March 6th, and all of us were dead. They left no survivors.

* * *

><p>After I had awoken from my seemingly inescapable death, Haley came. She had tears in her eyes, her face horrified by all the bodies. I saw her reach to the ground just twenty feet away from me and pull out the flag she had made, now stained with blood, and held it to her chest. She turned around in complete agony and made her way back to a black horse.<br>I reached out for her in my mind, I begged her to see me. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. So I begged and prayed to God for her to turn around.  
>And just like that she stopped and faced my direction sharply. I think I remember yelling, perhaps some tears, but I do remember her saying, "I came back. I came back too late." she repeated again and again. "Oh, what did those monsters do to you." she exclaimed as she touched the gaping holes in my torso lightly.<p>

"Ow." I managed out.

"Don't worry David! It's all gonna be ok. Santa Anna will pay gravely for his crimes against you." she had said, but I felt as if the 'you' was more towards all the men slaughtered on the ground.

I had made a fast recovery, and within two days I was ready to ride out on horse, despite doctors' orders, I felt great. So Sam Houston, Miss Haley, I, and a handful of other riders make out to some town I had never heard of to set Texas and Mexico's boarder. It was going to be a long journey, but I didn't mind. I felt that as the farther away from the small town I was treated at was the stronger this pull at my stomach was. It was nonexistent at first and slowly grew. About three days into our journey, we had reached a little town smaller than San Antonio de Bejar, and the pull was too strong. The land felt as if it was luring me into its beauty.

"Sam." I called out impulsively to Haley and Houston already ridding ahead of me not even passing a second glance at the small speck of a town. The two turned their horse and faced me. "This is it." Haley gave a confused look to Houston.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Sam said if I came over and fought for Texas' freedom, I could get six-hundred and forty acres of my choosing'." I looked at the dry but green hilly land before me. "Well, I'm choosin'' this." I said waving my hand over the land that was just calling for me. Haley looked amazed and understandingly nodded.

"Why?" Sam asked. I surged.

"Don't really know why. Just a feeling." he didn't seem satisfied at my response.

Haley smiled gently and moved a stand of lose hair that kept falling into her emerald eyes. "Sam." she gained his attention. "He's like me." Her eyes seemed to become teary eyed. "You don't claim the land, Sam." she started eyes running over the beautiful landscape. "The land claims you." I stared into her swirling eyes that met mine and suddenly wave of understanding washed in my mind. Haley is Texas. And this land is me.

"Looks like we'll be leaving you here." Haley said. "Come on Sam, we have boarders to discuss with Alejandro." she dragged out his name. Sam looked unhappy but said nothing; he just turned his horse around and started riding again away from us. Haley looked ecstatic as a smile leaked into her eyes. "We will continue with our plans of setting up the borders; as well as gaining America as our ally, Alfred and I have already talked." she paused giving me a full smile. "I'm glad to know I won't be alone." she left it at that and began following Texas' first President.

I watched them leave with a blissful heart, knowing that I would see them both again soon and began my solo trek into the modest, town population 200. "_Welcome to 'Waterloo'!"_ I read. "Waterloo. Humm. Well we'll see about that." I huffed and entered my new home.

* * *

><p>It was the 176th anniversary of the fall of the Alamo, and once again I saw to a swing that was across the street from the great missionary settlement. And I waited. Children raced across the small park laughing and playing on the slides. Across the street the Alamo was starting to light up blue and white, giving it a ghostly appearance. To me it was very calming, the one thing that stayed the same in my extended life. Oh the irony of the fact it was the worst two weeks of my life. The thirteen days of the Alamo.<p>

I heard a twig snap, and I knew Haley was near; it was a sort of force that one gets after being around someone for so long. "How are things Hays?" I looked behind me and found her in a spaghetti strapped white sun dress the reached her knees. I looked at her with an amused smirk, "You know for hating all things Mexico, you sure visit his namesake a lot." She rolled her blue eyes, and I thought back to when they hazel brown-green, and then remembering when they were the bright emerald green that shined with hate and anger, it would be hard for anyone who didn't know her from before she joined the Jones family that her eyes were anything but the warm inviting ice blue they were now.

"And why would you think I've seen him today?" she purred in a teasing voice, that dared me to say something sarcastic.

"You're wearing make-up."

Her lightly lined eyes widened and took her hands and wiped it off. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to look nice." said shyly, which clued me I hit it right on the dot. "It was an "Alien" marathon and he invited me over." I smiled and turned back to look at the Alamo. I heard her walk behind me grabbing one of the chains of the swing to my right and leaned on it.

We stared at the Alamo, as the sun began to dip into the horizon when I suddenly asked her, "Do you still think of it?" I paused, waiting for an answer, but received none. "The war?" I clarified, she nodded swiftly.

"Almost every day." she looked down at the swing she was leaning on and plopped down on it making the old chains squeal under the sudden pressure. I felt Haley's eyes on me. "It's a part of me, like an old wound. Healed over, but the scar is still there. Never to be forgotten." she sighed and rested her head on the chain closet to me and she reached out her arm and twisted it around studying the scars that wrapped around her hand up to her fore arm in the fading sun, they still were at least three shades lighter than her sun kissed skin.

I sighed. "Well I think these younglings could use a little music don't you Hays?" I saw her face light up as she grinned and nodded quickly. I got up from my swing and reached for my violin case in front of the tree, I faced Haley and saw she had her own violin in her hands and her body shaking in bliss. "Since when do you play?"  
>"<p>

Secretly ever since I first heard you!" she giggled. "Now let's play!" I rolled my eyes and positioned my fiddle under my chin and began a fast pitch song most conveniently named, "Crockett's Jig" and watch as Haley followed suit. She was rough around the edges but the notes were there.

And just like every one hundred and seventy-five times before, I played until midnight, only this time instead of Texas listening, she play right there beside me.

-The End-

* * *

><p><strong> then :3 Remember lovley readers, only two chapters still availible! Love y'all! Remember to reviewcomment, and request an extra chappie!**


	57. Revolutionary Colonies

**~Extra Chapter 4~**

**-head/desk- I. Am. So. Sorry. For. Not. Updating. -table fllliiippp- Okay, 1. I'm lazy, and didn't feel like going all 13 states Dx So I only did 6 :) The ending sucks like hell, so be prepared :T Other than that, remember to review/comment, and request an extra chapter!**

**Nisa: I own Hetalia- pft, who I am I kidding. I don't -_-"**

* * *

><p>Everyone knows it was hard for England to let America go. Everyone knows that America hated to see England cry. They weren't the only ones with conflicted feelings though. This is a story of some of the colonies that stood up to England.<p>

_Virginia _

As America's first colony, I pretty much know what America felt during the revolution. I felt it too. England was like a father to me (an older brother to Alfred); so to break away was probably one of hardest things I've ever done. I remember the first time I spoke against England, and it's a time I'll never forget.

_"-So we'll be raising more taxes here, to keep those bloody 'patriots'-"_

_ "No."_

_ "What did you just say Lacie?"_

_ "I-I said no. You can't raise the t-taxes."_

_ "Oh? But you see I very much can."_

_ "I said no! You've been raising taxes everywhere, and that's why all these people are rebelling! It's your own damn fault!"_

_ "My fault?! It's these idiots living here that are causing the problem!"_

_ "They would have no reason to rebel if you would just listen to them!"_

_ "You're just a child, what would you know?"_

After that, things escalated. A while later and we were declaring war.

_New York_

I like England, but sometimes that guy pisses me off. I take family very seriously, and when I see my siblings all upset because some bastard is going a bit too far, I get a pretty annoyed. So, you can probably imagine my reaction when the revolution was starting.

_"You ready?"_

_ Whispers, tense shoulders, and sweat._

_ "Yeah, you?"_

_ "Hell yeah. Let's show those stupid Brits whose boss."_

_ Running, yelling, fighting._

I was part of the small rebellions in New York. It was my way of saying, back off of my family douche bag. I remember one rebellion in particular (that I participated in); sadly, it was my last.

_ "Louis?! What the bloody hell are you doing here?!"_

_ "A-Arthur?!"_

_ "Are you part of this foolery?!"_

_ "Y-yes! I am thank you very much!"_

_ "O-ow! Stop pulling on my ear dammit, I'm not some kid!"_

_ "Then stop acting like one!"_

Yeah, the rebellions were quite fun.

_Massachusetts_

As you all know, I'm a pretty spirited guy. When I fight for something, _I fight_. I don't do petty little things like rebellions or some stupid thing like that. My 'rebellions' were much more awesome than that.

_"Oh man, this is gonna be so awesome!"_

_ "I know Alfred, I know."_

_ "Oh god, he's coming! Hide dammit!"_

_ "Bloody rebellions, giving me a headache- AGH!"_

_ "HAHA~!"_

_ "Pft, serves you right old man!"_

_ "ALFRED! MIKEL! GET BACK HERE!"_

Pretty much, my 'rebellions' were playing awesome pranks on good 'ole Artie. Of course I always got into trouble, but it was worth it. I mean really, you should have seen his face! (But now Arthur doesn't trust me)

_Connecticut_

I was just a little girl when the rebellion happened, but it still affected me pretty badly. All my siblings were fighting, and I couldn't do a thing. I remember when I asked Arthur and Alfred what was happening…

_"Alfred, Engwand~?"_

_ "Hm? Oh, what's wrong Ivy?"_

_ "Why are you too yelling at each other?"_

_ "… It's grownup business dear."_

_ "Oh, so now I'm a grown up?"_

_ "Alfred, please-"_

_ "No, she deserves to know! Tell her!"_

_ ~silence~_

_ "T-tell me Engwand!"_

_ "People are just fighting, that's what's happening."_

_ "Why are people fighting?"_

_ "…. For idiotic reasons-"_

_ "That's not true at all, dammit!"_

_ "Alfred, tone!"_

_ "No! I will not be silenced-!"_

It was the first time I really saw them fight, and it seriously scared the shit out of me.

_Delaware_

I'm a soft spoken person. Unless it's really necessary, I try not to yell. So telling England that he needs to stop raising taxes? I don't even think he heard me.

_"A-Arthur?"_

_ "Hm, Felix, do you need something?"_

_ "O-oh yes, I was just was going to talk to you about taxes-"_

_ "EEEENNNGGGGLLLAAANNNDDD~! I NEED SOMETHING!"_

_ "Not now Alfred, I'm talking to Felix! Now, what were you saying?"_

_ "I-I said that I needed to talk about taxes-"_

_ "NOOOWWWW ENNNGGGLLLAANNNDDD!"_

_ "Bloody hell Alfred! I'm trying to talk!"_

_ "As I was saying, I think the taxes need to be lowered-"_

_ "EEEENNNGGGLLLAAANNNDDD LACIE HIT ME!"_

_ "ALFRED, SHUT UP!"_

_ "Stop raising taxes!"_

_ "I'm sorry what was that Felix? I couldn't hear you over Alfred's screaming."_

_ "I SAID, TO STOP RAISING TAXES-!"_

_ "ENGLAND! LACIE'S BREATHING ON ME AGAIN!'_

_ "Sorry Felix, I couldn't hear you, can we talk about this later?"_

_ "Ugh, fine dammit!"_

_ "Felix, don't use foul language~"_

Ugh, I get pissed off every time I think of that… Excuse me, I need to go and kill Alfred.

_New Jersey_

Okay, daddy never gets sad over like, anything. So I was pretty shocked to see him come home one day crying. I was kinda freaked out, so I told Virginia, who also freaked out. Both of us were afraid to ask him what was wrong, so we decided to do it together.

"_D-daddy, what's wrong?"_

_ "Alfred, are you okay?"_

_ "O-oh yeah, sorry. It's just been a hard day-"_

_ "Did that bastard England do something again?"_

_ "Ohmygawd, what did Iggy do?"_

… I actually never found out what was wrong. Probably 'cause Iggy came home right after him, all pissed off. A mad Iggy is a scary Iggy.

-The End-

* * *

><p><strong>Durr Hurr, the ending was wonderful :D I'm a lazy ass, so yeah :3 I'm also writing 4 other things right now -facepalm- Oh weeeelllll~ remember to reviewcomment, and request an extra chapter!**


	58. Nashville

**~Extra Chapter 5~**

**Aaaannnndddd the lazy award goes to... Nisa Keehl! I HAVE NO EXCUSE FOR NOT UPDATING. Buuuuuutttt I also wrote a lazy chapter ;-; As in I used a song and kinda put in my own stuff randomly. So... ENJOY. **

**Nisa: I don't own Hetalia :I I also don't own "I'm Alive" ((by Becca))**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nothing I say comes out right<strong>_**  
><strong>_"What the hell did you do?!"_

"_Me?! We both did it!"_

_**I can't love without a fight**_

"_It's your turn tonight to take out the dog."_

"_No, it's yours!"_

"_Stupid, it's yours!"_

_**No one ever knows my name**_

"…_. What kid are you again…?"_

"_Dad, I'm Nashville!"_  
><em><strong>When I pray for sun, it rains<br>I'm so sick of wasting time  
><strong>__"Looks like no concert, huh?"_

_**Nothing's moving in my mind  
>Inspiration can't be found<strong>_

"_So, you have the presentation ready yet?"_

"_Isn't that your job, Tennessee?"_

"_I told you to do it though!"_

_**I get up and fall but...**_**  
><strong>

_**I'm ALIVE!  
>I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah<br>Between the good and bad's where you'll find me  
>Reaching for heaven<br>I will fight  
>And I'll sleep when I die<br>I live, My life, I'm ALIVE!**_

_**When I'm bored to death at home  
>When he won't pick up the phone<strong>_

"_There's nothing to do today…. and it's raining."_

_**When I'm stuck in second place**_

"_Dad loves me better~"_

"_He does not!"_

_**Those regrets I can't erase**_  
><em>"Arthur…. I'm… helping Alfred become independent!"<em>

"_What?!"_

_**Only I can change the end **_

_**Of the movie in my head**_

"…_. I think we need-"_

"_Shut up stupid. I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

_**There's no time for misery  
>I won't feel sorry for me<strong>_  
><em>"It turned out to be a good day, huh?"<em>

"… _yeah."_

_**I'm ALIVE!  
>I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah<br>Between the good and bad's where you'll find me  
>Reaching for heaven<br>I will fight  
>And I'll sleep when I die<br>I live, My life, ohh!**_

* * *

><p><strong>YEAH LAZYNESS. -shot- School just started (and I just moved to a new school) so updates will be a tad bit slow. Actually, I think there's only one chapter left D: SO EVERYONE THERE'S JUST ONE CHAPTER LEFT SO ONLY ONE REQUEST SPOT OOOPPPPEEENNNN! So shoo, go and request :)<strong>


	59. Derp : Please read!

**WAIT NO DON'T GO AWAY YOU HAVE TO READ THIS** sdjfhdfiughdfgf.

…Okay :D So a couple of things :3

- I have a new fanfiction idea :D But I'm not going to spoil it~ *smiles evilly* but it does involve some of the states. Who, I don't know. That's for you to decide. Soooo we are going to have a little poll :)

- On my profile there should be a poll, and you can vote there :)

-If you don't see it, (or the poll feels like being an ass and refuses to listen… e-e) then you can either comment, or PM me :D

- Please only choose one state :P

-There are four slots open- whichever four states get two votes first win :L

- SO GO PEOPLE. GO AND VOTE AS IF YOU LIVES DEPEND ON IT

- (btw, the fanfic won't have a pairing, so don't worry :3)

- Missouri is already one of them, so no need to vote for her xD

- Nisa ^w^


	60. Voting stands: please read!

States that have been chosen for my story-

1 Missouri

2 Virginia

3 North Carolina

4 Texas

5 New Mexico

Thank you for all of your votes! :) These five states will be the main characters of my new fanfiction, which will be released soon! So keep a look out for it~ (_Voting is closed_)

-Nisa Keehl :)


End file.
